


The Hawk's View TRADUCCIÓN

by YokoHasagagua



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Tony, BAMF Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Identity Porn, M/M, NaNoWriMo, POV Clint, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint, Protective Hulk, Protective Rhodey, Protective Sam, Protective Steve, Protective Tony, Secret Identity, Steve Feels, Tony Angst, Tony Has Issues, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony has PTSD, Tony-centric, Traducción, villain iron man
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 60,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokoHasagagua/pseuds/YokoHasagagua
Summary: Clint sabe que estos hechos son verdaderos:1. Él siempre cuidará a los suyos.2. Steve ama a Tony.3. Tony ama a Steve.4. Tony es un civil.5. Iron Man es un villano.Pero solo porque algo es verdad no significa que es toda la verdad, solo la verdad y nada más que la verdad.Él no sabe eso todavía.Esto es una traducción autorizada al español del trabajo original en inglés de Raliena: The Hawk's View.





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hawk's View](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284324) by [Raliena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raliena/pseuds/Raliena). 



> Notas de la autora:  
> Si lo reconocen… no me pertenece.
> 
> Notas de la traductora:  
> Nada de esto es mío, ni siquiera la historia. Créditos a Raliena-san quien fue tan amable de dejarme traducir esta bella historia. Esta historia y la traducción también pueden ser encontradas en Fanfiction.net  
> Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice.  
> Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!

En teoría no era una situación inusual. Los Equipos de Asalto de SHIELD peleando con un Supervillano. Era una situación que había ocurrido muchas veces antes.  
Sin embargo esta vez era diferente. Porque esta vez estaba ocurriendo en el Helicarrier mientras este flotaba en el cielo.  
Era una situación que no debiera ser posible que pasara jamás. El Hellicarrier estaba actualmente usando su modo de invisibilidad. Aun así el Supervillano no tuvo problemas en encontrar y atacar el fuerte flotante.  
Este Supervillano en particular, por otro lado, era conocido por ser bastante avanzado tecnológicamente. Así que si hubiera alguien capaz de rastrearlos, probablemente hubiera sido él. Y era algo que los técnicos tendrían que investigar más tarde.  
El Equipo de Asalto fue presionado para hacer retroceder al Supervillano. Este estaba siendo mucho más intrépido en sus ataques de lo que había sido antes. Mucho más temerario en sus ataques.  
Una de las puertas del Hellicarrier se abrió; uno de los Vengadores salió. Un gran escudo circular en su brazo, claramente visible.  
Aparentemente sin miedo de un ataque, caminó a través de la cubierta del portaaviones hacia el Supervillano.  
“Sé que puedes escucharme.” Gritó.  
No hubo respuesta. No hubo cambio en el ataque del Villano.  
“Sé que puedes.” El vengador repitió, “Y sé porque estás haciendo esto.”  
Una explosión fue despedida, llegando peligrosamente cerca del Vengador. Pero nunca le tocó. Pero él ni siquiera parpadeó.  
“Lo sé.” El Vengador manifestó una vez más, “Lo sé. Y lo lamento. ¡Lo lamento mucho! Lamento que te hayamos forzado a esto. Lamento que te hayamos mentido. Y sobre todo…”  
Se movió de forma que escudo se apoyara en el suelo, sus manos en la parte superior manteniéndolo erguido.  
“Lamento que el Capitán América esté muerto” Hawkeye se dirigió a Iron Man.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora:  
> Nada aquí me pertenece, ni los vengadores, ni la historia.

Si le preguntaras a Ojo de Halcón quien era su mejor amigo, él ni siquiera tendría que pensar la respuesta. Y su respuesta hubiera sido Agente Coulson.

Si le hicieras a Clint la misma pregunta, el seguiría sin tener que pensárselo. La respuesta sería Phil.

Si le preguntaran quien era su mejor amigo con el que no estaba prácticamente casado la respuesta hubiera sido la Viuda Negra o Natasha, dependiendo a quien le hubieras preguntado.

Sin embargo si le preguntaras quien era quien era su mejor amigo hombre, con quien no estaba básicamente casado, entonces notarías una diferencia.

Para Ojo de Halcón era el Capitán América.

Pero Clint, su mejor amigo era Tony.

Si le hubieras dicho a Clint Barton diez años atrás que sería amigo de Tony Stark, se hubiera reído. Él lo hubiera declarado imposible.

Un mocoso de circo no se hace amigo de un billonario.

Pero de alguna forma había pasado.

Pensándolo bien, Clint podía ver la progresión lógica de eventos. Pero seguía asombrándolo cada vez que se detenía a pensar en ello.

Todo empezó con SHIELD. Ahí fue donde todo en la horrible vida anterior de Clint comenzó a ir bien.

Debido a SHIELD conoció al Agente Coulson. Quien se convirtió en Coulson. Quien se convirtió en Pjil. Quien se convirtió en _todo._

Debido a SHIELD conoció a la Viuda Negra. Quien se convirtió en Romanov. Quien se convirtió en Natasha. Quien se convirtió en Tasha.

Debido a SHIELD conoció al Capitán América. Quien se convirtió en Rogers. Quien se convirtió en Steve. Quien se convirtió en Cap.

Oh, había habido malos momentos. Peleas donde los golpes habían sido más próximos a convertirse en fatales de lo que Clint estaba cómodo. Situaciones en donde no había creído que _ninguno_ de ellos saldría con vida. 

Y por supuesto, Clint no estaba muy feliz sobre tener que pelear con Súpervillanos y arruinar sus locos planes prácticamente cada semana (si tenía suerte).

Pero debido a eso los Vengadores se habían formado. Debido a Loki.

Claro, Fury le había estado dando vueltas a la idea por un tiempo. Iron Man se había convertido en un muy grande dolor en sus traseros. La solución de Fury había sido armar un equipo con el solo propósito de lidiar con él. Había consistido de la Viuda Negra, Ojo de Halcón y el Capitán América. El Agente Coulson había sido su supervisor. Otros miembros de SHIELD habían sido incorporados como y cuando eran necesarios.

Pero después de Loki… Después de la Batalla de Nueva York, Fury había hecho es esfuerzo de extender la oferta a otros héroes potenciales. Se habían convertido en los Vengadores.

Aunque eso pasó después. Clint había conocido a Tony antes que a Loki.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Clint sabía que había algo diferente en Steve. No era grande. Y no era obvio. Pero Clint era famoso por sus ojos.

Aunque le tomó a Clint un tiempo en poner el dedo el exactamente lo que era diferente. Fue solo después de un largo periodo de observación inadvertida (léase: espionaje desde los ductos) que finalmente lo descubrió.

Steve no estaba tan perdido.

Era mejor con la tecnología. Estaba entendiendo la mitad, sino más, de las referencias culturales. Y no sólo las más recientes. Había hecho un comentario sobre la “Camisas-rojas” que hizo que Clint diera otro vistazo.

Algo pasaba. No había forma de que Steve, trabajando por cuenta propia, llegara a Star Trek. Era más probable que él se hubiera concentrado en los cambios políticos y sociales, posiblemente también los cambios legales. Buscar información sobre el clima geopolítico y las numerosas guerras que habían ocurrido desde que se congeló.

Cultura Pop y en particular cosas como Star Trek y otra ciencia ficción, Clint no hubiera esperado que aparecieran en el radar de Steve por el momento.

Con la curiosidad picándole Clint decidió seguir a Steve. Fuera de SHIELD.

Técnicamente una violación de privacidad, pero Clint lo había clasificado mentalmente como “Protección del Equipo” y “Situación de Observación”. Ambos técnicamente en la descripción de su trabajo.

Además el Agente Coulson había anotado en su última evaluación que él era extremadamente protector con los que él consideraba _suyos_.

Así que Clint vio como Steve fue a  Central Park en su día libre. El súper-soldado encontró una tranquila banca y se sentó. Estaba claro que tenía la intención de dibujar un poco puesto que sacó un bloc de dibujo y algunos lápices de su mochila.

Clint se acomodó en una posición más confortable en el árbol que había escogido para su nido.

Sin embargo después de una hora notó una figura esbelta acercándose al Capitán. Automáticamente lo examinó. Pantalones oscuros, zapatillas oscuras, gorra oscura, sudadera oscura con cierre en el frente, la capucha puesta, lentes de sol puestos, pero no eran lo suficientemente oscuros para no dejar ver sus ojos a corta distancia, una barba de candado oscura era visible, pero no más de su rostro, al menos para Clint. Pero ciertamente lucía sospechoso.

Clint se tensó. Él sabía que a ese rango podría deshacerse del hombre o matarlo. Ya fuera con su arco preferido o un arma. Sin lastimar a nadie más en lo absoluto.

El problema sería el pánico que la acción causaría. Un disparo podría provocar una estampida. Y aunque a una flecha le tomaría más tiempo en causar pánico igual lo haría.

Además de que no llevaba su arco. Era difícil cargar un carcaj sin llamar la atención.

Clint no se movió.

Hasta que no hubiera una amenaza confirmada no se atrevió. No hasta que Steve fuera incapaz de lidiar con él por sí mismo.

De manera que vio cómo el hombre sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos. Una mano se alzó y removió los lentes de sol.

¿Un arma secreta? Concebible. Pero dudosamente sería lo bastante fuerte para derrotar al Capitán América. A menos que estuviera envenenada. Pero eso implicaría que el hombre, o quienquiera que lo envió, supieran quién era el objetivo.

Clint vio como el hombre se detuvo detrás de Steve y puso el brazo que llevaba los lentes alrededor de los hombros de Steve.

El cerebro de Clint tuvo que reiniciarse mientras trataba de entender lo que veía.

Steve hizo a un lado su dibujo, alzó su brazo para bajar la capucha y robar la gorra, antes de acomodarlo alrededor del cuello del hombre. Giró su rostro hacia arriba para rozar las mejillas de hombre con las suyas.

Clint tuvo la sensación, incluso desde la distancia a la que estaba, que Steve hubiera preferido besar al hombre.

¿Y no solo eso causó que su mente diera vueltas? ¿El Capitán América era gay? ¿O era bisexual?

Clint no sabía. Y para ser completamente francos no le importaba.

Lo que le importaba eran las intenciones del extraño. Aunque era bastante claro que no era ningún extraño para Steve.

Steve colocó la gorra en su cabeza (después de ajustarla), antes de guardar su equipo de dibujo en una mochila que colgó a su espalda.

Después los dos se marcharon.

Clint los siguió.

Tenía que admitir que los dos eran increíblemente adorables, por lo que podía ver. Vio como la mano de Steve se extendió hacia la del otro. Pero siempre se retractaba antes de hacer contacto. Como si fuera tímido.

¿O era una señal de que algo no estaba bien?

Clint no estaba seguro. Pero el estaría manteniendo un ojo en eso. Él _no_ iba a dejar que Steve se involucrara una relación abusiva. Porque aunque muchos lo considerarían imposible, no se necesitaba ser más fuerte para abusar de alguien.

Fue una considerable caminata y un viaje en el subterráneo hacia donde sea que estuvieran yendo y Clint los siguió discretamente.

Se sorprendió un poco ante el destino. Un pequeño cine independiente. Uno de los que solo tenía una pantalla que prefería proyectar viejas películas en vez de los más recientes éxitos de taquilla.

El extraño pagó por los boletos, mientras que Steve compró las palomitas.

Clint compró un boleto y se deslizó a la parte trasera del cine. Sabiendo que la oscuridad lo mantendría escondido.

Ni si quiera se fijó en que iban a proyectar, hasta que la película empezó.

No era algo que reconociera, habiéndose estrenado durante o antes de su menos que espectacular infancia. Escuchó que era un clásico de culto, pero la ciencia ficción no era realmente su género.

Aunque claramente tendría que reajustar su opinión sobre el género. Porque a pesar de sus intenciones de mantenerse enfocado en Steve y el extraño, fue atraído por la película.

¿Quién diría que la ciencia ficción podía ser tan _graciosa_?

No escapó a su atención que alrededor de la tercera parte de la película el extraño se giró de forma que su espalda daba hacia Steve. Usando al súper-soldado como una almohada o un cojín. Steve se giró ligeramente para poner más cómodo al hombre y envolvió gentilmente un brazo alrededor de su cintura. La otra mano asaltaba regularmente las palomitas.

A pesar del hecho de que Clint nunca se hubiera imaginado que la escena involucraría a otro hombre, _esto_ era algo que Clint había estado esperando que ocurriera. Steve estaba echando raíces en el mundo moderno

Aunque Natasha estaría molesta de que falló en ver las señales que llevaban a esto. Con todas las sugerencias de citas apropiadas que le había estado haciendo a Steve, casi desesperada en encontrarle al hombre una vida fuera del trabajo.

Clint esperaba que el hombre no fuera villano, un criminal o estuviese forzando a Steve. Particularmente porque tenía que admitir que lo poco que había visto de la cara del hombre le era molestamente familiar. Y aunque podía leer los labios, era solo mientras podía ver las _caras_. Ellos habían estado de espaldas a él la mayoría del tiempo.

Después de que la película termino, se movieron para dejar el cine. Clint se quedó atrás viendo cómo Steve revisaba su teléfono y declaraba que tenía una emergencia en el trabajo que tenía que atender. El hombre lucía decepcionado, pero Steve sonrió tristemente y lució apropiadamente molesto acerca del cambio de planes.

El hombre se movió más cerca y juntó su frente con la de Steve gentilmente, parándose de puntitas para hacerlo. Entonces su mano rápidamente volvió a robar su gorra, la colocó en su cabeza, se puso la capucha, y se puso los lentes de sol.

Después desapareció entre la multitud.

-Hola Clint.- Dijo Steve sin darse vuelta, su voz salió al volumen _exacto_ requerido para llegar a los oídos de Clint y no más lejos, lo que era bastante impresionante, dado el limitado sentido de audición de Clint.

-Cap.- Clint asintió mientras caminaba hasta pararse a un lado del soldado, -¿Cómo supiste? ¿Cuándo supiste?

-Cuando te escuché reír en la película

-Todo el mundo estaba riéndose -Protestó Clint -Brian Blessed es comedia pura. ¿Y ‘Te amo pero solo tenemos catorce horas para salvar a la Tierra’? No pudiste haberme reconocido.

-Es una risa muy distintiva. -Contestó Steve con una mirada extraña en su rostro.

-¿Quién es él? -Presionó Clint ligeramente, -¿Cómo se conocieron?

-No aquí- Steve fue firme.

-¿Tu casa? -Preguntó Clint.

Ambos sabían que era una pregunta retórica. Clint no _tenía_ casa propia. Oficialmente vivía en las barracas de SHIELD. Extraoficialmente vivía en la de Phil.

Ninguno era un lugar adecuado para esta discusión. Y tenerla en un lugar público no le sentaba bien a Clint.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Clint dejó que Steve se sentara en silencio por algunos minutos. Dejándole al Capitán acomodar sus pensamientos.

-Su nombre es Tony. -Steve suplió, -Nos conocimos en Central Park-

-¿Él se acercó a ti? -preguntó Clint

-Yo me acerqué a él. -Steve sacudió la cabeza -Yo lo observé primero. Un par de veces. Él usualmente estaba sentado en un lugar fuera del camino, me intrigaba.

-¿Por qué? -Clint frunció el ceño.

Steve hizo una pausa por un momento. Entonces se dio la vuelta y sacó un viejo cuaderno de dibujo. Hojeándolo rápidamente, encontró la página que quería y lo empujó hacia Clint.

Clint miró hacia abajo a la imagen capturada para siempre en el papel. El hombre estaba sentado, acurrucado. Sus piernas contra su pecho. Sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas, sus manos sujetando sus codos. Su barbilla no reposaba sobre sus rodillas. Sus hombros estaban levantados, tensos. Toda su postura gritaba miedo. Pero la cara del hombre… no era muy claro debido a la gorra, la capucha y los lentes de sol… pero Clint podía ver determinación, desafío, fuerza. Era un maravilloso contraste de contradicciones.

-Esa fue la primera vez que lo dibujé. -Dijo Steve, -Pero lo había visto algunas veces antes. Siempre de paso mientras corría.

-¿Siempre usa la gorra la capucha y los lentes?

-Casi siempre. -Concordó Steve, -A menos que esté con un amigo. Él los llama su Escudo. Cuando está con alguien en quien confía no parece necesitarlos.

-¿Así que tú te le aproximaste?

-No al principio. Lo observé. Parecía que gritaba silenciosamente ‘no me toques’ todo el tiempo. Estaba intrigado pero no quería interferir. Creo que era la quinta vez que lo dibujé cuando no solo estaba sentado. Estaba arriba de un árbol. Había un gato, solo un cachorrito. El armó un loco aparato para bajar al gatito. Y me refiero a que estaba hecho de cualquier cosa a la que pudo ponerle las manos encima. Solo para bajar ese gatito. El pequeño niño estaba tan feliz. Y Tony solo encogió los hombros, como si no fuera nada, pero no dejó que le tocara.

-Ahí fue cuando te le aproximaste

-No. -Steve negó con la cabeza -No lo hice. No me atreví. Nunca he sido bueno en aproximarme a las personas. Al menos no a las personas en que estoy interesado. ¿Todas mis citas? Fueron citas dobles que Bucky consiguió para mí. O las citas que el Tour del Capitán América me dio para mejorar la imagen.

-¿Entonces qué cambió?

-Unos días después, él estaba sentado cerca de uno de los lagos. Unos adolescentes pensaron que sería divertido empujarlo dentro. Entró en pánico. _Realmente_ entró en pánico. No había visto a nadie reaccionar de esa manera desde que Bucky…

-¿Desde que Bucky qué?

-Sabes que fui  tras Bucky cuando fue prisionero de Hydra. No sé lo que le hicieron, él nunca habló sobre ello. Teníamos que ir a chequeos médicos. Bucky… perdió el control. Trataron de sacarlo de los Comandos. Pelee por él. No podían arriesgarse a molestarme en ese momento. Bucky estaba bien, excepto por una cosa… él no podía entrar a un laboratorio.

-¿Y eso fue igual?

-Sí. -Contestó Steve -Sólo que peor. Porque él no me conocía. Él no sabía que podía confiar en mí. Yo no lo había sacado de su propio infierno personal. Luchó contra mí tan duro como luchó contra el agua. Estaba gritando. No tengo idea de qué. Algo extranjero, del Medio Oriente creo. Pero logré calmarlo.

-¿Consiguió darte algún buen golpe?

-Más de unos cuantos. Es un buen luchador cuando se ve presionado. Un poco frenético. Pero sabe lo que está haciendo. Sabe cómo usar lo que tiene como ventaja. Se disculpó más tarde. Le dije que si realmente quería disculparse me dejara invitarle un café.

-Suave. -Clint estaba ligeramente orgulloso, parecía que las lecciones de Natasha habían surtido efecto.

-Funcionó. -Steve sonrió tímidamente -Hemos estado casi saliendo desde entonces.

-¿ _Casi_? -Clint alzó una ceja.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo ha _dicho_ realmente. -Steve encogió los hombros -Pero nos vemos casi todos los días. Café. Películas. Noches en el sofá.

-¿Y el hecho de que lo tocas realmente?

-¿Viste eso?

-Es lo mío.

-Se encoge. -Steve habló como si revelara un secreto -Si no ve que van a tocarlo, se encoge. Y a veces va a algún lugar en su cabeza, un lugar donde no puedo alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, si él me toca primero y sigue tocándome, no va a ningún lado. Así que no lo toco primero. Me asusta cuando va ese otro lugar en su  cabeza.

-¿Cómo cuando estuvo en el agua?

-No. Pelea cuando está en el agua. Él no lucha cuando va ese otro lugar en su cabeza. Es como si estuviera demasiado asustado para hacerlo. No sé lo que pasó pero alguien lo lastimó mucho. Aun así no está roto. No está intimidado. Es un luchador y es fuerte.

-¿Hace cuánto?

-Un par de meses. -Contestó Steve.

-Me sorprende no haber sabido nada. -Parpadeó Clint -Phil ha de haber estado tan sorprendido. Tiene una mejor cara de póker de lo que pensé.

-No le he dicho.

-¿Le dijiste a Fury? ¿O a Hill?

-Eres la primera persona a quien le digo.

-Ese no es el protocolo. -Exhaló Clint -Se supone que debemos informar a SHIELD al minuto en que nos involucramos con un civil. Phil debió haber sido tu primera llamada. ¿Rompiste el protocolo? ¡Tú! ¿El Capitán América? Tú eres todo reglas y regulaciones. Lideraste un equipo de los mejores hombres que las Fuerzas Aliadas pudieron encontrar.

-Lideré los Comandos Aulladores. -Discutió Steve -El Coronel Phillips dijo que armaron un equipo con los mejores hombres. No les hice caso. Escogí algunos de los hombres que había rescatado, porque sabía que podía confiar en ellos. Nadie se negó porque no podían permitirse  la caída política. Yo era el Capitán América. Acababa de rescatar más de doscientos hombres yendo _en_ _contra_ de órdenes. Antes era una corista glorificada. Un mono de espectáculos. Desobedecí para ir tras Bucky. Muchas historias que sacaron sobre mí… son sólo eso… historias. Creadas en ese tiempo o después de eso. No cambia el hecho de que desobedecí órdenes. Mentí cuatro veces para tratar de entrar en el ejército. La unidad se llamó los Comandos Aulladores. Ese no es un nombre que le des a un grupo de hombres que siguen las reglas, regulaciones y órdenes. Creyeron que íbamos a morir en la primera misión. ¿Por qué _alguien_ creería que soy el soldado perfecto?

-Porque  fuiste elegido para el Proyecto del Súper soldado

-No fui elegido por ser el soldado perfecto. Fui elegido por ser un buen hombre.

-¿Cuál es el apellido de Tony? -Clint puso una mano sobre su rostro -Trataré de convencer a Phil en cubrirte.

-Stark.

-¿Qué?

-Su nombre es Tony Stark. Creo que es pariente de Howard, pero nunca le he preguntado.

-Tony Stark.- Exhaló Clint -De todas las personas en el _mundo_ tú vas y encuentras a Tony Stark.

-¿de qué me perdí? -Steve frunció el ceño.

-Tony es el hijo de Howard. -Explicó Clint -Desapareció de la vista pública hace algunos años. Hubo algo grande acerca de ello. No puedo recordar que fue lo que pasó, pero sé que SHIELD tiene un archivo sobre él.

-No quiero leerlo. -Steve fue firme -Cualquier secreto que tenga, quiero que él me lo diga.

-Lo leeré y veré si hay algo que necesites saber. -Ofreció Clint -También veré si consigo que Phil te cubra.

-¿Qué me costará? -Preguntó bajito Steve.

No era una pregunta injustificada, tenía que admitir Clint. Él y Natasha con frecuencia comentaban quien le debía a quien. La mayoría de la gente asumía que iban en serio, pero era su forma de asegurarle el uno al otro que se encontraban bien.

-¿Preséntanos? -Preguntó Clint. -Seré un compañero del trabajo. Y mejor presenta también a Phil y Natasha. Sólo en caso de que haya problemas. Quiero verificarlo. Tú no lo sabes, pero Tony tenía una mala reputación.

-Suena justo. -Accedió Steve -Pero no me interesa su reputación. Eso está en el pasado.

-Sólo no quiero que sea tu futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora  
> Hola chicos y chicas que leen esto.  
> Esto es una traducción al español de la historia de Raliena “The Hawk’s View” en inglés.  
> Esta es una de mis historias favoritas y quería que más personas la conocieran, por lo que decidí hacer y publicar la traducción con el permiso de su autora original.  
> Trataré de subir mínimo un capítulo por semana, per de antemano me disculpo si tengo retrasos, la escuela ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo, pero trataré de ser lo más regular que pueda con las actualizaciones.  
> Yoko Hasagagua


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

 

Clint no se molestó en pedir permiso para acceder a los archivos de Stark. Él solo se coló dentro y accedió a los documentos que quería.

Toda la información sobre Anthony Stark que quisiera tener.  La placa de circuitos a la edad de cuatro, el motor a los seis años. Su graduación con honores del MIT a la edad de diecisiete. La muerte de sus padres a los veinte. Su sucesión como CEO de industrias Stark cuando cumplió veintiuno el mismo año.

La lista de aquellos que habían dormido con Stark (una lista muy larga con más de un nombre  que Clint reconoció). La lista de los que lo habían rechazado (una lista encabezada por Virginia Potts). El detalle que Clint notó en esas listas es que todos los nombres eran femeninos.

Tampoco había una lista de personas con las que Stark hubiera mantenido una relación apropiada. Solo una nota de que no había nadie con quien Stark hubiese tenido más que un acostón de una noche.

Clint hojeó los análisis psicológicos pasados que listaban palabras como narcicismo, alcohólico, manipulador, ADHD, sociopatía, psicopatía y autismo.

Parecía que los psicólogos no podían ponerse de acuerdo en que estaba mal con Stark. Solo que había algo mal en él.

Clint nunca había puesto mucho valor en los análisis psicológicos de cualquier modo. Particularmente en los hechos, como estos, sin que el experto hubiera conocido al sujeto a analizar.

Lo que causó que Clint se detuviera a examinar con más atención fue el archivo sobre lo ocurrido en Afganistán. Era frustrantemente delgado en las partes importantes. Stark había sido prisionero de una cédula terrorista, identificada más tarde como los Diez Anillos, por tres meses. El archivo debería de estar repleto de hechos, diagramas, entrevistas y fotografías.

Y había mucha información de cómo los Diez Anillos habían emboscado el convoy que trasportaba a Stark. Había perfiles de cada uno de los soldados que iban en el convoy y lo que les había ocurrida. Había fotografías tomadas de la cámara de uno de los soldados muertos, la que mostraba a Stark claramente pasando un buen rato. Había información de porque Stark estaba en Afganistán en primer lugar. Había información de cómo Stark había sido encontrado vagando solo por el desierto medio muerto por insolación. Había incluso fotos tomadas del hospital de Stark y un reporte que decía que Stark había rechazado cualquier tipo de tratamiento médico de cualquiera que no fuera el Teniente Coronel Rhodes quien solo había reportado que Stark tenía algunas cicatrices en la zona del pecho, probablemente producto de la explosión. No había fotos de las cicatrices. De hecho todas las fotos del hospital mostraban a Stark siempre vestido con una camiseta y pantalones.

Pero del tiempo en que permaneció cautivo, había prácticamente nada. Solo una simple declaración de Stark:

-Querían que les construyera un arma. Me rehusé. No les gustó eso. Escapé. Están todos muertos.

Los intentos de tratar de rastrear los pasos de Stark habían fracasado. SHIELD seguía sin tener idea de donde habían mantenido capturado al hombre. Y este se había rehusado a dar más declaraciones. El Teniente Coronel Rhodes había mantenido sus labios igual de sellados, diciendo que Stark le había dicho muy poco y que no quería romper la confianza que le había dado su amigo. Intentos más tarde para tratar de interrogar al Teniente Coronel habían resultado fallidos pues el hombre había probado ser más leal a su amigo que a las órdenes que se le habían dado. Rhodes había declarado que el ejército no tenía derecho de retener a Stark, o a forzarlo a hablar. Incluso en un punto argumentando que la Primera Enmienda le permitía a un hombre no hablar si él así lo decidía.

Rhodes, decidió Clint, era un maldito buen amigo.

Había una corta nota acerca de cómo, a su regreso, Stark había declarado sus intenciones de parar la fabricación de armas.

Había un reporte sobre la Tercera Beneficencia Anual para el Fondo para las Familas de los Bomberos. Una mención de que el Agente Coulson había intentado entrevistar a Stark más sobre su cautiverio, pero se lo había quitado de encima. Había un registro de que una reportera, Christine Everhart, habló con Stark y le había mostrado unas fotografías, pero ella se había cerrado y rehusado a repetir lo que había dicho. Las fotografías se las había llevado Stark, y hasta donde SHIELD sabía Everhart no tenía copias de ellas.

Stark había dejado la beneficencia inesperadamente, causando que los rumores corrieran frenéticamente en la prensa.

Sin embargo al día siguiente, Stark había mandado una carta a todas las cadenas de prensa del mundo.

“A cualquiera que esté interesado:

Mi nombre es Tony Stark. Hasta hace poco creí ser un genio, billonario playboy, filántropo. Creí que sabía todo sobre el mundo. También creí ser intocable cuando se trataba de los peligros del mundo.

Estaba equivocado. Hay peligros afuera en el mundo. Peligros que nuestros militares enfrentan cada día. Peligros que pueden dejar cicatriz.

Mi trato en las manos de los terroristas que me retuvieron no fue agradable, ni tenía la intención de serlo. Sin embargo lamento más las pérdidas de las vidas de los hombres y mujeres que trataron de protegerme que por el trato que soporté.

Yo, por lo menos, puedo vivir con mis cicatrices. Ambas, las de mi cuerpo y mi mente. Ellos no tienen tal oportunidad. Mis agradecimientos son para ellos por su cuidado y atención. No puedo decir que me lamento por ellos de la misma forma que lo hacen sus familias. Sin embargo siento su pérdida.

No obstante esta carta no es para discutir lo que pasó. Es para explicar lo que pasará.

La experiencia que me abrió los ojos me ha dejado incapaz de continuar con mi comportamiento anterior. Me ha dejado incapaz de continuar con mi carrera como lo he hecho hasta ahora. Estoy sufriendo de TEPT. Un científico con los problemas que tengo corre el riesgo de causar un accidente en el laboratorio. Un accidente que podría costarme la vida, o peor las vidas de otros. No correré ese riesgo.

He llegado a la conclusión de que no puedo continuar en el departamento de I&D de IS. No tengo la estabilidad mental para trabajar como CEO. Tampoco puedo arriesgarme a un ataque violento en público. Por lo tanto esta es la declaración de mi retiro temporal de mi posición en IS y de la vida pública, hasta el momento en que pueda manejar mejor mi condición.

Espero que en el futuro pueda regresar a mi vida anterior. Sin embargo entiendo que no hay garantía de esto.

Soy un hombre que lo tiene todo y no tiene nada. Voy a encontrar algo. Con suerte a mí mismo.

Tony Stark.”

Después de eso, Tony parecía haber desaparecido. SHIELD tenía registros no confirmados de su presencia en todas partes. Había rumores y avistamientos  no confirmados, la mayoría en California, Massachusetts e Italia.

Y pensar que Tony había estado viviendo en Nueva York por un buen tiempo sin que SHIELD se diera cuenta.

Aunque Clint no estaba realmente sorprendido. Tony tenía la reputación de ser impredecible. También de ser un genio. Ocultar su rastro sería una tarea fácil. Identidades falsas, transferencias bancarias y registros informáticos serían fáciles para él.

Clint se escurrió fuera de la de la sala de registros. Tenía mucha información en que pensar. Hechos que no sabía antes. Hechos que ya sospechaba por la prensa.

Sin embargo lo del retiro era algo nuevo de lo que no había sabido antes. Aunque a juzgar por el tiempo en que ocurrió, había estado en una misión particularmente mala en Nepal en aquel momento. Con la misión y el tiempo que pasó recuperándose de sus heridas, no era sorpresa que todo el fervor se hubiera acabado para el momento en que había empezado a volver a poner atención a los medios.

Clint también tenía la costumbre de no confiar completamente en los reportes y análisis. No después de que estuvo ese desastre de misión, donde todos los reportes que SHIELD tenía habían estado equivocados. Oh, había una buena razón para que los reportes estuvieran tan errados. Pero Clint había perdido a casi todos sus compañeros de equipo.

Se reservaría juzgar a Tony hasta que conociera al hombre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fue unos días más tarde cuando Steve le presentó a Clint a Tony. El Agente Coulson había sido decidido que permanecería fuera de la vista por ahora, aunque si alguien preguntaba él había aprobado la relación temporalmente. Para volver a ser revisada más tarde.

Se vieron en un pequeño café y se sentaron con tazas de café y platos de pastel.

Clint encontró ciertamente revelador que a diferencia de cuando había observado a Tony y a Steve, Tony estaba actuando más como Stark que como Tony. Pero no a la extensión que Clint esperaba.

Se lo achacó más a los nervios que a otra cosa.

La “Máscara Stark” como Clint la llamó, cayó completamente cuando Steve se levantó al sanitario.

-Así que -Tony suspiró -Supongo que estás aquí para darme la amenaza de papá.

-Más como la plática de trátalo lo cuidado -Clint se encogió de hombros -Te busqué en Google.

-¿Cuánto le has contado? –Tony alzó una mano para cubrir su rostro –Porque sé que soy un desastre de todas las formas posibles. Nadie debería tener que lidiar con alguien como yo. Pero Steve… él realmente parece querer hacerlo. Pero eso es porque no sabe que es lo que consiguió. Un desastre.

-Él no quiere saber nada –contestó Clint –Dice que es tu pasado. No tu futuro. Pero para mí paz mental necesito saber unas cuantas cosas. Steve es un buen amigo. Un gran amigo. Y no quiero que salga lastimado. Particularmente si solo estás experimentando.

-No lo estoy.

-Nunca antes habías mostrado interés en hombres –discutió Clint

-Lo he hecho –rebatió Tony –Solo que nadie nunca se enteró

-Lo habrían contado –señaló Clint

-Fue solo una vez –Tony cerró los ojos –Y fue hace mucho tiempo. Es el rechazo más amable que he conocido. Me dijo que me amaba como a un hermano menor. Que jamás podría amarme de esa manera, porque no bateaba hacia ese lado. Que si podía vivir con ello él también. Nada tendría porque cambiar. Podía hacerlo. Y nada cambió.

-Eso sí que es un amigo. –

-Ese es Rhodey. –Tony se encogió de hombros –Hemos sido como hermanos desde MIT. Tiene un descanso pronto, iba a presentárselo a Steve entonces.

-Eres serio sobre esto –se dio cuenta Clint -¿Presentando a la familia?

-A los que puede –afirmó Tony –Supongo que contigo es lo mismo.

-Más como el molesto hermano menor que lo molestó hasta que cedió. –Clint rio suavemente –No eres tan malo como la prensa te hace ver.

-Si ayuda –Tony dio un respiro –No he dormido con la mitad de las personas que aseguran lo hemos hecho.

-¿Por qué mentirían?

-Porque es mejor que la verdad. –Tony resopló –Tenía un sistema. En las fiestas buscaba que la mujer más ebria se colgara de mi brazo. Las llevaba a casa. Les daba más alcohol. Sugería que me esperaran en la habitación. Se desnudaban y subían a la cama. Yo iba a mi taller. Se desmayaban. Cuando despertaban asumían que habíamos tenido sexo y lo olvidaron debido al alcohol. O se daban cuenta de que habían perdido el conocimiento _antes_ , y la vergüenza causó que mintieran.

-¿Sabes con quienes te has acostado?

-Hay una lista, en algún lado. –Tony se encogió de hombros. –No suelo pensar en ello.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Clint -¿Por qué mentir?

-Una lección que mi padre me enseño. –respondió Tony. –Los de la prensa buscan destruir, primero te hacen famoso. Todos aman los espectáculos. Y todos aman ver caer a un ídolo. Es la mejor forma de entretenimiento. Si no les das a la prensa lo que quieren ellos excavarán hasta que lo encuentren. O simplemente se rendirán y lo inventarán. Escogí darles lo que querían. Al menos de esa manera controlaba las historias que sacaban. Estaban tan ocupados buscando con quien había dormido, y todas las locuras que hice en ese momento, que se olvidaron completamente de mi habilidad en los negocios.

-Conseguí una buena cantidad de tratos donde mis oponentes pensaron que era un estúpido playboy y fallaron en ver como manipulé el acuerdo a mi favor hasta que era ya demasiado tarde.

-¿Hiciste todo eso a propósito? –exclamó Clint.

-No al principio. –Tony se encogió de hombros. –Pero mientras estuve en MIT hubo muchos escándalos sobre en lo que estaba metido. No estaba haciendo nada más además de estudiar, al menos no durante los primeros años. Era un menor de edad durante la mayoría de ello. Y no importa cuánto dinero tengas, cuando eres un niño genio, nadie quiere pasar tiempo contigo.

-¿Qué hay de Rhodey?

-Rhodey y yo fuimos asignados como compañeros en un proyecto de equipo.  –contestó Tony –Las cosas se dieron. Mira, sé que estoy roto. Y tengo el mal hábito de romper las cosas. Pero Steve… no trato de romperlo. Él es bueno, y honesto y verdadero. Es la personificación de todo el estilo de vida americano. Y sé que él es bueno para mí. Sé que él debería estar con alguien mejor que yo. Pero soy egoísta. Hasta que él me diga que ya no me quiere más… voy a aferrarme a él.

El resto del interrogatorio fue interrumpido por Steve que regresó a la mesa. Así que Steve regresó a la media vana discusión sobre sus películas favoritas.

-Lo siento Tony. –sonrió Clint –Simplemente no me gusta la Ciencia Ficción. No tiene sentido para mí. No entiendo Star Wars. No entiendo Star Trek. No entiendo nada de ello. Está demasiado alejado de la realidad. Dame cualquier día una buena ambientada en el Oeste.

-Firefly –Steve miró a Tony.

-Absolutamente –concordó Tony –Soy una hoja en el viento.

-Mira como remonto vuelo. –Terminó Steve.

-Me perdieron. –Clint frunció el entrecejo.

-Ciencia Ficción, te gustará. Tony se encogió de hombros –Ven alguna vez con Steve. Tendremos una noche de películas.

-Confía en mi Clint- -rio Steve –Te gustará.

-No creo…

Lo que fuera que iba Clint a decir fue interrumpido por su teléfono y el de Steve. Un rápido vistazo a la pantalla les hizo levantarse al mismo tiempo.

-¿Emergencia? –preguntó Tony mientras se levantaba igual que ellos.

-Tenemos que correr. –el tono de Steve era de disculpa.

-Tráelo el viernes. -señalo Tony a Clint –Ordenaré pizza.

Tony recuperó rápidamente su gorra de la cabeza de Steve, solo momentos antes de que él y Clint salieran disparados del café.


	4. Capítulo 3

 

La batalla no fue una de las más extrañas con las que Ojo de Halcón y el Capitán América hubieran tenido que lidiar en le relativamente corto periodo de tiempo en que habían sido un equipo. Era casi esperado que el Doctor Doom usara robots. Y donde fuera que hubiese robots en los alrededores, podías contar con que Iron Man aparecería.

Era como si el Supervillano tomara ofensa de que alguien más usara robots para atacar lo que había llegado a conocerse como su territorio; llámese  Nueva York y la mayor parte del estado.

Aunque Iron Man a menudo aparecería si alguien más usara cualquier otra cosa para atacar esa misma área. Y si se usaban robots en cualquier otra parte, podías apostar a que Iron Man aparecería también.

Mientras que Iron Man no era el más letal de los Supervillanos, era el que causaba el mayor daño a la economía Estadounidense. Lo que automáticamente lo ponía en la “Lista de los Supervillanos más Ruines” (como Clint había nombrado a la Lista Prioritaria del Senado).

Sin importar si fuera Iron Man o el Equipo Alfa (compuesto por el Capitán América, Ojo de Halcón y la Viuda Negra) los que ahuyentaran al Monarca Latveriano, a nadie realmente le importaba. Y la prensa lo reportaría como un ataque exitoso del Equipo Alfa contra los esfuerzos conjuntos del Doctor Doom y Iron Man.

Más tarde en los vestidores Clint regresó al tema de Tony.

-No estoy seguro –confesó Clint –Parece honesto. Pero hay demasiados reportes malos sobre él.

-No me importa –Steve se encogió de hombros –Eso es el pasado. Él nunca me ha hecho nada. Y yo he sido el que ha estado persiguiéndolo. Así que no puedes decir que el me corrompió.

-No es lo que digo –bufó Clint –A menos que cuentes tu gusto por la Ciencia Ficción.

-Ya verás –sonrió Steve -¿Tengo tu bendición?

-Mientras que no te lastime –concedió Clint –Pero necesito que tengas cuidado.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Ese lugar al que va a veces? –Clint cerró los ojos -¿Dentro de su cabeza?

-Sí. ¿Qué hay con eso? –Steve estaba confundido.

-Tú lo conoces como Fatiga de Combate –suspiró Clint –Nosotros lo llamamos TEPT. Trastorno de Estrés Post-Traumático. A él lo lastimaron. Probablemente mucho. Nadie sabe lo que pasó. O si lo hacen, no lo dicen.

-Cuando esté listo él me lo dirá –Steve fue firme.

-Sólo te estoy avisando –dijo Clint –Cuando él está ahí, no puede verte. Y no dudo en que peleará si se le provoca de mala manera. No creo que logre lastimarte realmente, pero tú te culparás por siempre si tienes que lastimarlo para protegerte a ti mismo, a él o a alguien más. No quiero que eso pase.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Así que Clint fue a su primera Noche de Películas de Tony, y sí, las letras mayúsculas eran necesarias. A pesar del hecho de que fuera Ciencia Ficción él se encontró atrapado en la trama de la historia.

Los tres se habían atascado de pizza y pan de ajo. Había el suficiente incluso para satisfacer el apetito de Steve.

Cayeron dormidos donde habían estado viendo la película. Steve en el sofá. Tony acurrucado en un sillón. Clint había estado encaramado en el respaldo del sofá, pero había terminado, de alguna manera, debajo de este.

Steve preparó un desayuno de hotcakes y rollos de pan frescos (se había despertado mucho más temprano que los otros dos). Tony agregó su contribución de omelets y smoothies.

Era una escena preocupantemente hogareña, reflexionó Clint. Aunque era también extremadamente confortable. Estaba claro que los dos ya habían hecho esto varias veces y sabían exactamente lo que el otro quería. Incluso que Clint se agregara no cambió su considerablemente el equilibrio que tenían.

-¿Qué tan lejos han llegado? –preguntó Clint mientras él y Steve dejaban el hogar de Tony (un lindo penthouse en un buen vecindario).

-¿A qué te refieres? –frunció el ceño Steve.

-¿Qué tan lejos han ido? –presionó Clint -¿A qué base? ¿Besos o arrumacos completos?

-Se pone nervioso con respecto al tacto –le recordó Steve –Estoy llevándolo lento. Sostenemos manos ocasionalmente. Incluso a veces beso su mano en ocasiones.

-Él va en serio contigo –suspiró Clint.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Steve.

-Absolutamente –asintió Clint –Los dos actuaban como una vieja pareja casada en el desayuno. Si yo no hubiera estado ahí anoche, ustedes habrían ido a dormir en los brazos del otro. No trates de negarlo.

-Antes lo hicimos una vez –confirmó Steve –Estuve un muy endemoniadamente largo periodo de tiempo tratando de liberarme para preparar el desayuno la mañana siguiente.

-Mira –Clint se giró para encarar a Steve –no sé cómo va a resultar esto. Pero te apoyaré en esto. Por el momento él es bueno para ti. Te está adaptando mucho más rápido de lo que cualquiera esperaba.

-A veces me deja entrar a su taller. –Steve encogió los hombros –Las cosas no se ven tan futurista y escalofriantes una vez que has visto la locura de su laboratorio.

-¿Sigue diseñando? –preguntó Clint.

-No armas –respondió Steve –Y sí, me dijo que solía hacerlo. Son prótesis de miembros y armaduras de cuerpo.

Eso tenía sentido para Clint. Antes Tony había inventado armas para destruir-golpear al enemigo. Ahora estaba tratando de proteger a los soldados. Tratando de darles una mejor vida cuando todo salía mal.

Tony no había olvidado sus raíces. Sólo había encontrado otra manera. Y si las armaduras tenían cerca de la calidad de sus armas, Clint realmente quería poner sus manos en una.

También hizo pensar a Clint. Tal vez Tony no había estado tan fuera del camino cuando habló sobre cerrar el Departamento de Armas. Tal vez solo había decidido hacer un ligero cambio de dirección. Un escudo en lugar de una espada.

Clint podía entender los sentimientos detrás de esa acción. Por muchos años él había sido asesino por contrato. Y aunque la paga había sido buena una parte de él moría con cada objetivo tomado. Porque nunca había sido en beneficio del mundo. Solo para el de otra escoria.

Unirse a SHIELD le había dado la oportunidad de mejorar el mundo con sus disparos. Sí, seguía matando cuando era necesario. Pero estaba limpiando la basura de la Tierra para que el mundo fuera un lugar más limpio. Y a menudo, no estaba acertando los disparos como un asesino. Los estaba dando como vigía. Protegiendo a sus hombres y mujeres, completando la misión.

No era más un asesino. Era un protector.

Y parecía que Tony había encontrado que prefería ese camino también.


	5. Chapter 5

Para gran sorpresa de Clint le tomó dos semanas a Natasha para darse cuenta de que ambos hombres (Clint y Steve) estaban guardando un secreto.

Para ser francos, no estaban exactamente tratando de mantenerlo en secreto. Tan solo que Steve no estaba listo para salir del closet incluso en semi-público. Y Clint no iba a presionarlo. No después de la hermosa vista de Phil ahogándose con su saliva cuando escuchó la noticia (¿o debería decir que incluso si no?).

Y sí, había sido hermoso, Clint lamentaba el hecho de que no lo había filmado.

Una vez que Natasha se dio cuenta de que guardaban un secreto, acorraló a Clint y lo miró fijamente.

Él sabía lo que quería. Pero también sabía que no podía decirle.

-Lo siento Tasha –negó Clint con la cabeza –No es mi secreto para contarlo. No es malo. No es algo personal. Steve no me lo dijo. Yo lo descubrí. Déjalo así. Dale tiempo.

Su mirada se intensificó.

-Quienes necesitan saberlo lo saben –agrego Clint –Tuve que convencerlo de ello. No le presiones. Tiene sus razones.

Clint sabía que no estaba convenciendo a Natasha de no investigar más a fondo. Sabía que no detendría hasta que lo averiguara. Todo lo que él estaba haciendo era cerrarse como posible fuente de información.

Aunque, accidentalmente le dio lo que quería unos días más tarde, cuando encontró a Natasha sugiriéndole potenciales citas a Steve. En su defensa acababan de terminar una batalla particularmente agotadora contra Iron Man, donde el robótico villano parecía haber estado determinado a que Ojo de Halcón usara todas sus flechas y cada una de sus habilidades de evasión.

-Por el amor de Dios, Tasha. El hombre ya está tomado. Ríndete de una vez. –Clint se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho después de decirlo, pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

-Así que eso era lo estaban ocultando –dijo ella –Está saliendo con una civil.

-Déjalo Tasha –gruñó Clint -No es nada malo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –presionó Natasha -¿Cómo es? ¿Rubia? ¿Castaña? ¿Pelirroja? Apuesto castaña.

-Déjalo.

-¿Qué hay de malo? Solo un nombre.

Clint sabía lo que estaba haciendo, Steve era un buen hombre. No podía soportar un amigo molestándolo por mucho. No le gustaba mentirles. No le agradaba guardar secretos de ellos.

-Tony –dijo Steve.

-¿Toni? –Natasha alzó un ceja -¿Abreviatura de Antonia?

-Abreviatura de Anthony –contestó Clint firme, después de un asentimiento de Steve.

-Anthony. –Natasha sintió rápidamente –Invaluable. Un buen nombre.

-Apropiado –dijo Clint, antes de tener tiempo de evitar salir sus pensamientos.

Hey, estaba cansado. Denle un momento.

Después de eso, todo salió a la luz. Natasha se lo tomó mucho mejor que Phil, si se le juzgaba por su apariencia. Pero Clint que la conocía. Estaba igual de sorprendida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomó dos semanas después de eso para que Natasha lograra convencer a Steve en presentarle a Tony.

Por otro lado, Clint perdió una apuesta con Phil acerca de eso. Clint creyó que solo le tomaría una semana.

Ellos (Clint y Steve) originalmente habían pensado acerca de presentarse ante Tony como una cita doble, pero Natasha desechó la idea inmediatamente.

-No. Quiero dar la menor cantidad de mentiras a un civil. De esa manera en más difícil para él decir cuando le mintamos.

Así que acordaron que sería solo una reunión entre amigos. Steve anunció que Tony iría al bar donde habían acordado verse, pero que llevaría a un amigo, Rhodey.

Todos se sentaron e intercambiaron saludos, Tony sentado entre Rhodes y Steve. No había escapado a la vista de los dos agentes de SHIELD que Rhodes estaba determinado en no separase de su amigo. Actuando más como un hermano mayor sobreprotector o un guardaespaldas, en alerta constante.

Tony, por otro lado, se mantuvo a si mismo en una posición en la que podía salir disparado hacia cualquiera de las salidas disponibles en algún momento necesario. Un buen indicador de que su TEPT todavía tenía que ser completamente controlado.

Además, permaneció con sus lentes oscuros puestos. Una señal que normalmente significaría que ambos, Natasha y Clint, habrían estado cautelosos de él. Sin embargo el hecho de que las lentes solo estaban ligeramente entintadas y que sus ojos aún podían verse, lo mantenían de que sus subconscientes lo clasificaran como un enemigo.

Sin embargo la actitud sobreprotectora de Rhodes mantenía sus mentes enfocadas a buscar amenazas externas, inclusa mientras disfrutaban de su plática y bebidas.

Y había una amenaza que habían identificado con prontitud. Aunque el hombre de cabello oscuro no se les acercó, si mantuvo su mirada fija sobre ellos y apenas tocó lo que parecía ser limonada.

-Tony –habló Clint suavemente después de que hombre estuvo observándolos alrededor de una hora –Hay alguien vigilándonos. ¿Has recibido alguna amenaza recientemente?

-No. –Tony negó con la cabeza.

Entonces aparentemente inconsciente del peligro repasó el cuarto con la mirada.

-Oh, ese es solo Happy. –rio Tony – No se preocupen. Sólo está cuidándome.

Con eso Tony se levantó y caminó hacia el hombre.

-¿Happy? –Steve miró a Rhodes.

-Harold Hoggan. –Rhodes se encogió de hombros –El antiguo guardaespaldas de Tony. Cuando él se… mudó aquí Happy se rehusó a quedarse atrás. Es leal a Tony. Es como un sobreprotector e indulgente tío para Tony. Cuando Tony dijo que se encontraría con ustedes tres, decidimos que Tony no debería estar en desventaja numérica. Pero Happy quería mantener la distancia en caso de que esto fuera una trampa.

-Tú cuidas de Tony. –Clint alzó una ceja, como si hiciera una pregunta. Pero simplemente estaba exponiendo un hecho.

-El chico tiene una boca grande, muy poca idea de lo que es la seguridad personal y es de naturaleza temeraria. –respondió Rhodes –O al menos solía tenerla. Ahora… no es el Tony que conocía. Pero se está acercando a eso. Un paso a la vez. Dicho esto… Happy es el hombre que me ayudará a esconder el cadáver si tengo que matarlos por lastimar a Tony.

-Pareces muy seguro de poder. –lo retó ligeramente Natasha.

-Señorita -Rhodes sonrió –Si es necesario dejaré caer una bomba sobre ustedes si lastiman a Tony. Nadie lastima a mi hermanito y se sale con la suya. Lo han lastimado ya mucho. No dejaré que nadie más lo dañe si puedo evitarlo. Y si no puedo… no lo dejaré sin vengarse. ¿Entendido?

-Entendemos –Asintió Steve –No tengo intención de lastimarlo.

-Intenciones son una cosa. –se burló Rhodes –Acciones son otra. Nunca fue mi intención dejarlo desprotegido.

Con eso Rhodes se levantó y caminó hacia Tony.

-Tones –le llamó suavemente -¿Podemos irnos a casa? No he tenido oportunidad de jugar videojuegos en meses. Estoy algo atrasado. Apuesto que aún puedo ganarte en Mario Kart.

-En tus sueños –rio Tony –Porque ese es el único lugar donde pasará Rhodey.

-Y extraño a tus robots. –Aunque Clint no estuvo seguro de haber escuchado bien.

Rhodes deslizó un brazo sobre los hombros de Tony y gentilmente guió al hombre más joven fuera del bar y en dirección al auto. Hogan se apresuró a rebasarlos para llegar primero al auto.

-Me agrada. –confesó Clint mientras los veía alejarse –Me refiero a Rhodes. Ya había dicho que estoy bien con Tony. Es realmente leal.

-Es un buen hombre. –concordó Steve.

-No estoy segura de que su lealtad está bien puesta. –argumentó Natasha –Aunque lo apruebo como un rasgo personal.

De alguna manera Clint sentía que Natasha automáticamente no iba a aprobar a Tony. Aunque estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, si era para darle suficiente cuerda como para ahorcarse solo, Clint no estaba seguro.

A Natasha no le agradaban los billonarios. Tenía muy poco que ver con la adoctrinación Comunista que había recibido de niña y más que ver con sus experiencias en lo profundo de las depravaciones en las que esas personas estaban dispuestas a hundirse, profundidades en las que ella había tenido que navegar en el nombre de Rusia y más tarde por su reputación profesional como la mejor de las mejores.

El dinero significaba Poder. El Poder significaba Corrupción. Así era como Natasha veía al mundo. Y como se lo había explicado a Clint. Él no estaba tan amargado. A pesar de su terrible infancia, él al menos había tenido una infancia hasta cierto punto. Si Natasha la había tenido, no la recordaba más.

-¿A qué se refería Rhodes con robots?-preguntó Clint sin estar seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-Los programa para ayudarlo. –asintió Natasha -¿Comandos por teclado o voz?

-Comandos de voz –contestó Steve –Son muy avanzados.

-Siguen obedeciendo comandos simples. –Natasha se encogió de hombros –Similares a muchos que he visto antes.

Clint sabía que Natasha con frecuencia era enviada encubierto a investigar el desarrollo de armas, por lo que ella había visto muchos laboratorios y era más experimentada con la tecnología que él o Steve.

-No lo creo. –Steve negó con la cabeza –Son como personas reales. Dum-E ama el fuego.

-¿Fuego? –Clint soltó un respiro -¿No es eso peligroso?

-Dum-E ama el fuego porque significa que tiene usar su extinguidor. –explicó Steve –Básicamente apunta y lo usa todo. Luego de cierta manera lo celebra. Tony siempre lo felicita por eso. Si Tony lo regaña Dum-E se pone de mal humor.

-Espera –Clint frunció el ceño -¿El robot se llama Dummy?

-Sí. –asintió Steve –Creo que Dum-E es el favorito de Tony. Ciertamente habla más con Dum-E. Los otros dos son Butterfingers y U.

-¿Yo? –parpadeó Clint.

-No. U. –Steve negó con la cabeza.

-¿Se llama Clint? –Clint intentó de nuevo.

-No. U.

-¿Clinton?

-U.

-¿Barton?

-Estás molestándome ¿cierto? –Steve se dio cuenta.

-No pude resistirlo. –sonrió Clint -¿Dices que son como personas de verdad?

-Eso creo. –Steve asintió – Tony ciertamente me presentó ante todos ellos. Se aseguró de que supieran que era un amigo.

-Vamos a casa Cap. –Clint sonrió –No creo que Rhodes nos deje acercarnos a Tony por el resto del día.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Incluso con el continuo, lento avance (en serio, Clint empezaba a llamarlo _Glacial_ ) del romance entre Steve y Tony, el trabajo continuo.

Clint entró al camarote asignado a Steve (sí no era un barco, pero por alguna razón desconocida todas las recámaras en las Barracas de SHIELD eran llamadas camarotes) un día.

Como miembro de la iniciativa, Steve tenía un camarote, pero nunca dormía ahí si podía evitarlo. En lugar de ello la usaba más como una oficina.

-Creo que te está obsesionando _un poco_. –señaló Clint mirando alrededor. Una pared entera había sido utilizada para mostrar fotos, mapas, reportes y recortes de periódico acerca de un tema.

-No lo comprendo. –Steve se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué hay que comprender? –Clint frunció el ceño –Iron Man es un Supervillano. Nuestro trabajo es detenerlo. ¿Qué hay que entender?

-¿Por qué? –contestó Steve -¿Por qué es un villano? ¿Por qué estos ataques? ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué puede? –sugirió Clint –Has trabajado mucho en esto. ¿Realmente te molesta tanto?

-Sí –asintió Steve –Porque comprendo a los otros. El Doctor Doom está celoso de Reed Richards. Magneto es un sobreviviente de genocidio y está tratando de infligir ese dolor a otros. Cráneo Rojo quería poder, para probar que era el más fuerte.

-Tenían razones. Avaricia. Orgullo. Ira. Lujuria y Envidia. –concordó Clint

-Los siete pecados capitales. –asintió Steve –O al menos cinco de ellos. Pero Iron Man no encaja en el patrón. No daña a nadie. Físicamente al menos. Las peores heridas que los civiles han sufrido han sido moretones, cortes y tal vez una contusión. Sí, ha habido otras heridas, pero esas son auto infligidas. O causadas por personas tratando de detenerlo. Una bala perdida. Alguien pisoteado durante una estampida de la multitud. Y él se esfuerza en prevenir que ocurran.

-Así que no tiene deseos de matar o dañar. –Clint encogió los hombros –Destruye edificios. Almacenes y fábricas usualmente. Irrumpe en laboratorios de investigación y roba o destruye cosas. Incluyendo registros.

-Y aun así nada de esa información ha sido usada en sus crímenes. –argumentó Steve.

-Hasta donde sabemos. –le recordó Clint –Sólo vemos una pequeña parte de sus acciones.

-Tal vez –concedió Steve.

Clint escaneó la pared otra vez, antes de notar un dibujo. Representaba a Iron Man emergiendo de las llamas, estas parecían formar alas detrás de él.

-¿Qué es esto? –Clint lo tomó gentilmente -¿Fanart?

-Algo que sentí el impulso de dibujar. –respondió Steve –Hay un reporte de Afganistán sobre Iron Man. Uno de los primeros reportes. Creo que técnicamente es el primer reporte de Iron Man, aunque no habíamos tenido ningún avistamiento de él hasta un mes después o algo así. Fue registrado después. El niño que fue entrevistado dijo que vio a Iron Man salir de la llamas como un Fénix.

-Un fénix, ¿huh? –Clint alzó una ceja -¿Qué hacía Iron Man en Afganistán?

-Destruyendo armes –dijo Steve –Fue ahí y destruyó las armas que tenían los insurgentes y terroristas. También salvó a las personas de una pequeña aldea en el medio de la nada. Gulmira. No había escuchado de ella antes.

-¿Así que por qué un Supervillano destruiría armas y salvaría personas que serían inconsecuentes para él? –Clint se dio cuenta –En realidad no tiene sentido. ¿Has tratado de preguntarle a Coulson si tiene algo para ayudar?

-Él continúa evitando decirme. –Steve se encogió de hombros –Creo que está bajo órdenes de hacerlo.

-Veré si puedo conseguir algo más. –dijo Clint –Ve a descansar. Ve a casa. No lo resolverás esta noche. ¿Un consejo? Tal vez quieras considerar tapar esto. O al menos hacerlo menos obvio. Es un poco obsesivo. Y si hay una razón por la que Coulson te está dando largas no quieres llamar la atención. Somos una agencia llena de espías. Y no estoy completamente seguro de que todos sean nuestros.

Era una broma. Pero las palabras de Clint más tarde demostrarían ser proféticas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora:  
> En este capítulo hay dos juegos de palabras.  
> En el primero Dum-E y Dummy suenan igual en inglés. Dummy significa tonto.  
> El segundo: el sonido de la letra U en inglés suena parecido, sino igual, a la palabra You que significa Tú en inglés. Por lo que cuando Steve dice el nombre del robot, parece que está diciendo que se llama Tú.  
> Dato extra: Butterfingers significa Dedos de Mantequilla.  
> Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.


	6. Capítulo 5

-Phil, ¿por qué le han ordenado a Steve que ignore los motivos de Iron Man y que sólo lo haga caer? –Clint no se anduvo con rodeos esa noche mientras cenaba con Phil.

-SHIELD está siendo presionado a ello –Phil fue franco.

-¿El Consejo de Seguridad Mundial? –indagó Clint -¿Por qué? Sí, es una peste. Agravante, sí. Frustrante, sí. Pero es una amenaza financiera. Todo lo que hace puede ser reparado o reemplazado. Y a veces es más como una broma que un ataque.

-El dinero posee intereses de los poderosos. –le recordó Phil –Los poderosos tienen influencia. Una muerte es una tragedia, un millón es estadística. El Senado. El Consejo de Seguridad Mundial. Ellos están protegidos de ataque en su contra. Es improbable que resulten dañados por las acciones de algún Supervillano. Incluso si son atacado, son más valiosos vivos que muertos. Y ellos lo saben. Pero los ataque de Iron Man los afectan directamente. Sus cuentas bancarias reciben el golpe. Y para ellos, eso lo hace una ataque personal.

-Esa no debería ser la razón de nuestras prioridades –declaró Clint.

-Pero lo es. –Phil encogió los hombros –Necesitamos del favor de esas personas para continuar con el financiamiento e inmunidad que tenemos. Así que tenemos que cumplir con sus deseos. Además Iron Man también destruye armas. Mientras que no está haciendo un impacto significativo en el mercado de las armas personales, son las cosas grandes lo que se está volviendo difícil de conseguir. Ningún misil Jericó de IS ha logrado llegar a su destino desde que Iron Man. Él tiene un plan. Sin embargo nadie con influencias está interesado en averiguar cuál es. Solo lo quieren fuera del camino. No les importa cómo. Si puedes les gustaría exhibirlo como un premio luego de su derrota. Pero si muere en batalla, también lo aceptarán.

-¿Y tú?

-Me gustaría saber porque. Pero he aceptado que es más probable que no. Dile a Steve que deje de buscar. Se meterá en problemas. Y no hay manera de predecir donde atacará Iron Man basados en sus ataques anteriores. Yo lo intenté.

Clint asintió y se concentró en su comida otra vez. Trató de no dejarle ver a Phil que preferiría compartir cama con su Supervisor. En lugar de su situación actual donde era más como un inquilino que nunca se molestaba en pagar, pero compensaba haciendo las compras, cocinando y limpiando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Clint acababa de regresar de una misión larga. Como hábito estaba acurrucado en su lugar feliz dentro de SHIELD (aún tenía que recibir permiso para salir de la base después de su reporte).

-Algo anda mal con Tony. –Steve golpeó suavemente uno de los ductos de ventilación.

-Buenos días a ti también. –dijo Clint mientras salía -¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? Nunca estoy aquí… oficialmente.

-Escuché tu respiración –Steve encogió los hombros.

-¿Mi respiración? –Clint lo miró -¿Es en serio?

-Es muy distintiva. –rebatió Steve –Algo está mal con Tony.

-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Clint mientras los dirigía a una sala vacía cerca -¿Su TEPT empeoró?

-No lo sé. –Steve frustrado pasó una mano por sus cabellos –No lo sé. Se está alejando. Y no dice porque. Está usando mangas largas todo el tiempo. Incluso en interiores. No se quita los lentes. Y las puntas de sus dedos… tienen pinchazos. Como si se hubiera clavado a sí mismo una aguja múltiples veces, y por un periodo prolongado de tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esto?

-¿Cómo un mes? –Steve se encogió de hombros – No estoy seguro. No lo noté al principio, estoy seguro de ello. Mira, cada vez que pregunto él me evade. Está pasando más tiempo en su laboratorio de lo que creo sea sano. Algo está mal. Y él no me dice. No me dice nada.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Le agradas. Cuenta contigo como amigo. Tal vez piensa que soy muy cercano. Tal vez hable contigo cuando no está dispuesto a hablar conmigo.

-No soy el experto en hacer a la gente hablar. Te iría mejor con Tasha.

-No confía en ella. Lo sabes. Su risa es muy falsa. Muy forzada. Nunca se quita los lentes alrededor de ella. Tu robas sus lentes. Los quitas de su cara y no se queja. En lugar de eso se ríe. Confía en ti. Una vez me dijo que mientras crecía siempre deseó tener un hermano menor. Y que parecía que había conseguido uno.

-Y le dices cosas a un hermano que no le dirías a un amante. –Clint asintió –Entendido.

Frunció el ceño al ver el ligero rubor de Steve.

-¿Han llegado más lejos que sostener manos verdad? –presionó Clint.

-Nos besamos. –se defendió Steve.

-¿Y no más lejos? –Clint lo miró -¡Dime que al menos se han quitado las camisetas!

-Estamos llevando las cosas lento.

-Santísima… ¡Capitán! Esto no es lento. Es positivamente _glacial_. No, es peor que eso. Acelera un poco las cosas.

-Tony es quien está marcando el paso. –Chasqueó Steve –No voy a presionarlo.

-¿Tony? –exclamó Clint -¿El Maestro del Acostón de una Noche? Incluso si no se ha acostado con tantas personas como dice su reputación, siguen siendo muchas… Ok, ahora sé que algo le pasó.  Déjame conseguir permiso para salir e iré a hablar con él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Clint se había convertido en una cara reconocida en el conjunto departamental de Tony. Al punto del que el portero asintió y le sonrió.

-Hey Shadi. –Clint sonrió -¿Cómo te va?

-Bien, Señor Barton. –contestó Shadi –No había venido en un buen rato, señor.

-Negocios. –Clint se encogió de hombros –Me mantuvieron del otro lado del mundo.

-Muy bien, señor –Shadi asintió.

Clint entró en el elevador y presionó el botón para la entrada del penthouse. Como siempre se preguntó porque no había más seguridad  para llegar al penthouse. Cualquiera podría entrar al elevador y llegar al llegar al piso de Tony. Mientras que entrar dentro del penthouse requeriría de habilidad con las cerraduras que Tony tenía para protegerse, no tomaría mucho forzar la puerta y causar daño (sino muerte) de esa manera.

Gaje del oficio, Clint a menudo pensaba como matar a alguien. Siempre se sentía mal más tarde cuando lo hizo con un amigo. Pero saber cómo lanzar un ataque era el primer paso en saber cómo detener tal ataque. Así que no se sentía mal pro mucho tiempo.

Clint no se molestó con el timbre. No era su estilo. En su lugar tocó la puerta de madera. Usó el viejo patrón de “Shave and a Haircut, two bits”.*

Apenas había terminado cuando la puerta se abrió. Sin embargo no había sido Tony quien la había abierto. Parecía que se había abierto por si sola.

Con cuidado Clint entró al hogar de Tony. Sus ojos yendo de izquierda a derecha. De arriba abajo. Buscaba signos de alguna amenaza.

Steve no había bromeado cuando dijo que algo andaba mal. El olor de alcohol en el aire trajo demasiados recuerdos para el gusto de Clint. Podía ver las botellas alineadas. Todas abiertas.

Clint recordó esa palabra repetida en los archivos de SHIELD: Alcohólico. A pesar de la palabra, esta era la primera ver que podía recordar oler casi esta misma cantidad de alcohol en casa de Tony. No lo había notado, pero en las noches de películas el único alcohol en la casa era el que Clint o Steve llevaban. Y Tony jamás lo tocaba. En su lugar se restringía a si mismo con jugos de frutas o refrescos.

El único consuelo es que todas las botellas estaban amontonadas cerca del lavabo, como si hubieran vaciado el alcohol en él. Clint esperaba que eso fuera verdad.

-¿Tony? –llamó Clint después de asegurarse de que no había nadie en las cercanías.

Sería mejor no pretender que no estaba allí. Su golpeteo en la puerta había prevenido que esa fuera una opción. Sin embargo actuar el papel del visitante amigo inofensivo  podía ganarle el tiempo extra necesario si había algún villano en el penthouse.

-¿Clint? –contestó Tony.

Clint siguió la voz hasta que encontró a Tony, que estaba en el ‘estudio’. Más como una sala familiar con muebles acolchonados. Era ahí donde tenían la mayoría de sus noches de películas y de juegos.

Tony estaba sentado en el suelo rodeado de libros y hojas de papel regadas. Algunos papeles estaban rayados. Otros estaban desgarrados de manera que no había forma de reconstruir la imagen que alguna vez habían tenido.

Pero era el mismo Tony quien le causó la mayor angustia a Clint. El color del hombre se había ido casi completamente. Su piel era casi del mismo color que la crema cortada. Además de las bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, casi escondidas por las ligeramente entintadas lentes que usaba. Su cabello era un desastre y su vello facial no había sido recortado en lo que Clint estimaba una semana.

Sus ropas habían sido usadas alrededor de tres días si Clint tenía que adivinar y estaban manchadas con aceite de motor y grasa.

Sus manos temblaban y estaban envueltas alrededor de una gran taza de lo que parecía ser café.

A juzgar por el par de tazas tiradas a su alrededor no era su primera. Había también un par de latas de Caf-Pow tiradas cerca.

Clint podía apostar que Tony no había dormido en los últimos días, y a menos de que alguien le confiscara toda la cafeína en el futuro cercano probablemente no lo haría en unos más.

-Hola –Tony frunció el ceño –No llamas. No escribes. Uno pensaría que ya no te importo.

-Me importas. –contestó Clint –Lo siento. Estaba en la parte equivocada del mundo. Diferencia de horarios. Y no creí que fuera a estar ahí tanto tiempo. El trabajo se fue a la mierda. Supongo que por eso enviaron un agente solucionador de problemas.*2

Agente solucionador de problemas, Clint bufó mentalmente cada vez que decía esa frase como parte de su pantalla de civil. Él era problemas. Y era un agente. Era la perfecta descripción para él y su trabajo. Y aun así era lo suficientemente normal para que nadie mirara dos veces. Particularmente no con la apariencia de Clint. A pesar de sus músculos bien marcados Clint siempre se veía indefenso cuando vestía de manera civil. Parte de esto era debido a su forma de vestir. Lucía como un hombre joven que se ejercitaba mucho. No un altamente entrenado espía y asesino.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Clint a Tony –No te ves bien. Steve está preocupado por ti.

Clint se sentó cerca de Tony. Vio como el anteriormente industrialista se tensó y se acurrucó ligeramente como si esperara un ataque del que no podría defenderse.

Clint gentilmente quitó la taza de las manos de Tony y la olfateó ligeramente. Podía sentir la cafeína despertándolo, solo por el aroma. Era básicamente un expreso puro en una taza de tamaño estándar. Suficiente cafeína para mantener a un hombre promedio trepando por las paredes por dos días seguidos.

Dejó la taza a un lado, muy lejos de Tony.

Por favor Tony –Clint se acercó lentamente para tocar la rodilla de Tony –Algo está mal. Puedo verlo, claro como el agua. Por favor déjame ayudar.

-No puedes –Tony negó con la cabeza.

-Puedo –discutió Clint –Y quiero. Quiero ayudar.

-No puedes. –Tony cerró los ojos –No hay nada que puedas hacer. Solo vete.

-Pruébame. –rebatió Clint –Puedo pelear con lo que sea.

-No esto –Tony rio –No puedes ayudarme con esto.

-Lo que sea que necesites –dijo Clint –Solo dime, lo conseguiré.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal? –susurró Tony.

-Por supuesto. –Clint estaba sorprendido por el cambio de dirección de la conversación, pero le siguió la corriente.

-Si supieras que tu próximo cumpleaños fuera el último cumpleaños que fueras a tener, ¿qué harías?

-Lo pasaría con la gente que me importa y a quienes les importo. –respondió Clint inmediatamente –Y pelearía. Pelearía contra lo que sea que me estuviera matando por un año más. Un mes más. Una semana más. Un día más. Una hora más. Un minuto más. Un _segundo_ más. Y seguiría peleando hasta el final. ¿Es sobre esto Tones? ¿Estás muriendo? ¿Qué te está matando?

-Afganistán. –Tony rio amargamente –Afganistán está matándome. Yo estoy matándome. Me tomo mucho tiempo. No debería haber durado una semana. En su lugar alrededor de un año y sigo aquí.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

-Nada. No hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudar. Este es el resultado de mi tonto orgullo. Mi propia estupidez. Estoy muriendo y moriré. Estoy peleando todo lo que puedo, pero no es suficiente. No puedo contra esto.

-¡Por supuesto que puedes! –estalló Clint -¡Eres el Maldito Tony Stark! No hay nada que no puedas hacer. Y si no puedes pelear solo, bueno… cuando no puedes correr, te arrastras, y cuando no puedes arrastrarte… cuando no puedes hacerlo, encuentras a alguien que pueda cargarte.

-¡Fuera! –gruñó Tony -¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!

Tony se había levantado. Y su voz cada vez era más y más fuerte. Más y más frenética. Básicamente estaba gritando ahora.

Clint había caído en el repentino cambio de emociones y situación. De alguna forma las palabras de Tony tocaron esa pequeña parte de su cerebro e invalidó su proceso normal de pensar. Antes de que supiera lo que había pasado se había arrastrado lejos de Tony, hacia la puerta. Una vez lejos del alcance de Tony, se dio la vuelta y gateó, eventualmente poniéndose de pie y corriendo fuera del penthouse.

No se detuvo hasta que estuvo a mitad de camino bajando las escaleras. Su corazón aun palpitando en su pecho.

Sus piernas colapsaron debajo de él. No era cansancio físico. Sino el entrar en shock. Y aunque Clint había lidiado con muchas situaciones antes que pondrían a una persona normal en shock, esto era diferente.

En todo el tiempo en que Clint había conocido a Tony, el billonario raramente había alzado la voz y nunca parecía estar visiblemente alterado. Había estado disgustado, dolido, cauteloso, culpable y cualquier otra emoción negativa. Pero no a este grado.

Steve tenía razón. Y Clint estaba completamente seguro de que Tony creía que estaba muriendo. Y no podía evitarlo.

 


	7. Capítulo 6

Con manos temblorosas buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó su celular. Le tomó un momento pero logró encontrar el número que había guardado. Nunca había marcado a este número antes. Sin embargo era el número del único que creía podía ayudar.

-Teniente Coronel Rhodes –la voz fue fuerte y clara.

-Rhodes –Clint logró calmar su respiración lo suficiente para hablar claramente –Es Barton.

-¿Barton? –Rhodes sonaba confuso al principio -¡Oh Clint! Llámame Rhodey. ¿Por qué me has llamado?

-Algo está mal con Tony. –Clint se había enderezado en las escaleras –Creo que está muriendo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-No lo sé. –exhaló Clint –Está asustado. Steve notó que se estaba apartando. Así que me pidió ver si podía averiguarlo. Tony me preguntó qué haría si mi siguiente cumpleaños fuera el último.

-¿Qué mas dijo? – la voz de Rhodey fue grave y peligrosa.

-Dijo que Afganistán estaba matándolo. –Clint encogió los hombros –Que él se estaba matando.

-Calma. –Rhodey parecía estar tratando de tranquilizar al francotirador –Cálmate niño.

-No soy un niño. –respondió Clint.

-Menor que yo. –señaló Rhodey -¿Qué más? ¿Había alcohol ahí?

-Sí. –Clint asintió aunque Rhodey no pudiera verlo –Botellas y más botellas. Por el fregadero. Todo el lugar apestaba. Pero Tony no actuaba ebrio.

-No es un indicador confiable. –suspiró Rhodey –Lo he visto beberse una botella completa de whiskey y conseguir un puntaje perfecto en un examen. Tony es un alcohólico funcional. Énfasis en lo funcional. Como él lo pone, el truco es no es enfocarse en la parte alcohólica, sino celebrar la parte funcional de la oración. Veré si puedo conseguir permiso de ausencia inmediatamente.

-¿Hay alguien más a quien pueda llamar?

-No, niño. –murmuró Rhodey –Soy la única persona que sabe lo que ocurrió en Afganistán. Soy la única persona que tiene una _posibilidad_ de averiguar que está pasando en la mente loca y genial mente de Tony. Necesito que te quedes con él y trates de cambiar su café por descafeinado. ¿Asumo que ya está en la etapa del café?

-¿Hay etapas para esto?

-Tony tiene etapas. Piensa en ellas como las etapas del duelo. ¿Ya llegó al café?

-Sí. Tazas grandes. Huelen como expreso. También hay caff-pows por todos lados.

-Cámbialo por descafeinado. Voy en camino, incluso si me reportan ausente sin permiso.

-No puedo. Lo siento. –susurró Clint.

-¿Por qué no?

-Me echó.

-¿Cómo? ¿Físicamente?

-Solo seguía gritando. Gritándome que me fuera. No sé qué pasó. Solo empecé a correr. Ni siquiera esperé el elevador.

-Tranquilo niño. Ok, olvida obtener el permiso de ausencia. Lo conseguiré retroactivamente, si me molesto en conseguirlo.

-¿No te meterás en problemas?

-Restricción a los límites por treinta días o una reprimenda. Nada de qué preocuparme. Además la Fuerza Aérea me asignó como como enlace con Tony hace años. Me asignaron esa posición porque era cercano a Tony. Deberían haber adivinado que esto pasaría, incluso _después_ de que Tony se medio retiró. Voy en camino. Escucha niño, necesito que vuelvas a subir al penthouse de Tony. Quiero que te sientes afuera de la puerta. No entres. En este estado Tony es más un peligro para sí mismo que para alguien más. Pero solo arremeterá si hay alguien _contra_ quien arremeter. Hiciste lo correcto. Necesito que impidas que alguien más entre. Y que me digas si sale. Dudo que lo haga. Solo quédate ahí y observa.

Rhodey colgó. Clint miró el teléfono por un momento. El comportamiento de Rhodey hacia él era completamente diferente de la última vez que se habían visto. Esa vez el hombre había sido apenas cortés hacia él, claramente solo siendo cortés por el bien de Tony. Era una completa vuelta de 180 grados.

Y mientras que Clint estaba acostumbrado a que la vida le diera vueltas, esto lo descolocó.

Sin embargo volvió a subir las escaleras.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Para el momento en que Rhodey llegó, Clint no estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había llamado. Solo que de momentos parecía que había pasado hace un segundo y un millón de años alternadamente.

Incapaz de soportar sentarse afuera de la puerta, Clint había conseguido encaramarse en estante superior del librero ornamental del nicho. Le daba una buena vista del elevador y la puerta, y lo mantenía de ser visto fácilmente.

-Hey –lo llamó Clint, una vez que vio a Rhodey buscándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba? –preguntó Rhodey –Te pedí que mantuvieras un ojo sobre las cosas.

-Veo mejor a la distancia –Clint se encogió de hombros mientras bajaba.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Rhodey suavemente.

-Un poco alterado. –contestó Clint –Nunca había visto a Tony así.

-Lo he visto un par de veces. –murmuró Tony –Siempre espero no volverlo a ver. Tu trabajo aquí terminó, niño. Déjame a Tony a mí.

-¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable? –Clint soltó un respiro –La última vez estabas a poco de matarme.

-La última vez estabas ahí como amigo de Steve. –le señaló Rhodey –Y yo estaba ahí como familia de Tony. Esta vez, estabas aquí como el hermano menor de Tony. Eso te hace el mío. Y no lastimo a mis hermanos.

-¿Cómo averiguaste eso?

-Tony me llama al menos una vez a la semana. Lo ha hecho desde que ‘desapareció’. Supongo que quería a alguien con quien hablar. Y habla sobre Steve, mucho. Pero así de mucho que habla de Steve, habla igual de ti. No estaba muy feliz al principio. Pensé que tal vez se había enamorado de ti. Entonces escuché mejor. Y pude oírme a mí mismo hablando con mi mamá sobre mi nuevo amigo Tony. Podía escuchar la diferencia entre él hablando sobre ti y hablando sobre Steve. Con Steve, es Eros y Ágape. Contigo, Eros y Philia.

-No lo entiendo.

-Es amor de hermanos. –explicó Rhodey –Te ve como su hermano pequeño. Y yo lo veo de la misma forma. Si yo soy su hermano y tú eres el suyo… eso significa que somos hermanos. Siempre he sido su hermano mayor. Y la razón por la que el hermano mayor nace primero es para proteger a los hermanos y hermanas menores que vienen después.

-No necesito tu protección. –gruñó Clint.

Las sencillas declaraciones que Rhodey estaba dando estaban haciendo que atizadores al rojo vivo crisparan los nervios de Clint. Si todo lo que Rhodey estaba diciendo sobre los hermanos era verdad, ¿entonces que era Barney?

También era ligeramente irritante que Tony considerara que Clint necesitaba de su protección. Rhodey, podía entenderlo, el hombre era un Teniente Coronel. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Clint se consideraba a si mismo mucho más peligroso, podría haber aceptado esa protección. Pero como era las cosas, guardó el secreto con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona.

¿Pero Tony? Tony era un civil hecho y derecho. Clint no necesitaba su protección. En cambio él debería ser el que protegiera a Tony. Y sería un hecho que se aseguraría de que Tony supiera en la siguiente oportunidad disponible.

Nadie protegía a Clint sin su permiso. Él era el Vigilante. Él era Ojos de Halcón. Él era el protector.

-Ve a casa Clint. –indicó Rhodey –Ve a casa. Contacta a Steve y dile que lo manejaré. Veré que puedo hacer para resolver esto.

-¿Y si no se puede? –Clint no quería hacer esa pregunta, pero sabía que necesitaba saber la respuesta.

-La mente más brillante del mundo se encuentra detrás de esa puerta. –sonrió Rhodey –Y no es un hombre que se deja caer y se rinde. Dale una caja de chatarra y algo de tiempo y hará cosas que jamás te habrías imaginado en tus sueños más salvajes. Solo necesito patearlo a la mentalidad apropiada y ponerlo en el camino correcto. He hecho esto más tiempo del que crees. Te llamo más tarde. Cede el puesto. Tu guardia ha terminado. Te relevo.

Con un apretón al hombro de Clint, Rhodey se giró a la puerta de Tony. Entró y la puerta se cerró tras de él.

Sería hasta más tarde que Clint se daría cuenta de que aunque vio a Rhodey extender su mano a la manija, nunca la tocó. Y la puerta se cerró gentilmente tras de Rhodey, sin su influencia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por supuesto que Clint no podía solo irse. No podía simplemente alejarse. No de un amigo muriéndose.

Así que rápidamente se hizo un nido en uno de los edificios cercanos. No era lo suficientemente alto. A Tony claramente le gustaba estar en lo alto. Había estado en uno de los psicoanálisis de SHIELD. Lo habían atribuido a un sentimiento de superioridad y elitismo.

Clint en su lugar creía que estaba más bien ligado al sentimiento de seguridad con estar en lo alto. Después de todo era porque a _él_ le gustaba estar en lo alto. Porque nadie miraba hacia arriba  mientras buscaba a una persona. O raramente lo hacían. Y era más difícil golpear a un hombre parado sobre ti. Había una razón de porque los castillos eran construidos sobre colinas hace todos esos años.

Así que no podía mantener realmente un ojo sobre Tony, en lugar de eso teniendo que ver lo que podía en un ángulo hacia arriba, en vez de hacia abajo como prefería.

No podía ver mucho. El estudio tenía una vista espectacular, pero el balcón estaba bloqueando su línea de visión. O más bien distorsionándola, pues estaba hecho principalmente de vidrio.

Sin embargo podía ver a Rhodey caminando alrededor del cuarto. Una mano alzada, sujetando la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Casi como si hubiera querido pasar su mano por su cabello en estrés o angustia, pero olvidado que no tenía suficiente cabello para hacerlo apropiadamente.

Después Rhodey debió haberse sentado en una silla o en el suelo, porque desapareció del punto de vista de Clint.

Varias horas después apareció de nuevo, esta vez con Tony. Los dos se dirigían hacia la puerta.

Clint no estaba seguro, pero parecía que había cierto salto en cada paso de Tony. Algo que solo había visto cuando Tony estaba realmente emocionado o nervioso sobre algo. Sin embargo no podía estar seguro.

Trató de moverse para seguir a donde estaban yendo, pero los perdió de vista. Observó la salida del garaje por un largo tiempo, esperando que salieran por ahí hacia  donde fuera que iban. Pero no lo hicieron.

Llegó a la obvia conclusión de que no habían salido del edificio o habían usado la salida peatonal.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Stark fue visto hoy –mencionó Phil durante la cena.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Clint.

-En la Finca Privada Stark en Long Island. –Phil se encogió de hombros –SHIELD ha mantenido la propiedad bajo vigilancia por un largo tiempo. Howard Stark fue uno de los fundadores de SHIELD.

-Lo sé.

-Se ha sospechado desde hace mucho que mantuvo escondidos algunos archivos en la Finca Stark en relación a nuestro financiamiento y del Proyecto del Supersoldado. Aunque las búsquedas discretas y las no tan discretas no han revelado nada.

-¿No tan discretas? –Clint frunció el ceño -¿No lo habría notado Tony?

-Stark no ha visitado esa propiedad en particular desde que fue a MIT. Incluso se hizo se un hogar al otro lado del continente para evitar tener que ir ahí. Construyó la Mansión de Malibu para mantenerse alejado del lugar. Ha sido tan confiable en no ir ahí que  nadie pensó en remover los archivos de SHIELD que se encontraban ahí. De ahí que su visita ha levantado sospechas.

-¿Estaba con Rhodey?

-¿El Teniente Coronel Rhodes? Sí. ¿Sabes algo?

-Algo malo ocurrió en Afganistán. No sé qué. Y no sé cuándo exactamente. Pero fue malo y Tony mencionó que lo estaba matando. Quien fuera quien hizo los perfiles de Tony para SHIELD lo hizo tan mal que ni siquiera es gracioso. El hombre está sufriendo por dentro. Y no sé cómo detenerlo. Está tan desesperado por una familia que básicamente me adoptó como su hermano menor de acuerdo con Rhodey. Y de alguna manera a inspirado tal lealtad hacia Tony que estaba dispuesto a irse ausente sin permiso que a dejar a Tony sufriendo. Lealtad como esa no solo viene de un lado.

-Stark no está lo suficientemente consciente de otras personas como para comprender la lealtad.

-Creo que lo es. Creo que se hartó de que la gente abusara de su confianza y decidió esconderla. Mejor no tener amigos que ser traicionado por aquellos amigos convenencieros. Piénsalo, ¿cuando desapareció cuantas personas lo buscaron, que podrían razonablemente ser llamados amigos? Hubo un sospechoso silencio de su parte. Rhodey era la única personal que tenía una conexión personal y seguía presionando con la búsqueda.

-No deberías haber accedido a esos archivos.

-¿Cuándo eso me ha detenido? ¿Vas a reportarme?

-Sabes que no. Soy tu Supervisor. Te protejo de los superiores. Ese es mi trabajo.

Y muy en el fondo Clint sabía que así era como las cosas debían ser. Pero eso no lo detuvo de desear por más. Incluso aunque sabía que jamás podría tenerlo.

-Lo sé. –Clint sonrió; la sonrisa ocultando el dolor en su corazón.


	8. Capítulo 7

 

Pasó casi una semana para que Rhodey llamara a Clint.

-Barton. –Clint contestó el teléfono.

-Clint –la voz de Rhodey era cálida –Es Rhodey. Dile a Steve que arreglé el problema.

-¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Y qué quieres decir con arreglarlo? Las personas no pueden ser _arregladas_ simplemente. No funciona de esa manera.

-Tony no es como los demás. Sus problemas son diferentes. Y no, las personas no puedes _arreglarse_. Pero “personas” es un término relativo. Tony no es igual que los demás. Como iba diciendo… rayos, necesito dormir un poco. No había tenido tantos desvelos desde la universidad. Aunque tampoco había sido asistente de laboratorio de Tony desde entonces. Lo extrañaba. Aunque este punto de cansancio, no mucho… mira, necesito dormir algo antes de reportarme y que me den mi justo castigo. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que se trataba de un problema de hardware no de software. Tony está durmiendo ahora… espero. No te rindas con él. Tony no entiende a las personas. Es muy bueno fingiendo que sí.  Realmente bueno en darle a la gente lo que quieren ver, oír y creer. Pero solo está fingiendo. Siempre lo ha hecho. Dile cuando ha cruzado una línea. Dile cuando ha hecho algo que te ha molestado. Dile y dile como mejorarlo. Como ser mejor. Es un gran hombre. Y creo que algún día si tenemos mucha suerte incluso será uno muy bueno.

-No lo entiendo.

-Tony creció sin muchos amigos. Sin mucho de un padre. Sin mucho de una madre. Tenía un mayordomo… piénsalo. ¿Por qué crees que construyó un robot a los ocho? Quería compañía. Las niñeras que tenía eran despedidas si le mostraban demasiada amabilidad o afecto. Estás lidiando con un hombre horriblemente inseguro.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? Claramente te has nombrado su protector.

-No te apartaste mientras sufría. Te quedaste donde podías. Me llamaste cuando fue demasiado para ti. Y te mantuviste alerta cuidando de él. No eres alguien convenenciero. Estás comprometido con su amistad. Y entiendes que alguien necesita proteger a Tony. Incluso cuando él cree que no lo necesitas. O tal vez especialmente.

-Tal vez debería dejarte en paz para que puedas dormir.

-Lo apreciaría. Llámame en una semana, para saber cómo está Tony.

-¿No estás seguro de que el arreglo será permanente?

-Creo que después de adonde tuvo que ir para arreglar esto, le tome un tiempo lidiar con ello. Repórtate conmigo. Yo lo verificaré con él.

-¿Debería ir a visitarlo?

-Puede que valga la pena, pero dale hasta mañana en la tarde. Debería estar despierto para entonces.

-Es mediodía.

-Ok, mañana en la noche entonces. No hemos dormido desde que me llamaste. Buenas noches.

-Nos vemos luego. –Clint dejó salir un respiro cuando Rhodey colgó.

Buscó una silla para sentarse. Tenía problemas para aceptar lo que Rhodey le había dicho.

El problema no era que le costaba trabajo aceptar que Rhodey estaba dispuesto a dejar a Tony a su cuidado.

El problema era que lo estaba haciendo. Porque podía entender por completo a qué se refería Rhodey. Todo lo que había leído en los archivos de Tony decía que solo tenía tres personas cercanas a él. Incluso Stane había declarado a Tony como muerto en Afganistán. De hecho, este había pedido que le dieran fin a la búsqueda. Decía que era innecesario arriesgar al personal militar en la búsqueda de un cadáver.

 Aquel dato en particular no era muy conocido. Tampoco el que cuando a Rhodey le habían dicho que la milicia estaba considerando cancelar la búsqueda este había golpeado en la cara al mensajero que se lo había dicho.

Considerando que Stane había conocido a Tony prácticamente toda su vida, era algo muy frío y cruel. Lo cual explicaba mucho. Porque, si así era como la persona que había conocido a Tony por más tiempo lo trataba, él probablemente no sabía como las personas normales interactuaban.

Rhodey probablemente se había acostumbrado rápidamente a juzgar si las personas se quedarían a corto o a largo plazo. Y de alguna manera Clint había marcado todas las casillas que indicaban que no iba estar ahí solo por un momento y al siguiente no.

Lo cual era verdad a su manera. A menos de que SHIELD le ordenara específicamente a Clint que terminara su amistad con Tony, no se apartaría del exéntrico genio. Y tal vez ni siquiera así. Clint no era conocido exactamente por seguir órdenes que no le agradaban.

Además a Clint _le_ _agradaba_ Tony. Sentía la abrumadora necesidad de proteger al hombre. Clint sabía que los psicólogos decían que era algo con lo que tenía problemas. Tenía la necesidad de proteger a cualquiera que considerara vulnerable o preciado para él. Y Tony encajaba en ambas categorías. Estaba herido, dañado y sufriendo. Era un civil sin entrenamiento en combate y probablemente sufriendo de TEPT.

A pesar de la máscara fuerte que Tony usaba, estaba expuesto, y Clint estaba seguro de que él lo sabía.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Clint espero a que fuera de noche antes de ir a casa de Tony. Entró al ascensor sin muchas preocupaciones, notando a Happy detrás del escritorio de seguridad.

Entró al elevador y presionó el botón para el piso del penthouse.

Sin embargo, el ascensor no comenzó a ascender, en cambio empezó a bajar.

-Señor Barton – una voz con acento inglés provino de por encima de Clint –El Señor Stark ha pedido su presencia en el sótano.

-¿Quién eres? –Clint se movio de forma de que su espalda estuviera contra la esquina del ascensor para obtener la mayor protección disponible.

-Soy Jarvis, señor Barton –respondió la voz.

Clint notó que el descenso estaba tomando más tiempo del necesario si estuviera siendo llevado al estacionamiento subterráneo. Estaba yendo más profundo.

Clint movió su cuerpo de forma que pudiera alcanzar con facilidad su cuchillo de ser necesario y aun así permanecer protegido en la esquina del elevador. Tenía vista de la entrada pero él no era visible inmediatamente, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de la gente iba en el centro del ascensor.

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron.

Música a alto volumen llegó a los oídos de Clint. Logró reconocer “Shoot to Thrill” de AC/DC.

-JARVIS –se escuchó la voz de Tony –Creí que dijiste que Clint ya había llegado.

-Está en el ascensor –contestó Jarvis con calma.

-¿Clint? –gritó Tony –Está bien. Entra. Bienvenido a mi laboratorio.

Con cautela Clint se movió hacia el frente. Observó la apariencia de la tecnología de punta en la habitación. Esta era espaciosa y bien iluminada. Podía ver a un par de robots moviéndose en los alrededores, uno usaba un gorro de fiesta y estaba cubierto de serpentinas.

Ciertamente no eran lo que a Clint le venía a la mente cuando pensaba sobre robots. Usualmente pensaba en robots humanoides como los Doombots, Drons o Iron Man.

Sin embargo fue Tony quien atrajo más la atención de Clint. Estaba vestido impecablemente, apoyado contra una de las mesas de trabajo. Su cabello había vuelto a su aspecto pulcro habitual y su barba de candado había sido arreglada. Su piel seguía viéndose demasiado pálida, pero ya no estaba tan blanca. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos se había ido y sus ojos brillaban vivazmente otra vez.

De hecho se veía más como Tony que como… no, más como Stark. Pero con las expresiones faciales de Tony. No había ninguna sonrisa falsa ahí. Solo lo auténtico.

-Te ves mejor. –Clint dio un respiro –Mucho mejor.

-Me siento mejor. –sonrió Tony –Rhodey que tú lo llamaste. Gracias por eso.

-No sabía que más hacer. -Clint se encogió de hombros -¿Qué es este lugar?

-Mi taller –explicó Tony -¿Dónde más esperabas que estuviera?

-No lo sé –confesó Clint -¿No se pregunta la gente porqué la cuenta de electricidad del edificio es tan alta?

\- No. –Tony negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa en un su rostro –Hace aproximadamente un par de décadas atrás IS produjo algo llamado Reactor Arc. Se suponía que era para callar a los Hippies. Energía limpia. Pero el costo no era viable e IS no trabajó lo suficiente para hacer que lo fuera. Pero funciona. Puse uno aquí. Le da energía a este lugar. Produce suficiente energía para mantenernos desconectados. Puse algunos páneles solares en el techo para ocultarlo.

-¿Y el ruido?

-Una insonorización muy eficiente. –dijo Tony –No puse la música cuando el elevador se abrió, así que ya lo habrías notado.

No realmente, pensó Clint. Su audición también podría haber interferido por su habilidad para notar la música de Tony. Pero le tomaría la palabra al Genio.

-¿Cómo excavaste este lugar? Seguramente alguien se habría dado cuenta.

-No lo excavé recientemente –Tony sonrió –Compré el edificio cuando estaba en MIT. Derrumbé el viejo. Hice construir este junto con el taller en ese entonces. Completa a mi garaje oculto, así nadie ve mi auto ir y venir. Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue instalar el Reactor Arc.

-¿Por qué no lo sabe más gente?

-Lo escondí. Soy muy bueno hackeando. Escondí los registros donde podía. Mantuve todo en un perfil bajo. Pocas personas saben que este lugar me pertenece, Rhodey, Happy, Steve y ahora tú. Pepper sabe donde está, pero no que me pertenece.

-¿Por qué?

-Necesitaba un escondite. Un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarme. Nadie sabe que vivo aquí, aparte de aquellos que absolutamente necesitan saberlo. Ni siquiera los otros habitantes del edificio.

-Seguramente el arquitecto…

-Diseñé este lugar. –Tony agitó la cabeza –Y todos los contratos de los constructores tienen cláusulas de secreto en ellos.

-¿Lo diseñaste? –Clint soltó una exhalación –Pero no eres arquitecto.

-Me presenté a algunas lecciones. –remarcó Tony –leí los libros. Hice el examen. Los pasé, por supuesto. Saber como algo está construido es el primer paso para destruirlo. Técnicamente tengo el título. Sólo que no bajo mi nombre real.

-¿Hackeaste otra vez?

-Mantengo muchas cosas ocultas.

-Yo diría. –Clint observó alrededor del cuarto, esta vez con más atención -¿Eso es un arco?

Señaló a una de las paredes, que parecía tener un arco en su soporte.

-¿Has visto a Ojo de Halcón en las noticias? –preguntó Tony retóricamente –Empecé a preguntarme ¿por qué un arco? Empecé a preguntarme que tanto podía mejorar el diseño. ¿Qué tan difícil es hacer un arco? Me entretuvo un rato. Entré a un par de clubs de arquería para tener una idea de con qué estaba lidiando. ¿Por qué te enfocaste en eso?

-La arquería es un hobby mío. –Clint fue bueno en su desvío -¿Puedo?

-Por supuesto –rió Tony –Demonios, si lo quieres, quédatelo. Ha terminado su trabajo. Me mantuvo ocupado un rato. Me distrajo.

-¿Esos son tus robots? –Clint señaló a los tres maniobrando a su alrededor, incluso mientras tomaba el arco para examinarlo.

-Sí. –Tony sonrió –Dum-E está cubierto en las cosas de fiesta. Butterfingers está tratando de limpiar. Y U está tratando de limpiar a Dum-E. Dum-E deja a U ayudar o Dios me ayude te donaré a una universidad pública. ¡Lo digo en serio esta vez!

Clint no contuvo su risa mientras veía el acto de comedia de los tres robots, Dum-E desesperadamente tratando de mantener su sombrero y serpentinas. Steve tenía razón, estos no eran sólo robots. Estaban vivos y sus naturalezas eran casi humanas.

-Este lugar es increíble –exhaló Clint.

-Lo sé. –Tony sonrió –Es mi Nirvana. Tengo todos los juguetes que necesito. Es mi lugar seguro. Nadie que yo no quiera puede entrar aquí.

-¿Entonces por qué me lo muestras ahora?

-Porque trataste de ayudar, incluso cuando yo no lo quería. Te quedaste a mi lado, incluso cuando estaba en uno de mis realmente malos estados… y necesito tu consejo. Eres el único que puede decirme lo que necesito saber.

-¿Y qué es eso? –Clint dejó el arco, donde había estado jugando con él; moviéndose más cerca de donde Tony estaba recargado.

Con un ligero salto, Clint subió a la mesa de trabajo y se sentó en ella con las piernas cruzadas.

-Eres el mejor amigo de Steve –respondió Tony –Lo conoces mejor que los demás.

-Sí, seguro –Clint asintió -¿Qué hay con eso?

-¿Probablemente te ha dicho hasta donde nuestra relación ha llegado?

-Steve no es del tipo que bese y cuenta. Como deberías saber. Pero he logrado sacarle hasta que escalón están y que tan lejos su relación _no_ ha llegado, en puro sentido físico.

-Eso es mi culpa. –Tony se encogió de hombros –Sabes que estuve en Afganistán. Como prisionero de terroristas.

-Sí.

-Me lastimaron. Me lastimaron mucho.

-Lo imaginaba. Tienes TEPT gracias a ello.

-Ese no es el problema. Tengo control básico sobre lo peor de eso. Son las otras cicatrices lo que son el problema.

-A Steve no le importarán las cicatrices. –le aseguró Clint –Se enamoró de ti. No de tu físico. Sino de tu mente… si tiene sentido.

-De alguna loca manera lo tiene. –murmuró Tony –Pero es totalmente diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Mira, no puedo realmente explicar el problema con mis cicatrices. ¿Podría mostrarte para que puedas decirme lo que crees que Steve va a pensar? No quiero que me lastimen.

-Seguro. –Clint sonrió –Pero te digo de una vez, no importa que tan mal se vea, a Steve no le importará. Y no veré nada debajo de tu cintura. No necesito ver esa parte de ti.

-Está bien. –contestó Tony –El problema no está debajo de la cintura.

Alejándose ligeramente de la mesa, Tony se giró dando la espalda a Clint y se quitó la playera. Después removió el chaleco de tela gruesa que llevaba debajo. Clint frunció el ceño cuando vio eso. No estaba haciendo nada de frío afuera como para usar chaleco, menos aún dentro del laboratorio de Tony.

Sosteniendo con fuerza el chaleco contra su pecho, casi como si fuera la cobija que da seguridad a un niño, Tony se dio la vuelta.

Entonces bajó sus brazos, descubriendo su pecho.

Clint dio una larga y profunda inhalación mientras trataba de comprender lo que se le estaba mostrando. No era para nada lo que había esperado o como algo que hubiera visto antes.

Una tenue, pero brillante, luz azul emanaba del pecho de Tony. Estaba precisamente en el centro de su cuerpo, por la misma altura de su corazón. De tamaño aproximado al puño de Clint. Por alguna razón estaba causando pequeñas luces de advertencia en la cabeza de Clint. Pero no podía relacionar por qué.

A pesar de verse tan extraño y raro, era inquietantemente hermosa.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Clint -¿Para qué es?

-Todos creen que salí del ataque inicial… del inicio del secuestro sin daños. –Tony suspiró –No lo hice. Estuve demasiado cerca de la explosión. Me dijeron que llaman a las personas como yo, los Muertos Andantes.

-¿Por qué? –presionó Clint. Tenía que saber, el simple término estaba haciendo que su corazón se hundiera con miedo y temor. No podía ser tan malo como se oía, ¿o si?

-Porque le toma a una semana a la metralla incrustada en una persona en llegar al corazón. Tuve suerte. Me querían con vida. Implantaron un electromagneto para mantener la metralla a raya.

Lo era.

-¿Pusieron esa cosa dentro de ti? –Clint tenía que saber.

-No. Me conectaron a una batería de auto. Construí el primero de estos para reemplazar la batería. Es un Reactor Arc. Una versión miniaturizada.

-¿Qué son esas cicatrices? –Clint frunció el ceño, forzando a su mente lejos de las otras preguntas que rondaban en su cerebro. –Son más recientes.

-¿Cuáles? –preguntó Tony.

-Las raíces que salen de él. –Clint las señaló.

-Eso era el problema. –murmuró Tony –Usé paladio como centro. La única cosa que tenía disponible en el momento. Y la única cosa que funcionaba. Pero es venenoso. Me estaba manteniendo con vida, pero matándome al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y ahora? –Clint exhaló horrorizado.

-Creé algo nuevo con lo que funciona. –Tony encogió los hombros. –Rhodey me dio una patada en la dirección correcta para hacer algo que funcionara. Un problema de Hardware.

-No de software –Clint parpadeó, el críptico comentario de Rhodey finalmente tenía sentido.

-Exacto.

-¿No puedes solo hacerte cirugía? ¿Deshacerte de la metralla y por consecuente la necesidad de eso en primer lugar?

-Le he enviado escaneos de mi herida a los mejores doctores en el campo –contestó Tony –Todos concuerdan que la única solución a esto sería un completo trasplante de corazón y pulmones. La lista de espera es larga. Muy larga. No tengo el derecho de quitar a alguien en la cima de la lista. No tengo derecho de negarles una vida. Yo al menos _tengo_ una vida. Sí, no es perfecta y no es para nada cómodo tener un recordatorio tan tangible de mi secuestro restregarse en mi cara todos los días. Merezco esto. Esto es el resultado de mi arrogancia. De mi orgullo. De mi estupidez. De mi ingenuidad. Yo me gané esto. Con mi narcicismo. Con mi indulgencia. Esta es mi carga. Este es mi castigo. Pero también es la fuente de mi fuerza. Yo construí esto. Me rescaté. Me salvé a mí mismo. Fui fuerte. _No_ fui débil. No me di por vencido. No me rendí. Me mantuve firme. Me mantuve orgulloso. Los derroté. Gané.

-Sí, lo hiciste. –concordó Clint.

Okay, e iba a _insistir_ que SHIELD reescribiera el perfil psicológico de Tony. El hombre era mucho más fuerte de lo que habían pensado. Y mucho más propenso a la depreciación personal de lo que era sano.

Más fuerte y al igual débil de lo que cualquiera hubiese pensado. Tony era un conjunto andante de contradicciones. ¿Quién diría?

-Tony, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. –dijo Clint firmemente –A Steve no le desagradaré. Es hermoso. Y después de que le explique porque lo necesitas, Steve va a amarlo. Te mantiene con vida. Eso por sí solo es suficiente para admirarlo y respetarlo. Que sea hermoso por si solo es completamente irrelevante del tema. No tienes nada que temer… ¿Puedo tocarlo?

-Adelante –la voz de Tony estaba tensa, pero claramente estaba tratando de no mostrar su miedo.

Lentamente, casi con reverencia, los dedos de Clint recorrieron la fr[ia superficie del aparato.

-¿Construiste esto en una cueva?

-El primero, sí.

-Dios, eres un genio. –Clint se alejó -¿Y de esto es a lo que tenías miedo? Idiota! A Steve no le importará. Confía en mí.

-Lo hago –Tony pareció sorprenderse a sí mismo con sus palabras –JARVIS, ¿puedes programar una cena para mí y Steve para mañana en la noche?

-Muy bien Señor –la voz inglesa habló -¿Puedo preguntar qué tipo de cocina le gustaría?

-Sorpréndeme –Tony agitó una mano en el aire mientras volvía a ponerse el chaleco.

-¿Quién es ese? –preguntó Clint.

-JARVIS –Tony encogió los hombros.

-Entendí eso –suspiró Clint –Pero ¿dónde está él?

-Just a Rather Intelligent System. (Solo un Sistema Muy Inteligente)* -dijo Tony suavemente –No es humano. Es el sistema de computadora de la casa. Una IA. Se encarga de la seguridad de todo el edificio. Los guardias de seguridad en el frente son la parte visible del sistema. JARVIS es el invisible. Nadie que no viva en este edificio puede ir a otro piso que al que estén invitados. Las puertas de las escaleras están controladas por él. El ascensor está controlado por él. Se encarga de las cámaras de seguridad y de los sistemas de alarma. Si es eléctrico y está en este edificio, JARVIS tiene acceso.

Clint parpadeó en sorpresa y shock. Internamente se preguntó sobre la extensión de las capacidades de JARVIS. Si él (¿eso?) estaba encargado de la seguridad entonces él (¿eso?) era claramente un sistema muy complicado. Clint también llegó a la conclusión de que a menos de que le dijeran lo contrario el continuaría considerando a JARVIS como una entidad masculina. Simplemente para su paz mental.

-¿JARVIS? –Clint miró hacia arriba, en falta de un rostro al cual dirigirse -¿Podrías por favor llamarme Clint?

-¿Sería Señor Clint un compromiso aceptable? –contestó JARVIS –No puedo ser tan informal.

-Aceptaré Señor Clint –asintió Clint.

-Muy bien Señor Clint –dijo JARVIS –Señor, me gustaría señalar, una vez más que aún no ha comido desde que despertó.

-Ya comí! –protestó Tony.

-Un smoothie de Dum-E no cuenta como una comida, Señor. –replicó JARVIS –No tengo deseos de imponer su ser inconsciente en el Señor Clint cuando tenga que pedirle que lo regrese a su Penthouse para dormir en una cama apropiada.

-Tengo un sillón muy cómodo aquí abajo. Para eso es que está _allí_!

-Por supuesto, Señor. –JARVIS sonó muy sarcástico -¿Por qué alguien desearía dormir en una cama? La sola idea en sí es ridícula.

-Vamos. –Clint envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tony –Te prepararé mi mundialmente famoso sándwich de desayuno. Será estupendo, te lo prometo. Luego podemos ver algunas películas. Tienes toda una vida por vivir. Salgamos de aquí un momento. Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo en lugares como estos recientemente.

Tony cedió y permitió que Clint lo llevara al elevador. Clint dejó el arco de buena gana, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Además, no era del tamaño o tenía la distribución de peso apropiados para él.


	9. Capítulo 8

A Tony le tomó otra semana para confesarle a Steve lo que había debajo de su camisa.

Sin embargo no fue culpa de Tony. El día después de que se lo contara a Clint, Iron Man regresó de su mes sabático y empezó a causar caos en periodos más cortos de tiempo de lo que lo había hecho antes.

Las personas de Análisis de Comportamiento dijeron algo sobre aceleración y posible evolución. Todo lo que Clint sabía era que estaba ocurriendo frustrantemente en un mal momento.

Afortunadamente a Tony no parecía preocuparle  que el trabajo interfiriera. Incluso si no sabía exactamente lo que hacían él respetaba su dedicación al trabajo. Incluso si era solo como agentes resolvedores de problemas para una compañía internacional involucrada en en ámbito de la seguridad.

A Clint realmente le gustaba esa pantalla. Tenía misterio y romanticismo. Aparentemente revisaban la seguridad de bancos y embajadas a lo largo del mundo y analizaban intrusiones, y también proveían de seguridad a aquellos que los contrataban. En alguna extraña forma era de hecho bastante acertado y adecuado.

Cómo eran las cosas, Clint supo cuando Tony lo había dicho , porque Steve buscó a Clint y se sentó enfrente del arquero.

-Te mostró entonces - dijo Clint suavemente.

-Sí. -Exhaló Steve -Sí. Dios, ¿de qué tipo de infierno...?

-Del tipo del que escapó. -le recordó Clint -Es lo que necesitas recordar, Cap. Él no se doblegó. Escapó de ahí. Por su cuenta. Se rescató a si mismo. Tony es rudo... para ser civil.

-Tienes razón. -asintió Steve -Es fuerte. Pero eso no me detiene de querer haber _estado_ ahí. De haberlo protegido. De salvarlo. Porque nadie debería tener que pasar por eso. Especialmente no Tony.

Interiormente Clint tenía que estar de acuerdo. Pero nuevamente él era ligeramente sobreprotector con el genio. El hombre a menudo aparentaba ser extremadamentemente infantil, lo que mucha gente podía considerar molesto, Clint lo hallaba remarcablemente adorable. Le hacía querer actuar como la mamá gallina del genio, de una manera puramente platónica.

Además Tony no era su tipo. Horriblemente competente y fácilmente pasado por alto; el hombre de cada hombre por otra parte lo _era_.

-La cosa es, -suspiró Clint -no creo que alguien más habría _podido_ lidiar con eso. Pudiera haber sobrevivido. Creo que Tony es la única persona en el _mundo_ hubiera podido escapado de la forma en que lo hizo.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor -murmuró Steve.

-Lo sé. -Clint rió amargamente - Pero él sobrevivido. A eso es a lo que tienes que aferrarte. A lo que _tenemos_ que aferrarnos. Sobrevivió. Y vive. Y tenemos que _mantenerlo_ de esa manera. Eso es lo que hacemos todos los días. _Hacemos_ del mundo un lugar mejor para las personas como Tony.

-Incluso si no saben exactamente quienes somos o lo que hacemos. -asintió Steve.

Los dos se sentaron en un mutuo y cómodo silencio por un largo rato.

-A pesar de todo es hermoso. -murmuró Steve.

-Lo sé. -afirmó Clint -De una forma inquietante.

-¿Tengo que preocuparme de que te agrade de más? -Steve alzó una ceja.

-No es mi tipo. -rió Clint -Solo piensa en mí como el protector y molesto hermano menor.

-¿Para cuál de nosotros?

-¿Tengo que escoger? -preguntó Clint.

Steve solo rió en respuesta.

-Aunque me recuerda a algo. -dijo Clint suavemente.

-¿A qué? -presionó Steve.

-No logro recordarlo. -Clint se encogió de hombros.

-Yo tampoco. -suspiró Steve -No debe ser tan importante si ninguno de los dos logra recordarlo.

-Sí. -sonrió Clint -No ha de serlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aproximadamente dos semanas más tarde,  Clint se encontró a si mismo dentro de los ductos de  ventilación por sobre la oficina de Fury.

Y por propósitos oficiales, además. Algo que le pareció muy extraño al arquero, considerando cuanto trabajo le costaba a Fury tratar de mantener a Clint _fuera_ de los ductos por lo general.

Sin embargo, cuando Stark entró a la oficina, Clint lo entendió.

Porque _era_ Stark. No era el agradable, generoso y ligeramente retraído Tony.

Este era el ruidoso y descarado, presumido y confiado Stark. Arrogante y desdeñoso con las personas.

Y una malditamente buena máscara en la opinión de Clint. Aunque habiendo conocido a Tony cómo él, podía ver las grietas en esa máscara, las fisuras en la armadura.

Se veía principalmente en sus ojos, lo que explicaba porque Tony no se había quitado los lentes oscuros. Pero desde su ángulo, Clint podía ver sobre las gafas y a los ojos de Tony, los cuales estaban mirando alrededor, buscando rutas de escape y claramente sintiéndose superado en números por la doble escolta cuidando la puerta, Fury y su ayudante (que en realidad era Hill).

La sangre de Clint empezó a hervir. Fury sabía cada detalle de Tony que Clint había considerado suficientemente relevante para reportarlo (las preferencias de Tony en sandwiches y pizzas no era relevante, tampoco lo era el nivel en el que estaba la relación de Steve y Tony, aunque sabía que habían pasado de sostener manos).

Así que el acomodamiento, posicionando a Tony para que no pudiera ver la puerta o los guardias fueron usados deliberadamente para poner a Tony a la defensiva. para hacerlo sentir pequeño y débil.

Y luego estaba en siguiente paso, Fury mandó fuera a los guardias en la puerta. Y así hizo sentir a Tony más seguro y mejor. En consecuencia haciendo sentir a Tony en deuda con Fury para que así estuviera más dispuesto a acceder a lo que fuera que Fury quería.

-Así que, Cíclope, -gruñó Tony -¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Para qué armarte todo este teatro?

-Quiero que construyas un Iron Man.

\- Wow -Stark alzó ambas manos -Uno, ya no fabrico armas. Dos, ya no estoy involucrado con Industrias Stark. Tres, quieres que haga ingeniería inversa de un diseño que no puedo desarmar, porque estoy muy seguro de que no tienes uno. Cuatro, quieres que haga ingeniería inversa de un diseñoqu que ni siquiera he visto en persona. Soy bueno... ¡Diablos, soy un maldito _genio_! Pero algunas cosas no son posibles.

-Uno, eres el mejor en tu campo. Dos, no me importa que ya no estés involucrado con Industrias Stark, estoy seguro de que tienes un laboratorio. Tres, eres lo suficientemente listo para resolver ese problema. Cuatro, eres lo suficientemente listo para resolver ese problema. Algunas cosas no son posibles. Pero esto es posible y quiero que lo hagas.

-No puedes comprarme fácilmente. -Tony volvió a dejar el archivo en la mesa - Este rompecabezas no me interesa.

-Está atacando tu compañía.

-¿Y me debería importar por qué? -Stark alzó una ceja - Dame una buena razón para hacerlo.

Fury empujó el archivo en la mesa hacia Tony, que esperó un largo rato para tomarlo y hojear las hojas de papel dentro.

-¿Y me debería importar por qué? -le retó Stark -Soy un narcisista. No me importa nadie además de mí.

-¿Qué hay de Rogers? -retó Fury.

-¿Quién?

-Steve Rogers. - Fury dejó otro archivo en el escritorio -¿Creíste que desapareciste? Te hemos estado observando Stark. Siempre te hemos observado. Howard Stark era parte de esta organización desde el inicio. Era uno de los fundadores. Te hemos estado observando durante toda tu vida.

-No toda. -sonrió Tony.

Y Clint sabía que Tony tenía razón. Incluso si SHIELD había vigilado a Tony desde el día en que había nacido, aún les seguían faltando tres meses. Y también estaban los meses, de los que Fury no estaba confesando no saber nada, en los que Tony había logrado desaparecer.

-Y si quieres tratar lo de: 'Eso es lo que tu padre hubiera querido' -continuó Stark -Búscate otra audiencia. Porque está no está escuchando. Mi padre no me amaba. A mí padre yo no le importaba. El día más feliz de su vida en el que yo tuve algo que ver fue cuando me envió lejos a un internado cuando tenía ocho años. Ya no siento deseos de impresionar a mi padre. Dejó de ser una influencia importante en mi vida hace mucho tiempo. El murió para mí mucho antes de que se pusiera a si mismo bajo tierra. Y no me hagas _empezar_ con mi madre.

-Así que tienes problemas, -rebatió Fury -eso no cambia el hecho de que todavía tienes responsabilidades. Puedes hacer esto. Howard siempre dijo que cuando se necesitara, eras alguien en quien se podría contar.

Tony se recargó en la silla, claramente pensando en algo.

-Quiero dos condiciones. -dijo Tony.

-¿Cuáles son? -presionó Fury.

-Tú accedes a ellas o no tendrás tu Iron Man. -disparó Tony de vuelta -También necesito todo lo que tengas sobre Iron Man.

-No podemos simplemente entregarte archivos clasificados...

-No estoy pidiendo detalles como fechas, tiempos y lugares. -contraatacó Tony -Quiero toda la información que tengan sobre las especificaciones del traje.

-No tenemos tal información. -dijo Hill -No hemos sido capaces de hacerle alguna prueba. Siendo que es usada por nuestro enemigo.

-Pero apuesto a que tienen lecturas. -dijo Tony -Que alguien uso un sensor de velocidad en él. Que han medido la altitud que ha alcanzado. Que saben su peso aproximado. Que saben cuales armas causan daño y cuáles no. _Eso_ es lo que busco. Detalles que me permitirán saber a lo que me estoy dirigiendo.

-¿Cuál es la condición? -preguntó Fury.

-Dos condiciones. -corrigió Tony.

-La primera condición eran los archivos -señaló Fury.

-No. -Tony negó con la cabeza -Eso es lo que _necesito_. Las  condiciones son lo que _quiero_. La primera condición es simple, esta es la última vez que SHIELD me pide un arma.

-No podemos solo...

-Sí, si pueden. -Tony interrumpió a Hill - Pueden pedirme trajes protectores, escudos, maquinaria, transportes, computadoras, comunicadores, firewalls, programas, prótesis, equipo espía. Lo que sea que quieran. A menos que esté disenso para matar a alguien, o incluso lastimarlo físicamente.

-¿Y la segunda?-la voz de Fury fue fría, pero Clint podía ver qué estaba considerado la oferta.

-Yo decido quién piloteará el traje. -dijo Tony.

-No. -gruñó Fury -Nosotros escogemos el piloto.

-Compromiso. -Tony se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante -Yo escojo un piloto. Ustedes le evalúan y me dicen _porque_ no puede ser piloto. Si mi elección falla en estar en sus estándares puedes elegir a quien tú quieras. Pero te prometo, no voy a hacer una mala elección. No tengo intenciones de poner mis armas en las manos equivocadas.

-Tú nos das el traje y al piloto y nosotros los evaluaremos. -Fury se levantó claramente indicando el fin de la reunión -Estoy de acuerdo con tus condiciones. Haré que un agente te lleve los archivos una vez los hallamos reunido.

Stark se levantó y casi huyó de la oficina. Fury le vió irse antes de darse vuelta para dirigirse a los ductos de ventilación.

-Agente Barton, al frente y al centro. -gruñó Fury.

Clint salió y cayó en una postura firme enfrente del director.

-Sí evaluación.

-Lo hará. -dijo Clint -No está feliz sobre ello. Él _realmente_ no está feliz sobre eso. Pero lo hará. Sensor, no apruebo las tácticas de intimidación que usó para llegar a este acuerdo.

-Necesitamos la ventaja. -respondió Fury -El lazo que tenga con él no es algo que me importe particularmente si se daña. Stark es la mente más brillante con vida. Y Dios me ayude, nunca se lo diré. Su ego crecería demasiado.

-Y yo sostengo, -Clint regresó con calma -que no me interesa cuántos disque expertos ha enviado a hacer el perfil de Tony, todos y cada uno de ellos estuvo mal en su evaluación.


	10. Capítulo 9

Clint estuvo ligeramente sorprendido de recibir un mensaje de Tony esa tarde.

No era que estaba sorprendido de recibir un mensaje de Tony. El genio parecía preferir los mensajes a las llamadas. Él decía que era porque no quería que lo molestan mientras estaba trabajando. Clint pensaba que era porque así Tony podía pensar mejor sus palabras.

La sorpresa era que Tony no parecía haber pensado sus palabras tanto como solía hacerlo. Los mensajes de Tony siempre parecían como controlados.

"Por favor ven. Necesito compañía." No era un mensaje que Tony normalmente enviaría. Mostraba soledad, miedo y depresión.

La cual, _sí_ , Tony sentía, pero nunca se lo dejaba saber a las personas. Porque si las personas sabían entonces podían tomar ventaja de ello.

Clint estaba seguro de que quebrantó varias leyes de velocidad mientras se apresuraba a ir a casa de Tony, pero él no fue el único. Se encontró con Steve en el garage, justo cuando descendía de su motocicleta.

—¿Recibiste su mensaje? —preguntó Steve.

—Sí. —asintió Clint.

—¿Alguna idea de por qué está así?

—Algunas —Clint se encogió de hombros —te lo diré más tarde. Por ahora, necesitamos concentrarnos en Tones.

Se subieron al elevador en silencio. Clint iba completamente quieto, Steve moviéndose constantemente. Una clara señal de que ambos estaban preocupados y ansiosos.

Una vez en el penthouse ambos se dirigieron con rapidez al estudio. Fue ahí donde encontraron a Tony sentado en el piso, envuelto en una manta y mirando a la nada.

Steve se sentó junto a Tony, con cuidado se acercó a tomar la mano de Tony, claramente no queriendo activar un episodio del TEPT de Tony. No importaba que tanto hubiera mejorado, aún podía tener una recaída.

Clint fue a la cocina a preparar chocolate caliente. Sorprendentemente, una de las especialidades de Clint cuando se trataba de cocinar. Tony aún seguía tratando de descubrir el ingrediente secreto que hacía que supiera tan bien (canela).

—Vuelve con nosotros Tony. —suplicó Steve mientras Clint repartía las tazas —¿Qué te molestó? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte?

—¿Qué... Qué están haciendo aquí? —parpadeó Tony.

—Tú nos enviaste un texto, —Clint se encogió de hombros -asi que venimos. Dijiste que nos necesitabas.

—Nunca envié el mensaje. —Tony negó débilmente con la cabeza —Lo escribí. Pero no lo envié.

—Yo lo envié Señor. —la voz de JARVIS sonó desde los altavoces —Usted estaba claramente angustiado y necesitaba compañía más allá de la que los robots o yo podemos darle. Me tomé la libertad de conseguir lo que necesitaba, Señor.

—Recuérdame reescribir tu código JARVIS, —murmuró Tony —piensas demasiado.

—Señor esto _es_ para lo que me diseñó. Para asistirle en su investigación y cuidar de usted.

—Lamento molestarlos, —murmuró Tony —estoy bien.

—No, ¡ _no_ lo estás! —insistió Steve —Estás temblando. Todo lo que quieras... Todo lo que _necesites_... estoy dispuesto a dártelo. Tony, podemos con esto. Lo sabes.

—Me pidieron construir un arma. —confesó Tony.

Clint estaba ligeramente tenso, por qué mientras él sabía lo que estaba pasando, Tony no sabía que él sabía. Por lo tanto Tony no tenía permitido dar detalles. No quería tener que reportar que Tony había hablado sobre algo confidencial. Estaba seguro de que en alguna parte del contrato había una cláusula en contra de ello.

—¿Quién? —demandó saber Steve —Yo _sé_ que ya no quieres hacer eso. No tienes que hacerlo. Sólo recházalos.

—No puedo. —Tony negó con la cabeza —Tengo que hacer esto.

—No, no tienes que. Solo recházalos. —repitió Steve.

—Es muy tarde. —Tony rió amargamente —Ya firmé el contrato. Puse un par de condiciones. Pero ya está hecho. Tengo que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —Steve dejó salir un respiro —¿Quién? ¿Quién quiere que hagas esto?

—No puedo decirte quien. —Tony le tomó un sorbo a su bebida —No puedo decirte que estoy construyendo. Pero conseguí que acordaran que esta es la última arma que van a pedirme.

—¿Has trabajado para ellos antes?

—Son clientes regulares de IS —Tony se encogió de hombros —Al menos supieron venir con el mejor en lugar de ir con la compañía.

—¿Por qué? —Steve trató nuevamente.

—Para proteger a Pepper —dijo quedito Tony

—¿Pepper? —Clint frunció el ceño. No recordaba a nadie con ese nombre en los archivos de Tony.

—La señorita Potts —La llamo de esa forma o Pepper. Usualmente Pepper. Ella era mi Asistente Personal. La contraté para ese puesto después de que ella irrumpieron en mi oficina tras haber atacado a mis guardias de seguridad con spray de pimienta para decirme que había cometido un error en mis cálculos. Ella encontró un error que yo no había visto. Y sabía lo suficiente para saber que era un error. Y era lo suficientemente terca como para no dejar que nada la detuviera de hacer que lo corrigiera. Ella fue la única persona a la que tuve que dejar atrás.

—¿Qué? —Steve estaba confundido.

—Cuando 'desaparecí', —explicó Tony —tenía a tres personas que quería que supieran a donde me iba y que les importaba lo suficiente como para preguntar y que significaban para mí lo suficiente para decirles: Rhodey, Happy y Pepper. Rhodey está en la Fuerza Aérea, él no pudo venir, pero puede visitarme. Happy se convirtió en el Jefe de Seguridad del edificio, manteniéndome a salvó. Lo disfruta. A Pepper le pedí que se quedará. La compañía la necesitaba más que yo.

—¿Si sólo es una secretaria, —preguntó Clint —por qué la necesitaba la compañía?

—Una compañía con un mal CEO y una buena secretaria aún así logrará funcionar exitosamente. Una compañía con un buen CEO y una mala secretaria se mantiene a flote aún en la posibilidad de una crisis. —explicó Tony —Pepper es la mejor. IS la necesita más que yo. Sin embargo Stane no le tiene mucho aprecio. Ellos me prometieron que si hacía este proyecto se asegurarían de que Pepper se quedará en IS. Que se quedaría en el puesto en que está ahora y donde es necesaria. Pero que si conseguís un ascenso no interferirían.

—¿Haces esto por Pepper? —Steve le dió un abrazo con cuidado —Eres un buen hombre.

—¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a las armas? —preguntó Clint suavemente —Quiero decir, entiendo que te lastimaron, pero sigo sintiendo que hay algo que no sé.

Tony cerró los ojos y se apoyó más en el consuelo que le daba el abrazo de Steve.

—Nunca le dije esto a nadie, —empezó —ni siquiera a Rhodey. Cuando el convoy fue atacado en Afganistán, no fui herido en la explosión inicial. Incluso estaba consciente. Ví la bomba que cayó cerca de mí. La bomba que estalló y casi me mata. Pero más que eso, fue un diseño que reconocí. Un diseño que yo conocía. Fue concebido en mi cerebro. Modelado por mis manos Fabricado en una de mis fábricas. Con la intención de ser la espada del ejército Americano y sus aliados. Pero en lugar de eso usado en su contra, por los enemigos con los que peleaban.

—Oh Dios. —Clint tragó saliva.

No era _sorpresa_ que Tony tuviera problemas. No era _sorpresa_ que hubiera dicho que se estaba matando a si mismo.

—Se pone peor. —Tony rió amargamente —Cuando me llevaron a su cueva, ví docenas y docenas de cajas. Todas con mi nombre en ellas: Stark. Mis armas. Mis creaciones siendo usadas en contra de las personas que deberían usarlas. Usadas en contra de inocentes que no tenían forma de defenderse.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie? —preguntó Steve.

—Porque sólo tengo mi palabra. —Sólo la palabra de un egocéntrico y narcisista capitalista. La palabra del "Mercader de la Muerte". Habría sido acusado de, en en mejor de los casos, mentir; y en el peor, de venderles las armas a los Diez Anillos en persona. Además, tengo TEPT, quizás el trauma me estaba afectando.

Ambos operativos de SHIELD podían escuchar el tono burlón en la última oración de Tony. Estaba claro que el genio sabía como sus palabras podían ser fácilmente ignoradas.

—¿Cómo crees que las hayan conseguido? —preguntó Steve.

—Solo hay dos formas. —dijo Tony —Uno, alguien en el ejército las robó y vendió al los Traficantes de Armas. Dos, alguien en IS las vendió por debajo de la mesa. Siendo franco preferiría lo primero.

—¿Por qué? —demandó Clint —¿Crees que tener traidores en el ejército es mejor?

—No. —Tony negó con la cabeza —Pero tal robo sería menor. Habría menos de mis armas en las manos equivocadas. Y no serían las cosas grandes. Serían las cosas pequeñas que sin más fáciles de llevarse. No cosas como tanques o aviones.

—Además que es alguien de IS , significa que es alguien con el rango lo suficientemente alto para modificar los libros y hacer que las cifras coincidan. Notaríamos la discrepancia de otra forma. Y a todos los de ese rango o más alto los conozco personalmente. Prefiero ser traicionado por alguien que nunca he conocido que por alguien en quien confié lo suficiente para ponerle _en_ esa posición de poder.

Eso Clint podía entenderlo. Tony preferiría una tradición anónima que una tradición por un compañero de trabajo. Tenía sentido. Porque una tradición anónima dolería muchísimo menos.

—No quiero que personas inocentes sean lastimadas por mis armas otra vez. —susurró Tony —Pero sigue pasando. Es lo que causó mi crisis nerviosa. Christine me mostró fotografías de mis armas siendo usadas contra civiles inocentes. Contra Gulmira.

—¿Gulmira? —presionó Steve con delicadeza —¿Qué es eso?

—Es un pequeño pueblo de Afganistán. —respondió Tony —Yinsen era de ahí.

—¿Quién es Yinsen?

—Un mejor hombre de lo que yo alguna vez seré. —Fue la única respuesta de Tony, susurrada tan bajo que Clint casi no lo escuchó.

No hubo más información. Tony simplemente se acurrucó contra Steve e ignoró las suaves preguntas que le hacían Steve y Tony.

De hecho solo dijo una cosa más antes de caer dormido en los brazos de Steve.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé. —contestó Steve, causando que una sonrisa adormilada adornara la cara de Tony.


	11. Capítulo 10

La siguiente mañana Steve y Clint se encontraron en el departamento del primero bebiendo tazas de café.

—Está aterrado. —murmuró Steve.

—No. —Clint negó con la cabeza —Determinado y alterado. Pero no aterrorizado. No quiere volver a ser lastimado por una arma creada por el mismo.

—¿Quién le pediría _hacer_ esto?

—Nosotros lo haríamos. —suspiró Clint —SHIELD lo haría. Ví cuando cuando ocurrió..

—¿Por qué?

—Fury quiere un tener Iron Man para sí mismo.

—Tony no podrá hacerlo. —murmuró Steve —Incluso la ingeniería inversa necesita algo _a partir_ de lo que trabajar.

—Es un genio. —Clint cerró los ojos —Hemos trabajado con Reed Richards antes, ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Si.

—Tony es tan o más inteligente que él. —explicó Clint —Personalmente yo diría que más. Pero eso es principalmente porque Richards se enfoca en la teoría. Tony se enfoca por completo en la práctica. Richards pasaría años estudiando un arma para descubrir todo acerca de cómo su desarrollo se refleja y afecta a la cultura de la que proviene. Tony la desarmaría, averiguaría como funciona, cómo está hecha y como mejorarla. Esa es la diferencia entre ellos.

—Richards no es para nada como Tony.

—Lo sé. A mí de hecho me agrada Tony. Richards me desespera. Mira, la mayor parte de esto es mi culpa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque reporté que ví un arco en el laboratorio de Tony.

—Taller. —lo interrumpió Steve —Él lo llama su taller.

—Okay. —asintió Clint —Su taller. Tony me dijo que lo construyó después de ver a Hawkeye en acción. Supongo que Fury pensó que si Tony había estudiado a Hawkeye y construído un arco, definitivamente podía crear una armadura de Iron Man. Al menos en teoría. Para ser honestos, creo que tiene razón.

—Igual le tomaría meses. —le recordó Steve —Tony va a pasar un infierno construyendo esa cosa por meses.

—¿Meses? —Clint alzó una ceja —Apuesto a qué serán dos meses a lo máximo. Un mes a lo mínimo. Te dije que es un genio.

—Howard no podría hacer algo como eso.

—Tony no es Howard. —Clint negó con la cabeza —Ni siquiera lo pienses. Por lo que sé... comparar a Tony con Howard es como comparar a un Profesor de Universidad con un estudiante del primer año. No hagas eso. Creo qué en parte por eso ambos no se llevaban bien. Creo que Howard podía ver que Tony era más inteligente que él y se sentía intimidado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Steve —Howard nunca se sintió intimidado por mí y yo era más fuerte que él. Él tenía lo suyo sin importar lo mejor que alguien podía ser en determinada área. ¿Por qué se sentiría intimidado por su propio hijo?

—Porque —insistió Clint —Howard siempre fue la persona más inteligente del lugar. Así que ¿de repente descubrir que ya no lo era? ¿Que en lo único es que había construido su reputación y forma de vida ya no era verdad? Eso debió de haber sacudido su mundo. Creo que eso es lo que pasó. Pero yo no estaba ahí. Así que no sé. Lo único que puedo hacer es suponer. Lo que no me agrada.

Los dos se sentaron en silencio por un largo rato.

—¿Realmente es tan inteligente? —susurró Steve.

—Sé que es difícil de creer. —rió Clint —Especialmente considerando que los dos lo hemos visto quedársele viendo a una trampa china y tratando de sacar sus dedos de ahí por más de una hora.

—Estaba medio dormido. —lo defendió Steve.

—Lo sé. Pero eso no lo hace menos gracioso. —le recordó Clint —Y sí. Es así de listo.

—¿Que tan malo crees que sería si voy y golpeo a Fury en la cara?

—Uno, mucho. —Clint empezó a contar con sus dedos —Dos, ¿puedo ver? Tres, ¿puedo filmarlo? A mí tampoco me gusta lo que Fury le está haciendo a Tony.

—Ustedes dos son como hermanos.

—Él es fácil de querer. —Clint se encogió de hombros —Oh y Tony dijo que él escogería quien usaría la armadura. Acordó que SHIELD le evaluaría, pero él hace la primera elección.

—¿Tú crees que escogerá a alguno de nosotros?

—Es una opción lógica. Pero no me gustaría estar dentro de un traje grande y pesado. No importa que tan ágil se vea Iron Man cuando hace sus maniobras. ¿Y soy solo yo o ese hombre cambia de trajes más que algunas mujeres cambian su cabello?

—No eres solo tú. —rió Steve —Aunque supongo que cuando logramos dañarlo tiene que repararlo. Así que probablemente trata de mejorarlo.

—Supongo. —dijo Clint.

—Desearía saber qué es lo que se propone.

—Únete al club.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al rededor de dos semanas más tarde, Steve aporreaba la puerta de Clint (léase: de Phil).

—¿Qué pasa? —Clint lo vió con ojos somnolientos.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo. —dijo Steve —Necesito... necesito...

—¿Civil o SHIELD? —murmuró apenas audiblemente Clint.

—Civil. —contestó Steve rápidamente —Sólo necesito un amigo.

—¿No puede hacerlo Tony?

—¿No esto? —Steve negó con la cabeza —Es muy riesgoso.

—¿Riesgoso para qué? —parapadeó Clint —Dijiste que era como civil.

—Riesgoso de que Tony averiguará sobre... ya sabes. —Steve agitó una mano con desesperación.

A pesar de la _completa_ falta de pistas por parte de Steve, Clint logro entender el problema. A donde fuera que iban a ir, porque no había duda de que Clint _iba_ a ir, había riesgo de que la identidad de Steve podía ser expuesta.

Clint suspiró, agarró una mochila bien equipada que estaba cerca de la puerta y salió de la casa. Subió con facilidad detrás de Steve en su motocicleta y agradeció a su suerte que prefería usar jeans y botas de forma de que estaría más protegido si pasaba lo peor y tenían un accidente.

Steve le pasó el casco extra y arrancó.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Clint después de un largo periodo de silencio.

—¿Qué tanto sabes sobre los Comandos Aulladores?

—Lo mismo que cualquiera. —Clint se encogió de hombros —Probablemente un poco más, tomando en cuenta que vivo con el mayor fan de Capitán América de la región.

—¿Cuántos de ellos siguen con vida?

—¿Oficialmente? —Clint tuvo que pensarlo un momento —Ninguno de ellos. Al menos ninguno de los Comandos Aulladores oficiales. Peggy Carter sigue con vida, pero no sé donde está viviendo. Hasta donde sé, nadie sabe.

—Eso es lo que pensé. —Steve terminó la conversación.

El camino fue largo, pero Clint estaba acostumbrado a largos ratos de inactividad y observación así que, aunque estaba aburrido, no estaba muy molesto con el silencio. De todas formas Steve era por naturaleza una persona callada. Bastante además. Especialmente cuando estaba alterado.

Aunque Clint se sorprendió cuando Steve paró frente a una gran mansión, las impresionantes puertas de la reja firmemente cerradas; no era el lugar en que se esperaba que terminarían.

El letrero en el muro llamaba al lugar "Crocker's Folly".

Inclinándose hacia el frente, Steve apretó el botón del sistema de Intercom.

—Steve Rogers e invitado, ¿de visita? —era claramente una pregunta.

—Lo esperábamos, señor. —la respuesta fue inmediata —Por favor entre.

Los jardines detrás de los muros eran tan lujosos como se veía el exterior. Pero también eran más cómodos y hogareños de lo que Clint esperaba. Steve condujo todo el camino hasta la entrada de la casa principal, pasando al lado de lo que parecían casas más pequeñas.

Al entrar en la casa, Clint notó que estaba distribuida como un lujoso hotel campestre. Pero igualmente, más hogareño de lo que Clint se hubiera imaginado. Aunque Clint no había estado en muchos lujosos hoteles campestres. No por mucho tiempo y usualmente no usaba la puerta frontal.

Todo se veía diferentes detrás de escenas después de todo.

—Buenas tardes, señor. —los saludó de forma amable el hombre detrás del mostrador —Me indicaron que le informará que los esperan en la Sala Barnes.

Clint sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo ante el comentario. Vió a Steve tensarse ante lo que dijo el hombre.

Sin pensarlo, ambos siguieron las indicaciones que les habían dado.

—Steve, —murmuró Clint —¿qué ocurre? Apoyaré tu coartada. No importa cual sea. Pero necesito saber cuál es.

—Ninguna, —exhaló Steve —solo la verdad. Sólo necesito un amigo a mi lado.

Steve abrió la puerta.

Dentro y habían tres hombres. Dos de inmediato, aunque lentamente, se pusieron de pie y saludaron. El otro saludó desde su silla de ruedas.

—Capitán. —dijeron todos.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capitulo 11

—En descansó —susurró Steve mientras Clint cerraba la puerta.

—¿Quién es tu amigo Cap? —preguntó el hombre de color al tiempo que todos volvían a sentarse.

—Llámalo Clint, Gabe. —contestó Steve —Los extrañé.

—Seguramente no tanto como nosotros a ti Capitán. —dijo el hombre asiático —Tú solo nos extrañaste por poco más de un año. Nosotros te hemos extrañado por más de setenta años.

—Clint, —Steve se giró para encarar al arquero —conoce a los Comandos Aulladores. Gabriel 'Gabe' Jones. James 'Jim' Morita. Montgomery 'James' Falsworth.

—Se supone que todos ustedes están muertos. —exclamó Clint.

—Puedes agradecerle al chico por eso. —sonrió James —Nos mantuvo a salvo. A todos.

—¿El chico? —Steve frunció el ceño.

—Nuestro chico. —diji Jim —Nuestro muchacho. De Howard por sangre. Pero nuestro por derecho. Él vino a nosotros, hace mucho tiempo, y dijo que quería darnos un lugar donde estuviéramos a salvo. Donde cuidarán de nosotros. Donde pudiéramos desaparecer.

—Y vino en buen momento. —agregó Gabe —Por mucho que disfruté haciendo lo que hicimos y tengo muy buenas memorias de nuestros tiempos como los Comandos Aulladores... odiaba las repeticiones de lo que habíamos hecho cada diez años. Las entrevistas. La prensa. El acoso.

—Tony nos ofreció un retiro de todo eso. —dijo James —Oficialmente morimos. Nuestras familias lo saben y nos visitan frecuentemente. Pero no hablarán de ello. Mi esposa está aquí.

—La mía también. —asintió Gabe.

—Si hubieran sabido que seguimos vivos cuando hiciste tú gira de regreso,  —sonriò Jim —hubiéramos vuelto a ser entrevistados y seguidos. Solo que diez veces peor.

—¿Estás bien Capitán? —preguntó suavemente Gabe.

—Yo debería preguntar eso —Steve se hundió en su silla.

—Es solo la edad Steve. —James sonrió —Nos llega a todos con el tiempo. Se llevó a Dum-Dum . Jacques cayó luchando en un secuestro de todas las cosas. Aunque él diría que valió la pena.

—Lo hizo. —concordó Gabe —No se salieron con la suya. Eso es lo importante.

—Lo que queremos saber Capitán, —Jim se inclinó en su silla ligeramente hacia delante —es cuáles son tus intenciones hacia nuestro muchacho. Nuestro Tony.

—¿Suyo? —preguntó Clint.

—Steve siempre insistió que Howard era uno de nosotros. Un Comando Aullador no oficial. —explicó Jim —Al igual que Peggy. Cuando Tony nació, todos nuestros hijos habían crecido, o casi. Tratamos de estar ahí para Tony tanto como fue posible. Pero usualmente nos negaron acceso.

—¿Por qué? —demandó saber Steve —¿Quién se atrevió?

—Howard. —Gabe fue franco —Cap, él cambió. No era el hombre que conocimos. Estaba obsesionado con encontrarte. Cuando cada uno de nosotros, con el tiempo, nos dimos por vencidos en encontrarte nos cerró la puerta. Cualquiera que no creyera que seguías vivo y que aún podías ser encontrado no valía la pena hablarle, al menos eso creía Howard. Y sí, él _tenía razón_ sobre ti, pero eso no significa que tenía razón en apartarnos de esa manera.

—Peggy fue la única que no le dijo que debía parar, —dijo James —pero ella empezó a tener demencia. Y progresó _rápido_ , para el tiempo en que Tony salió del MIT, todo lo que mantenía a Peggy en el aquí y en el ahora se había ido.

—A Tony le lastima visitarla, —dijo Gabe —porque todo lo que ella ve es a Howard. Algunas veces ella pregunta cuando volverás de una misión. Otras le ruega encontrarte. Y otras le pregunta cómo está el bebé Tony.

—No puede estar con ella por mucho. —Jim cerró sus ojos con pena —No le pedimos que lo haga. Ella es así con la mayoría de nosotros. Le preguntó a mi nieto la semana pasada por qué se había rasurado el bigote. Él nunca ha tenido uno. Pero se parece tanto a mí...

—Está atrapada en su propia mente. —Clint exclamó con horror.

—Sí. —concordó Jim —Está a salvo aquí. Todo el personal está cuidadosamente escogido para asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos robará sus secretos. Todos los visitantes son revisados dos veces. Incluso los otros residentes son revisados buscando riesgos de seguridad.

—Este lugar se suponía sería un santuario para nosotros. —la voz de Gabe fue firme. —Dicho eso Capitán, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones hacia nuestro Tony? Porque si sólo lo estás usando...

—Nunca. —Steve negó con la cabeza —Lo amo. Quiero estar con él el resto de su vida.

Clint lo miró, por algún tiempo había previsto que esto pasaría, nunca esperó escuchar decir las palabras en voz alta.

—Él te ama. —James sonrió gentilmente —Hemos estando escuchado sobre 'Steve' en las pocas conversaciones que hemos tenido con Tony creo que prácticamente desde que se conocieron.

—Nunca creí que ese chico caería tanto y tan rápido. —rió Gabe —Pero hay que recordar que tiene la decisividad de Howard. Una vez que se ha decidido por un camino, es muy difícil hacerle desviarse de él.

—Nunca pensamos que su Steve pudiera ser nuestro Capitán. —dijo Jim —Y él nunca lo hará. ¿Se lo están ocultando por alguna razón?

—Él actuaría diferente. —explicó Steve —Trataría al Capitán América diferente. Alguien podría enterarse y tratar de usarlo contra mí. No quiero que salga herido por mí. Quiero que esté a salvo. Él... es preciado para mí. Lo amo.

—Bien. —Gabe fue firme —Él necesita eso. _Merece_ eso.

—¿Ustedes... ustedes no están asqueados? —preguntó Steve.

—No. —James negó con la cabeza —Los tiempos han cambiado. Además todos creíamos que tú y Bucky eran un poco más cercanos de lo que las reglas permitían.

—Nunca pensé en Bucky de esa forma. —medio protestó Steve —Éramos hermanos. No amantes. Y nunca dijeron nada.

—Nos salvaste, —bufó Jim —viniste por nosotros cuando todos los demás nos habían abandonado. Sí, fue principalmente por Bucky. Pero no nos dejaste atrás tampoco. ¿Cómo podríamos odiar algo como eso?

—Y ahora podemos ver que estábamos equivocados. —le tranquilizó James —Pero en ese entonces... los dos siempre compartieron barracas. Y cuando solo había una cama ahí nunca necesitaron turnársela.

—Compartimos un departamento en Brooklyn por años. —contratacó Steve —Y no había calefacción. En el invierno compartíamos una cama para mantenernos calientes. Lo cuarteles no eran exactamente calientes tampoco. Y sí, era más pequeño antes, pero hacíamos que funcionara. Era también... confortante. No estábamos haciendo nada.

—Te tomamos la palabra en eso Capitán. —rió Jim —Dios, todavía te sonrojas como una maldita colegiala católica.

—Nunca le dijimos a nadie nuestras sospechas. —dijo James —No queríamos a nadie irrespetando tu memoria. De ninguno de los dos.

—De hecho... —Gabe alzó una mano en disculpa.

—¡No lo hiciste! —acusó Jim —¡Gabe!

—Fue a mi nieta. —Gabe se encogió de hombros —Vino a mí después de que sus padres, mi hijo y mi nuera, la corrieran por tener una novia. Me preguntó si había algo malo con ella. Si estaba enferma... no podía dejarla así. Así que le dije sobre el Capitán y Bucky y lo que creíamos. La hizo sentir mejor. Le hice jurar guardar el secreto. Y le dije que la única cosa que me importaba sobre que tenía una novia era que la tratara bien. Le dije que si ella rompía el corazón de mi pequeña nieta le rompería las piernas. Se casaron el año pasado.

—¿Casado? —Steve parpadeó —Creí que la unión civil...

—La ley cambió. —contestó Gabe —No es legal en todos los estados. Pero Nueva York lo legalizó en el 2011.

—Estonces es mejor que vaya a comprar un anillo. —dijo Steve firmemente.

Hubo silencio por un largo tiempo.

—Creo que habla en serio. —exclamó Jim en shock.

—Lo hago. —respondió Steve.

—Buien, —James se encogió de hombros —cuando Tony acepte el compromiso... tráelo aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Clint frunció el ceño.

—Somos la parte más oculta de la familia de Tony. —explicó James —A los que protege con más fiereza. Quiero decir, podemos cuidarnos nosotros mismos ... o al menos podríamos. Pero somos más viejos que antes. Tony siente que tiene el deber de protegernos. Así que construyó este lugar para nosotros. Incluso lo nombró para nosotros.

—La taberna. —sonrió Steve suavemente —Donde les pedí que me siguieran a las puertas de la muerte.

—Y todos accedimos. —asintió Jim —Nunca me he arrepentido de esa decisión ni una sola vez en toda mi vida, Cap. Y nunca lo haré.

—¿Tony alguna vez sabrá del Capitán América? —preguntó Gabe.

—No. —Steve negó con la cabeza —No quiero que lo haga. Lo menos que sepa estará más seguro. No puede decir las palabras equivocadas. No puede reaccionar de forma incorrecta. Es la mejor forma de mantenerlo a salvo. Su seguridad es buena. La mejor. Pero se mantendrá fuera de la vista.

—Creo que tiene razón. —concordó Jim —Todos sabemos que Tony es listo. Pero es mejor que no sepa. Se preocupará menos. ¿Qué es lo que cree que hacen?

—Análisis de seguridad. —respondió Clint —Y agentes de seguridad. Básicamente trabajo de guardaespaldas y mejorar/revisar sistemas de seguridad.

—Parece suficientemente convincente. —dijo James.

—¿Pero Tony no pensará que es extraño que Peggy me reconozca? —preguntó Steve.

—No, —suspiró Clint —él probablemente pensará que tienes un ligero parecido, si lo que dicen de su memoria es cierto.

—He tenido con ella la misma conversación cinco veces en diez minutos. —la voz de Jim fue casi un lamento —La mujer que conocimos murió hace mucho. Solo que su cuerpo y mente aún no lo saben.

Sonaba cruel, pero Clint podía ver a qué se referían. Debía de ser frustrante haber conocido que tan brillante había sido Peggy Carter (según había escuchado por Steve en el pasado) y verla ahora, una mera sombra de cómo solía ser, atrapada en el pasado del que nunca podría volver e incapaz de darse cuenta de que el mundo seguía avanzando sin ella.

Clint no quería verla. No quería manchar la imagen que tenía de Peggy Carter viendo en lo que se había convertido. Ella estaba a salvó. Seguramente feliz, Tony se habría encargado de eso.

¿Qué necesidad tenía Clint de entrometerse? ¿Qué necesidad tenía Clint de ver su humillación? Incluso si ella misma no se sentiría humillada, Clint se sentiría humillado en su nombre.

Mantendría su distancia.

Para ser honestos, Clint estaba asustado. Perder el control de su cuerpo era algo que Clint sabía era una posibilidad en su línea de trabajo. Y tenía miedo de ello. Pero la idea de perder el control de su _mente_ , eso asustaba al arquero más que nada. Lo habían golpeado y roto antes, una simple marioneta quebrada de un ser humano. Pero aún había tenido su mente. Aún había sido capaz de resistirlo.

—Siempre serás bienvenido aquí Capitán. —dijo Jim —Aunque tráenos noticias de nuestro muchacho. No le gusta hablar de si mismo aquí. Aquí solo escucha o habla sobre ti.

—Lo haré. —prometió Steve.

Los cuatro soldados se saludaron unos a otros una vez más, hubo una ronda de abrazos y después Steve y Clint se fueron.

—Tony es un buen hombre. —remarcó Clint —¿Él hizo todo esto por ellos?

—Creo que lo que Tony hace y lo que Tony deja ver al público son dos mundos aparte de cada uno. —Steve se encogió de hombros —Esto es más que solo arrojar dinero a algo.

—Ni que lo digas. —suspiró Clint de acuerdo.


	13. Capítulo 12

No es necesario decir, que Clint se encontró a si mismo siendo arrastrado por Steve a acompañarlo a comprar un anillo poco después de eso. El retraso siendo causado, una vez más, por el ataque de un Supervillano. Esta vez de parte de Iron Man de hecho, que por alguna razón, había sido más activo en las últimas semanas.

Después de ir tienda tras tienda tras tienda, Clint definitivamente se estaba sintiendo frustrado y molesto.

—¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando? —gruñó Clint.

—El correcto. —respondió Steve.

—¿Y tienes idea siquiera de cómo es? —contratacó Clint —Porque te he visto rechazar anillos porque son muy ornamentados y luego rechazar otros porque son muy simples. No quieres zafiros porque no pueden competir con su azul. Pero los diamantes son muy comunes. Los rubíes te hacen pensar en sangre. ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?

—No lo sé. —Steve negó con la cabeza —No quiero que se atore cuando esté trabajando. Así que no puede ser muy elaborado. Pero no quiero una banda plana y simple. Y quiero que tenga un significado. Para los dos.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Steve! —gruñó Clint —¡Es como si estuvieras buscando el Anillo Único!

Algo se iluminó en los ojos de Steve y sin decir una palabra salió corriendo.

Clint corrió tras de él, pero se rindió al cabo de unos cientos de metros. No había forma de que pudiera alcanzar al Súper Soldado. No cuando iba a ese ritmo. El cual Clint sabía que ni siquiera era la velocidad máxima de Steve.

Tendría que buscar al hombre más tarde e interrogarlo sobre cuál había sido su decisión. Y sobre cómo es que esta había salido de lo que Clint había dicho en su frustración.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Steve, descubrió Hawkeye dos semanas más tarde, era malditamente bueno en mantener un secreto. Clint seguía sin saber cómo se veía el anillo que Steve había escogido. Solo que el hombre perdidamente enamorado lo había comprado.

Sin embargo ese _no_ era un tema en el que Hawkeye debería estar pensando. No cuando Fury había llamado a todos los miembros del Proyecto Iniciativa a una junta.

Mientras que ellos no sabían de que se trataba, Hawkeye lo sospechaba. Tony había pasado mucho tiempo en su taller desde que le habían dado el trabajo. Sin embargo las últimas tres noches habían tenido noches de películas.

Clint sospechaba que la réplica del traje de Iron Man estaba terminada.

—Stark terminó la armadura. —dijo Fury.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Hawkeye, queriendo saber todos los detalles. No tenía _absolutamente_ nada que ver con la apuesta que el Agente Barton había hecho con los demás agentes de SHIELD.

—Hace una semana. —dijo Fury —Hemos estado haciéndole varias pruebas a la armadura y a su piloto. Así como hemos aumentado sus sistemas de armas.

—¿Stark no le puso suficiente armamento? —La Viuda Negra alzó una ceja —Estoy sorprendida.

—Él completó la tarea que le dimos. —dijo con firmeza Fury —Pedimos un Iron Man. Nos dió un Iron Man. Pedimos que lo hiciera más fuerte y más adecuada para nuestros propósitos de atrapar al original.

—¿El piloto pasó las pruebas? —preguntó el Capitán América.

—Lo hizo. —asintió Fury —A pesar de mis dudas iniciales sobre la elección de Stark, escogió bien. El hombre es un guerrero. Completamente preparado para luchar por lo correcto. Está acostumbrado a seguir órdenes. Y ha tenido experiencia previa con Tecnología Stark experimental. También tiene suficiente entrenamiento para realizar reparaciones básicas de ser necesario. Stark realmente pensó al hacer esta decisión. No solo sobre lo que es mejor para él, sino también en lo que es mejor para SHIELD.

Hawkeye y el Capitán América intercambiaron miradas. Ambos dudaban que Tony hubiese tenido los intereses de SHIELD en mente cuando hizo su decisión. Era simplemente afortunado que hubiese sucedido así. O más bien Tony sabía cómo presentar las cosas de forma que _pareciese_ tener los intereses de SHIELD en mente.

—Esre es su nuevo compañero. —continuó Fury —Designación: Máquina de Guerra.

Y era una Máquina de Guerra. Más grande que Iron Man, y de un color gris apagadocon reflejos plateados, aunque eran más del color del acero que de la plata. Tenía un enorme cañon sobre su hombro derecho y habían más armas visibles en sus antebrazos. Era un gran contraste en comparación con las armas ocultas. Y donde el pecho y los ojos de Iron Man brillaban con una luz azul casi blanca, la de Máquina de Guerra era de un un frío y peligroso rojo.

No era un traje amigable. No era un traje reconfortante. Era un traje construido para la guerra. Para el combate. Para la matanza.

—Máquina de Guerra, —Fury señaló al grupo —ellos son la Iniciativa. Todos tienen autorización de saber quién es quien, los dejaré para que se conozcan. _Estarán_ trabajando juntos. Así que cualquier problema que tengan con los demás resuélvanlo. Hoy.

Con eso Fury salió de la habitación, su abrigo ondeando tras de él. Clint estaba convencido de que tomaba lecciones de Severus Snape sobre cómo ondear capas.

—Teniente Coronel Rhodes. —el Capitán América se levantó de su asiento —Bienvenido al equipo.

—¿Cómo supo que era yo? —la tapa frontal del casco se levantó revelando el rostro de Rhodey —El Coronel Fury dijo que no le había revelado a nadie de la Iniciativa mi identidad.

—Su postura. —el Capitán América se encogió de hombros.

—¿Mi postura? —Rhodey se veía incrédulo.

—Es una postura muy distintiva. —respondió el Capitán América con calma.

—Fuera máscaras. —ordenó el Agente Coulson —Hagamos esto rápido.

Hawkeye se quitó rápidamente la máscara para convertirse en el Agente Barton, aunque algo de Clint se dejaba ver, solamente por la presencia de Rhodey.

Las cosas se habían vuelto mucho más complicadas. Aunque para ser francos debió de haber esperado esto. Mientras que Steve era el amante de Tony (si es que ya habían llegado a ese punto) y Clint era prácticamente su hermano, Rhodey había sido por mucho más tiempo su amigo y hermano. Y alguien que le había probado a Tony que podía confiar en él por completo. Tony claramente quería asegurarse que está arma en particular nunca sería usada contra él.

—¿Steve? —Rhodey parpadeó en shock —¿Clint? ¿Natasha?... Ya veo, así que todo fue un engaño. ¿En qué momento pensabas romperle el corazón a mi hermanito?

—¿Romperle el corazón? —contestó Steve —Acabo de comprar el anillo. En cuanto encuentre el momento correcto voy a proponérselo. Nunca me involucré con él por algo más de lo que parecía. Lo amo. Todo después de eso no tiene _nada_ que ver conmigo.

—Estoy con Steve. —Clint alzó la mano —Él no sabía nada sobre Tony. Nada además de lo que él le había dicho antes de que yo me enterará. Y me arrastró por quién sabe _cuántas_ joyerías antes de encontrar el anillo _perfecto_. Y sigo sin saber cómo es.

—No tienes derecho a proponértele. —contraatacó Rhodey —No se lo has preguntado a su familia.

—Estuve en Crocker's Folly. —contratacó Steve —Tengo su aprobación.

—¿Te llevó a Crocker's Folly? —exhaló Rhodey —Okay, no esperaba eso.

—¿Cuál Folly? —se metió Natasha —Siendo que los problemas no son problemas y estamos discutiendo nuestras vidas privadas.

—Crocker's Folly es privado. —la cortó Rhodey sin dejar dudas a discutir —Si llegas a ir es porque Tony te dió permiso. No revelaré sus secretos. Va a odiarme lo suficiente cuando vea que dejé que alguien más pusiera sus manos sobre su Traje.

—¿Por qué a Stark le importaría algo como eso? —Natasha frunció el ceño —Le quita algo de trabajo de encima. No lo gusta trabajar duro.

—Corrección, señorita. —gruñó Rhodey —Tome ama poner sus manos sobre tecnología. Y si el hace tu tecnología... si él personalmente la diseña y fabrica y mejora la tecnología para ti... entonces el mayor insulto para él, es dejar que alguien más trabaje sobre esa tecnología. Se quejará y llorarás y hará un berrinche sobre tener que hacer el mantenimiento. Sobre cómo la trataste. Sobre absolutamente todo... incluyendo el tiempo en que esté trabajando en ello. Pero el pasará el doble o el triple de ese tiempo. Sin importar cuanto le tome. Y _nunca_ te fallará. Hará _cualquier_ cosa para asegurarse de que funcione. Por lo tanto quitarle eso significa que no confías en él o en que su tecnología funcione para ti. Para protegerte. Y Fury le entregó mi traje a Hammer. Eso es un insulto más grave. Lo único peor hubiera sido entregárselo a Stone.

—¿Stone? —Steve frunció el ceño.

—Tiberius Stone. —Rhodey se encogió de hombros —No que hubiera una posibilidad. Se fue a bancarrota hace años. ¿Tony sabe de _algo_ de esto?

—No. —Steve negó con la cabeza —No puede hablar sobre lo que no sabe. Esto lo mantiene a salvo. Nadie irá tras él tratando de llegar a mi.

—Puedo ver a qué te refieres. —suspiró Rhodey —Desearía que no fuera necesario. Pero entiendo porque tiene que ser secreto. Solo espero y ruego que no salga lastimado por esto.

—¿Cómo podría? —preguntó Clint —Ningún Supervillano sabe nuestras identidades. Y nunca lo sabrá. SHIELD protege a los suyos.

—Es bueno escuchar eso. —Rhodey sonrió ligeramente —Tengo que preguntarte Steve... ¿ese comentario sobre mi postura fue una coincidencia o una referencia?

—Referencia. —Steve sonrió —Me gusta cuándo puedo hacer una referencia moderna que solo entiendan pocas personas. Porque entonces es por su ignorancia. No la mía.

—¡Age of the Geek, baby! —Rhodey alzó su mano para un golpe de puño.

—Age of the Geek. —Steve completó la acción.

Clint tuvo la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo de algo. Pero sabía que probablemente lo averiguaría más tarde. Lo importante es que no habría tensiones en el equipo. Tenían objetivos comunes. Uno de los más importantes era proteger a Tony (aunque en el caso de Natasha era más por el bien de todos que por que a ella le importara).


	14. Capítulo 13

Tres semanas más tarde Hawkeye estaba una vez más en los ductos sobre la oficina de Fury. Está vez no por invitación sino por su propia curiosidad.

Stark había sido convocado ahí otra vez.

—Fallaste Stark. —ladró Fury casi en el momento en que la puerta se cerró —Máquina de Guerra no es más rápido que Iron Man.

Hawkeye inmediatamente supo de que se trataba la conversación. El día anterior Máquina de Guerra había tenido un combate con Iron Man. El Supervillano había sido difícil de encontrar en el mes pasado. Y en las ocasiones en las que _había_ sido visto siempre se había ido antes de que la Iniciativa llegará a la escena.

Pero el día anterior Iron Man aún seguía ahí.

Hawkeye sospechaba que los había estado esperando. Sin importar si era porque quería pelear con ellos, para probar sus habilidades con Máquina de Guerra, o por algún otro motivo, Hawkeye no estaba seguro. Pero sabía que no habían sido los ganadores del enfrentamiento.

—Ví el video. —dijo Stark con calma —Estuvo en todos los canales. Me diste un estimado de la velocidad de Iron Man significativamente menor a la que mostró el día de ayer. Diseñé a Máquina de Guerra para ir _al menos_ dos veces más rápidode la velocidad estimada tomando en cuenta la suposición de que Iron Man tal vez se estaba conteniendo. Sin embargo tú tomaste mi traje y le agregaste armas. Armas que no necesita

—Mejoramos su equipamiento. —contratacó Fury —Se suponía que fuera un arma no la armadura que diseñaste. Las armas adicionales son necesarias para su propósito.

—Y aún así no anticipate que armas extra significa peso extra. —respondió Stark —El peso extra requiere poder adicional para para mantener el mismo nivel de velocidad. Estoy extremadamente satisfecho de que incluso con tu ridículo _cañon_ mi traje logró mantener una velocidad mayor a la que tú originalmente me habías dado.

—Arregla el problema.

—No puedo. —gruñó Stark —Estaba en la línea entre poder y velocidad para empezar. Si quisiera aumentar el poder necesitaría remover algunas de las armas que ya había incluído o los sistemas de soportes vitales para mantener el peso original. No puedo aumentar el número de impulsores pues estarían en posición extrañas y arruinarían la maniobrabilidad de Rhodey y el control de mantiene durante el vuelo. Tú causaste el problema. No tengo otra forma de arreglarlo más que remover lo que tu agregaste, lo cual causó el problema en primer lugar. Arréglalo tú mismo vive con ello. Buen día Fury.

Stark se dió la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Haciendo, en la opinión de Hawkeye, una salida muy dramática.

Él de hecho podía ver ambos lados del argumento. Había sido muy vergonzoso cuando Iron Man literalmente había volado haciendo círculos al rededor de Máquina de Guerra. El Supervillano no siquiera los había atacado, solo había sido muy, _muy_ molesto.

Aunque Hawkeye había logrado un espectacular disparo con una flecha explosiva. Lo que había causado que Iron Man detuviera sus juegos y abandonara el área.

No habían sido los ganadores. Pero ciértamente no habían salido perdedores en aquel encuentro en particular.

Aunque en este encuentro, Hawkeye diría que Stark había salido vencedor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡Clint! —Tony casi tacleó al arquero al entrar al penthouse de este —¡Steve me lo propuso!

—Finalmente logró hacerlo, ¿Huh? —Clint sonrió —Sabía que lo haría. Vamos, ¿dónde está el anillo? Quiero verlo. Lo ha estado manteniendo en secreto, pero dice que es perfecto.

Sonriendo, Tony acercó una mano a su cuello y jaló una cadena.

—No quería que se dañara en mi mano. —explicó Tony ante la mirada que le dió  Clint —Y tendría que estármelo quitando para trabajar.

Colgando de la cadenita de plata colgaba un anillo. Un vago recuerdo de un anillo similar aparecía en la mente de Clint, pero no podía recordar de dónde lo conocía. La piedra esmeralda y las serpientes gemelas con vetas de oro se le hacían muy conocidas.

—Siento que debería de conocerlo, —Clint frunció el ceño —pero no recuerdo de dónde.

—Es el Anillo de Barahir, —aclaró Tony —El Anillo de Aragorn.

—¡Del Señor de los Anillos! —sonrió Clint en realización —Es perfecto. Todo lo que brilla no es oro.

—No todos los que vagan están perdidos. —completó Tony —Perfecto para mí.

Clint pensaba que la siguiente línea era apropiada para Steve:

"El viejo que es fuerte no se debilita."

Aunque no era completamente correcto.

—Ya no estás perdido. —le aseguró Clint —Siempre tendrás un hogar con Steve. Y conmigo.

—Pero sigues buscando el tuyo. —Tiny alzó una ceja.

—Tal vez. —Clint se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, ya lo _encontraste_. —exhaló Tony —Peo no lo has reclamado. Estás enamorado. Pero no le has dicho que la amas.

— _Él_ no lo sabe. —lo corrigió Clint.

—Entonces dile. —respondió Tony.

—¿Qué tal si arruino lo que ya tenemos? Somos amigos. Compañeros de casa. No quiero arruinar eso. No quiero perderlo por algo que tal vez no pueda aceptar.

—Tenía quince cuando le dije a Rhodey que lo amaba. —dijo Tony —Quince y estaba aterrorizado de que me rechazaría y nunca más lo volvería a ver. Pero ya no podía vivir con la mentira. La mentira de que solo lo veía como un amigo. Me rechazó gentilmente. Seguimos siendo los mejores amigos. Rayos, ¡somos prácticamente hermanos! Si no puede aceptarte por quién eres entonces no te merece. Y nunca lo hizo. Además la puerta de mi casa está abierta para tí si lo necesitas.

—¿Crees que realmente debería arriesgarme?

—Yo digo que vayas a casa, —Tony sonrió con malicia —camines hasta él y lo beses. Un beso apropiado. Es lo que hice con Rhodey. No funcionó completamente para mí, pero sirvió para romper el hielo. Ve. ¡Ve ahora! Podemos hablar más tarde. Embriagarte si es necesario. Celebrar si no. Date la oportunidad. Vive. Nunca sabes cuántos días te quedan. Las lágrimas más amargas que se derraman sobre las tumbas son por las palabras no dichas y las acciones inconclusas.

Era difícil negar el comentario de Tony. La última oración Clint estaba seguro de haberla escuchado antes en algún sitio.

Durante todo el viaje de regreso a casa solo pudo pensar en lo que Tony había dicho. Estaba sopesando los pros y contras de seguir el consejo de Tony.

Sin embargo en el momento en que vió a Phil, todas las razones que tenía en su mente para ignorar el consejo de Tony se fueron volando por la ventana. Simplemente se movió hacia delante, sujetó a Phil y lo besó. Sus manos se movieron para mantener quieto el rostro de Phil. Y vació todo su corazón y todo su ser en ese beso.

Era perfecto y hermoso y todo lo que siempre había querido. Era todo con lo que siempre había soñado. Grabó cada momento en su memoria. Si esto sería todo lo que tendría, no quería olvidar ni un solo segundo.

Entonces se separó.

Por largos momentos nada pasó. Todo estaba en perfecta quietud. Ambos mirándose a los ojos. Clint trataba desesperadamente ver algo, _lo que fuera_ en los ojos de Phil, fuera de la actual neutralidad en ellos.

Clint empezó a sentir como se hacía un hueco en su corazón, el conocimiento de que Phil no sentía lo mismo que él comenzó a corroer sus sueños. Tendría que mudarse. No podría vivir con Phil sabiendo que este no sentía por Clint lo que el arquero sentía por él. La distancia ayudaría a que Clint pudiera volver a encontrar su equilibrio. Internamente esperaba que lo que Tony había dicho sobre tener una cama libre no había sido solo una broma.

Clint bajó sus manos lentamente. No queriendo perder esos últimos momentos de contacto.

 


	15. Capítulo 14

Phil se movió. Pero fueron solos sus brazos y manos las que lo hicieron,  una para aferrarse a la espalda de Clint cubierta por la camisa que usaba, la otra para enredarse en el cabello de la nuca de Clint.

Y se acercó al arquero y unió sus labios otra vez.

Esto no era algo que Clint hubiese soñado anteriormente. Era mucho más de los que siempre soñó. Más de lo que alguna vez esperó. Phil no solo estaba besándolo, estaba dejando su corazón y su alma en él. Regresando todo lo que Clint le había dado. Los ojos de Clint se cerraron por si solos.

—Tardaste mucho. —comentó Phil cuando se separaron —Pensé que solo estaba imaginando lo que quería ver en tí.

—No me atrevía. —Clint soltó un respiro —No quería arruinar lo que teníamos. Y nunca ví nada que indicara siquiera si estabas mínimamente interesado.

—Estaba dando tantas señales, —contraatacó Phil —que Natasha se dió cuenta. Ha estado esperando a que uno de los dos hiciera el primer movimiento. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Tony. —Clint se encogió de hombros —Me dijo que lo intentará. Fue una de las mejores reacciones que he tenido al decírselo. Solo se encogió de hombros y continuó como si nada.

—Tendré que agradecérselo. —dijo Phil —Natasha solo decía que no interferiría. Ni siquiera me dijo si estabas interesado.

—Oh, ella sabe. —rio Clint —Creo que simplemente estaba disfrutando el entretenimiento.

—Tendremos que inventar una historia de encubierta. —murmuró Phil —Tony querrá conocerme. Pero tal vez me reconozca de esa vez en la Gala. Aunque fue sólo una vez. Quizá ya haya olvidado mi rostro.

—Lo dudo. —suspiró Clint —Tony es más listo de lo que deja ver. Al menos cuando se trata de recordar nombres y rostros. Lo he visto recordar el nombre de cada trabajador en el cine y de cada mesero en los restaurantes. Los recuerda. Solo finge que no, para que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que hace.

—Pero debes recordar que era la Gala en la que algo desencadenó su colapso nervioso. Hay la posibilidad de que no recuerde mucho de esa noche.

—No contaría con ello. —contestó Clint —Sin embargo tenemos disponible una simple historia para encubrirnos. Solo usemos tu pantalla civil actual. Si lo recuerda, asumirá que es la historia que me dijiste. Somos civiles compañeros de casa que se conocieron por casualidad cuando ambos necesitaban un lugar donde vivir.

—Cierto. —concordó Phil —Y soy un abogado fiscal, lo cual usualmente acaba las preguntas sobre mi línea de trabajo.

—Sigo si poder creer que tanta gente se cree eso. Claramente no ven que tan espectacular BAMF eres.

—Es por mi rostro, —Phil sonrió mientras encogía los hombros —las personas creerán cualquier cosa que salga de mi boca gracias a ello. Soy tan normal y sin chiste como para ser aburrido.

—No para mí. —Clint se acercó por un beso una vez más, sus labios se movieron sobre los de Phil mientras repetía —No para mí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las cosas empezaron a volverse más que caóticas después de eso. Phil y Clint pasaron casi dos semanas en Nuevo México observando y tratando de arreglar el desastre dejado atrás cuando un Asgardiano (dios) castigado aprendió que no todo podía ser resuelto por fuerza bruta y arrogancia.

Además siempre había numerosos avistamientos de Hulk. O más bien avistamientos de Bruce Banner, porque los avistamientos de Hulk siempre eran fáciles de encontrar. Pero los de Bruce Banner eran muchos y muy esparcidos a lo largo del mundo. Clint dudaba mucho que Banner hubiese logrado estar en Tokio y en París con un minuto de diferencia.

Aunque lo más frustrante era Iron Man. Antes el Supervillano atacaba fábricas y negocios aparentemente al azar cerca de una vez cada dos semanas; solo desapareciendo ese mes en que se mantuvo inactivo.

Pero ahora el villano acorazado estaba aumentando la rapidez entre sus ataques. Y mientras que antes con frecuencia esperaba por la zona para pelear física o verbalmente con los héroes, ahora solo atacaba y huía.

Este cambio en su modus operandi estaba causándoles una aneurisma a los analistas mientras intentaban encontrarle algún sentido a todo.

Clint no tenía tiempo para lidiar con Iron Man siendo un dolor en el trasero. Estaba muy ocupado tratando de mantener la boda tan segura como fuera posible. Tony le había pedido que revisara que no hubiese forma de que no entrase a la fiesta nadie que no fuera invitado. Aunque si Tony se refería a paparazzi, villanos o amienemigos, Clint no estaba seguro; así que se estaba preparando para los tres.

Steve había pedido que el evento fuese una pequeña reunión privada. Para solo aquellos que el par considerase familia asistiesen.

Sorprendentemente (o quizás no tomando en cuenta como Tony había elegido vivir alejado de los reflectores) Tony accedió. Sin embargo en respuesta había pedido que la ceremonia fuera lo más neutral en cuestión de religión como fuese posible. No le molestaba si un dios era involucrado. Solo que el dios no fuese nombrado.

Tony también había pedido por la versión larga de una bendición en particular. Clint había tenido que buscarla. Luego la había imprimido y guardado en un folder dentro de un libro pará el futuro.

Decía: "Ahora no sentirán las tormentas, pues cada uno será el refugio del otro. Ahora no sentirán el frío, pues cada uno le dará calor al otro. Ahora no habrá soledad, pues cada uno es el compañero del otro. Sin dos personas, pero hay una vida delante de ustedes y un hogar. Miren tras ustedes para ver el camino que han viajado para llegar hasta aquí, al momento de su felicidad. Miren hacia el futuro que está por delante. Un largo y sinuoso camino lleno de aventuras, en el que cada giro es un descubrimiento, nuevas esperanzas, nuevas alegrías, nuevas risas y algunas lágrimas compartidas. Que la felicidad esté en su compañero, que la belleza los rodeé ambos en su viaje por delante, y a través de los años que vendrán. Vayan este día a su hogar y comiencen sus días juntos. Que sus días sean buenos y largos en esta tierra. Su aventura apenas comienza."

Clint estaba determinado a que cuando fuera el momento correcto le leería esas mismas palabras a Phil. Eran perfectas y resumían como se sentía cada vez que miraba a Phil.

Steve quería que la boda fuera dentro de un ano de haber comenzado el compromiso. Preferiblemente dentro de seis meses. No veía el punto en tomarse su tiempo. Estaba completamente enamorado y sentía que siempre lo estaría.

Tony no se interponía. Sin embargo estaba más involucrado en el lado práctico de las cosas. Trataba de organizar la boda de forma de que no apareciera en la portada de todos los periódicos en Estados Unidos.

Tony no estaba avergonzado de estar enamorado de Steve (Clint podía ver eso) simplemente no quería convertir a Steve en el centro de atención, lo cual creía incomodaría al hombre. Lo cual haría. Solo que no por las razones que Tony creeía.

Mientras él tiempo para la boda se acortaba, las cosas solo se volvieron más frenéticas. Iron Man seguía acortando el tiempo entre sus ataques. Prácticamente estaba atacando un lugar cada día.

—¿Qué pasa si Iron Man ataca durante la boda? —preguntó Steve al resto de la Iniciativa mientras se sentaban al rededor de la mesa del comedor de Phil y Clint para una reunión no oficial.

—Tú sales corriendo de la boda y Tony estará devastado. —remarcó Rhodey, cubriendo sus ojos. —En serio. No tienes idea de qué tan poco está durmiendo, porque está realmente aterrado sobre esto. Constantemente piensa que vas a 'entrar en razón' y a dejarlo. —Encuentro eso difícil de creer. —dijo Natasha —Es Stark, después de todo.

—Okey, —le gruñó Rhodey —¿cuál es su problema señorita? ¿Qué problema tienes con Tony? Porque en todo el tiempo en que te he conocido a penas y has sido cortés con Tony. Y eso solo por el bien de Steve. Así que quiero saber exactamente ¿qué es lo que te hizo Tony?

—No necesita haber hecho algo. —contestó Natasha —Tiene dinero. Tiene poder. Tiene influencia. Lo que desee lo puede obtener. No importa si es material o emocional. Puede tomar lo que quiera. Si alguien se rehúsa puede pagar a las autoridades para miren a otro lado.

—Tony no es así. —protestó Rhodey.

—Toda la gente con dinero es así. —l voz de Natasha fue fría —Aprendí eso siendo una niña en Rusia. No me dejaron ser una niña porque mi familia no tenía dinero. Aquellos con dinero me robaron mi niñez. Nadie hizo nada porque ellos tenían dinero y yo no. Es la forma en que el mundo funciona.

—Tony no hace las cosas de esa manera. —Rhodey suspiró —Mira, no digo que no hayan personas así. Pero Tony es muy diferente. Solía dar un muy buen espectáculo. Para que todo el mundo lo viera. Pero cuando las personas solo te buscan por el espectáculo, aprendes a armar uno, en caso de que ellos lo monten por ti. Tony es famoso. Si no monta un show, ellos lo harán por él. Este periodo de silencio solo a funcionado, porque es más divertido para ellos especular acerca donde está llendo a terapia. Acerca de cómo ha desarrollado una adicción a las drogas. Cómo ahora tiene un enfermedad de transmisión sexual mientras trataba de usar el sexo como cura de su TEPT. Cómo ha lastimado a docenas de terapeutas que la han tratado. Hay de hecho una terapeuta en Miami justo ahora vendiendo su historia de cómo trató a Tony por su TEPT, la sedujo y ahora lleva a su hijo. Estoy disfrutando mucho como se está desarrollando esa historia. Porque sé que Tony jamás la ha conocido. La gente inventa historias si Tony no les da lo que quieren.

—Te ves muy seguro sobre ello. —lo retó Natasha.

—Mira, —suspiró Rhodey —dale a Tones una oportunidad. Es un gran sujeto. Puede que esté a medio camino de ser un buen hombre. Pero si sigues manteniendo tu antagonismo contra él, nunca te va a dejar entrar a su corazón.

—Tenía entendido que no tenía uno. —regresó Natasha 

—Oh, tiene uno. —sonrió Rhodey —Probablemente uno de los más grandes que he visto. Pero lo esconde. Le enseñaron que tener corazón lo hace débil. Que el cariño no era algo ventajoso. Que el amor era una enorme desventaja.

—Él sobrevivirá a Dios, —sonrió Clint —tratando de tener la última palabra.

—Por favor, —murmuró Steve —¿podemos dejar de compararlo con Sherlock? Además, creo en Tony Stark. Y eso es suficiente para mí.

—El amor es para niños. —protestó Natasha.

—No. —sonrió Rhodey —Estar enamorado es como saltar de un edificio realmente alto. Tu cerebro te dice que no es buena idea, pero tu corazón te dice que puedes volar.y puedes. Puedes volver. Tu amor te da alas.

—No. —Steve negó con la cabeza —No lo hace. Mi amor le da alas a Tony. Y su amor me da alas. Le he dado mi corazón, Tasha. Y él me ha dado el suyo. Tal vez no lo apruebes. Tal vez no te guste. Pero así es como son las cosas. Así es como serán. No pido tu permiso. Pido tu aceptación.

—No confió en él. —suspiró Natasha —He visto a muchos hombres ricos hacer mucho daño sin pensarlo y sin importarles las consecuencias o a quienes puedan lastimar. Sin embargo mantendré silencio y me reservaré mi juicio hasta que vea sus acciones por mi misma. Sigo diciendo que mi análisis no será diferente a los que he leído, producidos por los psicoanalistas de SHIELD. Tampoco será diferente al reporte que hice yo misma no mucho después de que SHIELD me reclutara.

—Más de la mitad de los reportes en ese archivo, —murmuró Phil. —sin escritos por reclutas nuevos. Es una tarea común de iniciación. Los escriben basados en artículos de periódicos, opiniones personales y reportes de la prensa. Después los dejamos leer los análisis más recientes para que puedan ver qué tan errados están. Para que sepan que no son los mejores en todo. Todo psicólogo escribe un nuevo reporte sobre él cada tres años como parte de su CPD. Es lo que hacen. Y ninguno de ellos está en lo correcto. Porque Tony pone una fachada para que todos vean.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —preguntó Natasha.

—Porque si fuera todo lo que los medios, el público y los psicólogos dicen, —suspiró Phil —no sería ni de lejos lo buen ingeniero que es. Ni tampoco habría conseguido la completa lealtad de tres personas. Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. Harold 'Happy' Hogan. Y James 'Rhodey' Rhodes. Ni un solo reporte ha logrado tomar en cuenta esa lealtad. De hecho, todos ellos catalogan esas relaciones como unilaterales.

—Podrían serlo. —señaló Natasha.

—No de mi parte. —Rhodey negó con la cabeza —Todo lo que le doy a Tony me lo regresa diez veces. El respeto es ganado. La honestidad es apreciada. La confianza es ganada. Y la lealtad es regresada. Así es como Tony y yo hemos vivido durante muchos años. Se ganó mi respeto. Aprecio su honestidad. Gané su confianza. Y regresa mi lealtad. Siempre ha puesto una cosa muy en claro; si mi lealtad hacia él alguna vez me cuesta mi posición, tendrá un hogar para mí por el resto de mi vida. De hecho, si cualquier cosa me costara mi posición tendría un hogar. Él se aseguraría de eso. Señorita, tiene que ver detrás de sus muros y escudos. Es un alma gentil detrás de todo esa fanfarronería y exhibicionismo. Siempre he pensado que es una pena que haya crecido con dinero. Le hubiese ahorrado mucho dolor.

Y eso fue el fin de todo. Nunca respondieron la pregunta de qué pasaría si Iron Man atacará en el día de la boda. Clint pensaba que dependería del tiempo y lugar del ataque. Aunque cruzaba los dedos y rezaba a un dios en que no creía completamente que no pasara.

No estaba muy seguro de que el corazón de Tony sobreviviría a la experiencia.


	16. Capítulo 15

Al rededor de una semana antes de la boda había un pandemonium en las oficinas de SHIELD cuando el agente Barton llegó. Había sido llamado en medio de la noche (a las tres de la mañana para ser precisos). La única información que tenía era que se trataba de una emergencia y que debía reportarse de inmediato.

El agente Coulson también había sido llamado. Y mientras Barton se dirigía a la sala de conferencias principal se encontró con Rogers y Romanov.

—¿Alguna idea? —murmuró Barton.

—No. —Rogers negó con la cabeza —El mensaje decía muy poco.

—Ciértamente está preocupando a todos. —remarcó Romanov —Corren por todas partes como pollos sin cabeza.

Era un comentario bastante acertado. Usualmente la oficina era un centro de  calma y  tranquilidad. Incluso durante las más escandalosas fechorías de Supervillanos, nada había tocado el orden y control de SHIELD. El pandemonium era más bien equivalente a que la oficina estuviera bajo ataque, y aún así sin el ruido de la batalla.

Barton se preparó en caso de que hubiera un ataque en las oficinas. Había protocolos y órdenes de qué hacer en caso de que tal cosa ocurriera. Pero con SHIELD manteniéndose mayormente como una organización secreta, nadie la había atacado hasta ahora.

Fury los esperaba en la sala de conferencias junto con Hill. Rhodes apenas estaba sentándose en una de las sillas cuando llegaron.

—Iron Man ha hecho un movimiento. —dijo Fury sin preámbulos.

—¿Qué hizo ahora? —gruñó exasperado Rogers.

A pesar de la falta de casualidades y las pocas heridas menores que ocurrían durante los enfrentamientos con Iron Man, con su actual velocidad casi frenética y el que el tiempo transcurrido entre cada uno era prácticamente nulo, se había convertido en el enemigo más odiado de la Iniciativa. No tenían tiempo para recuperarse entre los ataques. Estaban empezando a considerar que Iron Man no era solo una persona, sino varios individuos que usaban el mismo traje para aparentar que solo eran persona. Ninguna persona ordinaria podría sobrevivir con tan pocas horas de sueño como Iron Man debería de estar consiguiendo.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó Barton resignadamente.

—A ningún lado. —contestó Fury —No sabemos donde está.

—Pero dijo que atacó. —Rhodes frunció el ceño.

—No. —Romanov negó con la cabeza —Dijo que Iron Man había hecho un movimiento.

—Correcto. —asintió Fury —Docenas de negocios por todo Estados Unidos Han Sido infectados por un virus de computadora. El virus es claramente el mismo y definitivamente es de Iron Man.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? —preguntó Rhodes —Hay cientos de hackers ahí afuera. Yo debería saberlo.

—Sabemos, —dijo Hill —porque él lo firmó. Cada pantalla y monitor de computadora muestra una variación de esto.

La pantalla de proyección detrás de Fury cambió para mostrar una pantalla negra con letras rojas decorándola. El casco de Iron Man aparecia en la esquina inferior derecha mientras lo miraban.

Las palabras eran un simple mensaje. Decía:

"Sé tus secretos Hammer. Confiesa. O yo lo haré por tí. Tienes cuarenta y ocho horas."

Hubo un momento de silencio en lo que el grupo comprendía el mensaje.

—¿Todos dicen esto? —Rogers buscó confirmación.

—La única diferencia es el nombre. —asintió Fury.

—¿Quiénes han sido afectados? —preguntó Barton.

—Muchos otros negocios, —Hill se encogió de hombros —todos sin un solo rumor de algún posible secreto fuera de los normales secretos empresariales. La más interesante es la de Industrias Stark. Donde, curiosamente, la acusación de ellos secretos apunta a Stane en lugar de Stark.

—En la mayoría de los casos, —continuó Fury —las acusaciones son a los CEOs de las compañías. Sin embargo en algunos casos los nombres mencionados son de personal de rango más bajo. En todos los casos no hay ninguna sospecha de que hicieran algo que pudiese ser considerado ilegal. Y ciertamente no hay ninguna conexión entre los negocios. Esto no es una acusación conspiratoria. Al menos. O una basada en hechos, sino en ficción.

—¿Asumen que se trata de un crimen mantenido en secreto? —Romanov alzó una ceja elegante.

—La escritura. —Rogers señaló con una mano la pantalla —Confiesas un secreto. Confiesas un crimen.

—Lindo de parte de él que nos dé una fecha límite. —remarcó Rhodes —¿Cuándo apareció por primera vez?

—A media noche, —contestó Hill —hira de Nueva York. Tomó unas horas para ser reportado. La mayoría de las compañías creyeron que podían lidiar con ello ellas mismas. Sin embargo ha aparecido en cada computadora de la compañía. Así como en las computadoras personales de los altos ejecutivos y directores de las compañías. También hay reportes de que apareció en los smartphones y laptops de los directores y altos ejecutivos. Sin embargo estos están sin confirmar. Todavía estamos haciendo que las empresas se presenten para admitir que han sido infectadas. Algunas incluso son de del otro lado del océano.

—Esto es una gran vergüenza para las empresas, —dijo Fury —y está impidiéndoles que trabajen. No importan lo que se intente, las pantallas no cambian. Esto tiene que parar. Y Iron Man tiene que ser detenido. Tiene que pagar por este crimen y por los anteriores que ha cometido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Rogers —No ha lastimado a nadie. Ha causado vergüenza, sí. Ha impedido que los negocios trabajen, pero sólo por dos días. Declárenlo un feriado. No causará problemas a largo plazo. Déjenlo revelar lo que él cree que tiene. Si es como ustedes dicen, no hay nada malo con estas compañías, él quedará en vergüenza. Puede que incluso se vaya. No es peligroso como lo es Doctor Doom. No es peligroso como lo es Magneto. No es peligroso como lo es el Mandarín. No es peligroso como el Doctor Octopus lo es. No es peligroso como Mystique lo es. No es peligroso como Cráneo Rojo lo era. Es apenas un punto en el radar. No veo razón para cazarlo. Déjenselo a los niveles bajos de autoridad.

—Esa no es su decisión. —gruñó Fury —Es una vergüenza para el gobierno. Está interfiriendo con la industria. Con la vida misma de este país. El Congreso lo quiere fuera. ¡Inmediatamente! Si es necesario, tienen órdenes de matarlo. Es Temporada de Caza de Iron Man.

—No. —Rhodes se puso de pie.

—¿Perdón, Máquina de Guerra? —Hill miró al Teniente Coronel de la Fuerza Aérea.

—No. —repitió Rhodes —No iré tras Iron Man de la forma en que el Congreso quiere que lo haga. No iré tras él con intención de matarlo. No mataré a una hombre que no ha matado a nadie. No mataré a un hombre que no ha dañado seriamente a nadie. Nadie ha sufrido físicamente de heridas que él haya inflingido. Nadie puede convencerme de matarlo.

—Su Gobierno le ha dado órdenes. —señaló Fury —Su Juramento de Lealtad le obliga a obedecerlas. Su Juramento de Enlistamiento lo obliga a hacerlo.

—Mi Juramento de Lealtad sigue válido. —contestó Rhodes —Mi Juramento de Enlistamiento sigue en su lugar. Sin embargo se supone que cuestione y no cometa actos irrazonables o inmorales, si es que estos son ordenados. Lealtad a la Nación siempre. Lealtad al Gobierno cuando la merezca. No creo que estás órdenes sean Constitucionales, Morales o Razonables.

—Iron Man mató a mucha gente en Gulmira. —discutió Hill.

—Mató terroristas que lastimaban a civiles inocentes. —corrigió Rogers —Iron Man no fue tras civiles con la intención de matar. Y si tuviera deseos de matar a alguno de nosotros, estoy seguro de que ya ha tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Protesto contra estas órdenes y me rehúso a cumplirlas. Además, no sabría donde empezar a buscar a Iron Man. Y dudo mucho que ustedes lo hagan.

Hubo un largo silencio. Barton, a pesar del shock en que se encontraba, podía ver la verdad en las, por una vez, abiertas expresiones faciales de Fury. Rogers estaba en lo correcto. Habían sido llamados, pero nadie sabía en dónde atacar. Ni siquiera en dónde buscar. Y una búsqueda por toda la ciudad de Nueva York tomaría más de dos días. Sin pensar en buscar en todo el estado o todo el país.

Rogers se levantó imitando a Rhodes y ambos empezaron a salir de la sala de conferencias. Barton rápidamente les siguió el paso. Romanov se les unió un momento después.

Se movieron como uno solo por los corredores. El resto del personal se movía frenéticamente fuera de su camino.

Por acuerdo silencioso, a pesar de la hora, todos se dirigieron al departamento de Tony. Fueron unos cansados y malhumorados Steve, Clint, Rhodey y Romanov los que atravesaron la puerta de Tony. Todos se dirigieron al estudio y colapsaron en los varios muebles y el piso, en un intento de conseguir un poco más de sueño. Para el tiempo en que volvieron a despertar, Phil se les había unido.

Clint más tarde pensaría en lo que significaba. En su cansancio habían buscado al único miembro del grupo que no sabía nada y durmieron juntos buscando compañía.

Aunque Tony era solo un civil, era parte del grupo y se estaba haciendo realmente difícil no considerarlo parte de la Iniciativa. En algún punto, sin duda, tendrían que decirle la verdad. Pero no sería ahora. Querían este santuario durante un poco más. Un lugar sin ser tocado por su trabajo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando la hora límite de aproximaba el grupo estaba viendo una película en la gran pantalla del estudio. Era un DVD de una vieja película de Disney, Mulan si la memoria de Clint no fallaba.

De repente la pantalla cambió y una imagen de Iron Man podía ser vista, de pie orgulloso y confiado en el medio de la imagen.

"—Damas y Caballeros, —la voz de Iron Man fue fría y mecánica, pero eso era normal —primero déjenme disculparme por sus rutinas diarias normales. Cómo deben saber o no, les dí una fecha límite a varias empresas y personas en esas empresas para revelar ciertos secretos. Ninguna de esas compañías o personas involucradas en esas compañías han escogido tomar ventaja de mi oferta. Sin duda de haberlo hecho las consecuencias no hubieran sido tan desastrosas como lo serán ahora. Sin embargo no seré yo el que decida cuales serán esas consecuencias.

—Cada compañía que he afectado durante mi 'Régimen del terror' es corrupta. Si es que sus crímenes son menores o mayores es variable. Sin embargo todos estos crímenes hubieran sido prevenidos si las personas con dinero y poder no hubieran sido capaces de usar esas influencias para hacer que aquellos con la autoridad miraran a otro lado. Si no hubieran sido capaces de silenciar a los que deseaban levantarse y hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando. El silencio era más fácil que alzar la voz. Era más seguro. Tenían miedo.

—No los condeno por su silencio. No los culpo por lo que pasó. Culpo al sistema que no los protegió. Culpo a los que cometieron los crímenes. Culpo a aquellos que acordaron mirar hacia otro lado. A los que se beneficiaron de mirar al otro lado.

—Sin embargo a los que mantuvieron el silencio a causa del miedo les digo esto... las personas no deberían de sentir miedo de sus gobiernos. Los gobiernos deberían sentir miedo de su gente. Por mucho tiempo ya le han impedido a Lady Justicia juzgar las almas de quienes compitieron crímenes. Por mucho tiempo le han impedido repartir justicia. Lady Justicia es ciega. Es ciega al estatus. Es ciega al dinero. Es ciega al poder. Es ciega a las influencias políticas. Es deber de la Policía traer a los perpetradores a enfrentar a Lady Justicia. Es deber de la Policía investigar los crímenes. Es deber del Público reportar los crímenes. El dinero, el poder y las influencias han intervenido con este proceso.

—Estoy aquí para devolver las cosas a como deberían ser. He reunido evidencia para probar mis acusaciones. Está información ahora está disponible gratuitamente. Lo he publicado en internet. No puede ser borrado ahora. La información está fuera. No pueden parar la señal. Todo va a algún sitio.

—Sin embargo hubo un evento que comenzó todo esto para mí. Algo que descubrí. Algo que quise hacer que la gente supiera. Algo que quise dar a conocer. Pero quiso escuchar. Nadie quiso escuchar.

—No quería hacer esto. Pero es la única opción que creo que queda. El vídeo que están a punto de ver no es apropiado para menores o público sensible. Si tuviera que darle una clasificación diría que solo es apropiado para público adulto. Mis disculpas son para un hombre. Él sabrá quién es.

—Siento no haberlo sabido antes. Siento no haber sido capaz de ayudar. Siento que no haber detenido esto. Siento que hallas sufrido. Tú no hiciste nada malo. Lo he revisado todo. No sabías que era lo que iba a pasar. Y siento mucho lo que estoy a punto de hacerte. No mereces que esto sea visto. Sin embargo alguien más merece que esto sea visto. Que sus crímenes sean conocidos. Una vez más, lo siento. Espero que sí estás viendo esto puedas perdonarme y que estés con alguien que pueda ayudarte con lo que está a punto de ser mostrado.

La pantalla cambió de repente. La imagen tenía baja resolución, para nada cerca de la calidad que había tenido antes. Sin embargo era de la suficiente calidad para que la imagen pudiese ser vista. Era una cueva. Grande y bien iluminada, aunque había algunas zonas oscuras. La cueva tenía varias cajas grandes guardadas en ella. Y había varios hombres caminando al rededor.

Un hombre podía ser visto en una computadora. Llamó a alguien. Pero el lenguaje no era inglés. Clint lo reconoció. No era un lenguaje que conociera, pero lo había escuchado antes muchas veces. Era un lenguaje del Medio Oriente; sin embargo no era uno de los que él sabía, lo que significaba que no era Farsi, Turco, Pashto o Uzbek.

Afortunadamente tenía subtítulos.

—Raza, he establecido el vínculo.

—Bien. Ponlo en línea. —un hombre que debería ser el líder, a juzgar por el tono de respeto se movió hacia delante.

La imagen cambió ligeramente. Un pequeño cuadro con el rostro de un hombre apareció en la pantalla. Clint reconoció al hombre, pero no podía recordar de dónde. Sin embargo Rhodey soltó un jadeo y se movió inmediatamente al lado de Tony.

Tony no se movió. Estaba congelado.

Clint nunca lo había visto antes, pero estaba seguro de que a esto es a lo que Steve se refería cuando decía que Tony 'iba a algún lugar dentro de su cabeza'.

Steve se movió más cerca de Tony, acurrucándose gentilmente a un lado de Tony, Rhodey del contrario. Clint se movió para recargarse en las piernas de Tony, sintiendo que el genio necesitaría el apoyo.

Podía ver a Phil por el rabillo del ojo y el agente llevaba la vista intermitentemente entre Tony la pantalla.

—Raza, —habló el hombre dentro del cuadro —¿por qué me has contactado? El proceso para ordenar más armas no involucra contacto directo conmigo.

—Nos pagaste para matar a un hombre. —dijo Raza —No nos dijiste que era Stark, Stane.

Clint respiró rápidamente. De repente todo dió click para él. El ataque hacia Tony no había sido al azar. Pero además de eso había sido traicionado por su amigo y colega.

—¿Eso importa? —contestó Stane —Pagué por su muerte. Asumo que estás reportando tu éxito. Si es así tardaste mucho. Los Militares me informaron sobre tu ataque hace varios días.

—Importa, —contestó Raza —porque no creemos en matar a la gallina de los huevos de oro.

Hubo sonidos de pelea en el fondo, la cámara se movió para mostrar una nueva escena. Era un nuevo álgulo de la misma cueva. Un hombre estaba forcejeando, peleando desesperadamente con dos hombres, los cuales sujetaban fírmemente sus brazos. Pero no podía pelear apropiadamente, estaba sosteniendo algo en sus manos.

Sin embargo eso no lo detenía de hacer su mayor esfuerzo. Estaba pateando y golpeando con la cabeza cuanto era posible.

La cámara aumentó el zoom. Clint se estremeció al ver el agujero en el pecho de Tony. Él solo había pensado que el Reactor Archivo estaba en la superficie. No qué se asentaba tan profundo en el pecho de Tony. Pero la imagen corrigió esa creencia.

Clint juraba que podía ver los pulmones y el corazón de Tony.

El movimiento de Tony hacia delante se detuvo, justo enfrente de un gran barril. Clint podía ver qué estaba abierto y que estaba lleno de algo.

—Pagué para que lo mataras. —protestó Stane.

De repente, sin ninguna advertencia, Tony fue empujado hacia delante, su cabeza siendo forzada dentro del barril.

Clint se tensó cuando vió líquido salir del barril cuando Tony entró. Por un largo momento Tony se mantuvo quieto. Pero no podría aguantar para siempre. Arremetió lo mejor que pudo, forcejeando desesperadamente. El ahogamiento era una tortura difícil de soportar, incluso para un soldado. Para un civil sin entrenamiento debió de haber sido aterrorizante.

Después de largos y angustiantes momentos Tony fue sacado del agua. Claramente trataba recuperar el aire.

Sin embargo sólo tuvo unos segundos para recuperar el aliento antes de lo forzaran a sumergirse otra vez.

Clint se encontró a si mismo sosteniendo el aliento al mis tiempo que Tony. Tratando de apoyar al hombre, aún cuando sabía que eso había pasado hace mucho y nada de lo que hiciera podría cambiarlo. Era una cosa creer que ese hombre había sido torturado. Era otra ver la evidencia de ello. Era otra aún diferente el ver en directo la tortura ocurrir frente a tus ojos y ser incapaz de  cambiarlo.

Una y otra vez Tony fue sumergido y sacado del agua. Hasta que solo era un desastre tembloroso. Un mero caparazón de lo que había sido. Una mera sombra del hombre que Clint conocía.

—Lo quieres muerto, —dijo Raza firmemente —entonces danos un misil Jericó.

—Si quieres un misil Jericó, —la voz de Stane fue igual —entonces tendrás que pagar por uno.

—Tendré un misil Jericó de una manera u otra. —contestó Raza —Y no tendré que pagar por él.

—¿Cómo obtendrás uno? —Stane sonaba divertido —Si yo tengo al único proveedor.

—Tú tienes las fábricas. —señaló Raza —Pero yo tengo al inventor.

—Tu equipamiento es rudimentario. —señaló Stane —Tienes una caja de chatarra para que él use. Lo que quieres de él es imposible.

—Deberías tenerle más fé a tu gallina dorada. —Raza sonrió fríamente —Creo firmemente que lo logrará. Pero si tuvieras más fé el él, no hubieras pagado por su muerte. No te preocupes, cuando ya no me sea útil, lo mataré.

—Encontrarás que no es un hombre fácil de doblegar, —remarcó Stane —y creo que no lo logrará. Pero diviértete intentándolo si así lo deseas. Mientras esté fuera del camino y no regrese, no me interesa que pase con él. Tengo lo que quería. La compañía es mía. No tendré que hacer más tratos a sus espaldas para tener mejores ganancias.

—Y creer que los medios le han dado a Stark el título de Mercader de la Muerte, —Raza sonrió cruelmente —cuando en Mercader de la Muerte eres tú.

—Por mucho tiempo he sido el Maestro de las Marionetas. Ahora puedo salir de detrás de la cortina. —contestó Stane —Creo que está conversación no tiene más propósitos para ninguno de los dos. Adiós Raza. Espero volver a oír de ti pronto.

La pantalla se puso negra por un momento ante de que volviese a aparecer Iron Man.

—Señor Stark, una vez más me disculpo por mis acciones. Para el mundo, no me disculpo por ellas. A veces los chicos malos son los únicos chicos buenos que tendrán. No olviden está lección. "

—¡Dijiste que confiaba en Pink! ¿Por qué Mulan es diferente? —el repentino cambio de regreso a Mulan sorprendió al grupo.


	17. Capítulo 16

Aún así Tony no se movió. Parecía estar paralizado. Dos ojos miraban al frente sin ver realmente.

—¿Tony? —Steve habló suavemente, moviendo su brazo para rodear los hombros de Tony —¿Tony? ¿Puedes oírme?

Clint se movió para ponerse de rodillas a los pies de Tony. Automáticamente poniéndose en una posición vulnerable para hacer sentir a Tony más seguro.

—Por favor Tones. —intentó Rhodey —Vuelve con nosotros por favor.

—¿Tony? —Clint lo llamó gentilmente —Estás en tu penthouse. Estoy aquí. También Steve. Y Rhodey. Y Phil. Y Tasha. Todos estamos aquí. Estás a salvo. Estás a salvo con nosotros. Te lo prometo. Estás a salvo. Escucha mi voz. Sabes que es verdad. Regresa. Ya no estás en en ese lugar. Ya no estás ahí.

Tony se movió. Inmediatamente puso sus brazos de forma protectora sobre su pecho, sobre el Reactor Arc. Acercó también sus rodillas encogió sus piernas, creando una barrera protectora adicional.

—Yo... yo creí... —Tony trató de armar una oración —Yo creí que... que había sido una pesadilla. Recuerdo haber oído su voz, pero creí que había sido una alucinación. Soñé que estabas ahí Rhodey. Que me habías encontrado. Que me habías salvado. O soñaba que era Pepper despertándome y que estaba en Malibú. Que nunca me había ido. Qué estaba a salvó en mi cama.

—Pero incluso cuando regresé, no podía evitar temblar cada vez que oía su voz. Me dije a mi mismo que era solo mi imaginación. Que solo eran mis miedos haciendo acto de presencia. Que sólo era el TEPT. Pero ya no podía escuchar su voz. No podía vivir con el miedo. Tenía que alejarme. Tenía que alejarme de él. Así que corrí. Y corrí. Y corrí. Me dije que era tonto.  Que era algo estúpido. Pero cada vez que oía su voz estaba de vuelta en esa cueva. Estaba impotente. Estaba indefenso.

—No. —Steve negó con la cabeza —No lo estabas. Peleaste. Los vencidos. Ellos tenían todas las ventajas. Tenían todo el poder. Y aún así los venciste. Ganaste.

—Dios Tones. —exhaló Rhodes —No tenía idea. Si hubiera... si hubiera... lo hubiera matado a golpes. Lo juro. Soy tuyo. Tu escudo. Tu espada. Lo que sea que necesites. Tú hermano en todo menos sangre.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? —preguntó Clint desde el piso —Solo dilo y está muerto.

Clint sabía que estaba mostrándole a Tony más de Hawkeye de lo que debería. Pero este era un hombre que deliberadamente había lastimado a Tony. Que lo había enviado a morir. Que había para que lo matarán. Que  había visto como lo torturaban sin ningún arrepentimiento, remordimiento o incluso compasión. Clint no perdería una noche de sueño por la muerte de Stane. Natasha ni siquiera daría un parpadeo.

—Quiero... —susurró Tony —quiero que nunca hubiera pasado. Pero eso no pasará. Ahora lo que quiero es dormir y pensarlo hasta mañana. Dejen que las autoridades lidien con Stane por ahora. Déjenme rearmarne otra vez. Me rehúso a estar roto en pedazos para cuando vengan a interrogarme.

—Entrevista. —corrigió Phil.

—Será un interrogatorio. —contestó bajo Tony —Siempre lo es. Siempre conmigo.

—No esta vez. —le aseguró Phil —Duerme un poco.

—JARVIS —Tony cerró los ojos —Cama.

—Muy bien, Señor. —habló JARVIS, haciendo que todos menos Tony, Steve y Rhodey dieran un brinco —Señor Barton, si pudiera moverse hacia atrás.

Clint se levantó con cuidado y dió unos pasos hacia atrás. Entonces, para su gran sorpresa el una sección oculta del sofá se movió hacia delante. La sección entonces se movió hacia arriba dando un click extendiendo la parte acolchada del sofá. Luego una segunda sección se movió hacia delante dando otro click cuando ocupó su lugar.

Considerando que el sofá antes era los suficientemente largo para que Steve pudiese acostarse en él y todavía sobraba espacio para el torso de Clint, con las secciones adicionales lo convertía en una cama grande.

El grupo se preparó para pasar la noche. Nadie iba a dejar a Tony solo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Clint despertó a la mañana siguiente eran ya como las nueve. Miró al rededor del cuarto. Tony estaba acurrucado en el sofá convertido en cama. Steve lo abrazaba de espaldas. Una grande y mullida manta los cubría a ambos. La espalda de Steve daba al respaldo del sofá, pero estaba claro que sí sentía algún peligro para Tony podía girar rápidamente y poner al genio en la posición más segura.

Rhodey yacía cerca de Tony. Le daba la espalda a su viejo amigo, pero había poca distancia entre ellos. Muy parecido a dos niños compartiendo cama por une noche. Sin embargo la postura de Rhodey gritaba que podría ponerse de pie de inmediato de ser necesario; otra línea de defensa para Tony.

Phil dormía en un sillón reclinable situado entre el sofá y la ventana. Parecía estar dormido tan profundamente que si una bomba estallara cerca de él no sería lo suficiente para perturbarlo. Sin embargo Clint sabía que era solo una ilusión. El Agente podía levantarse de estar dormido a completamente despierto en un segundo y dispararle una bala a cualquier amenaza que lo hubiese despertado. La única razón por la que los movimientos de Clint no lo habían despertado era porque estaba acostumbrado a los ruidos que hacía Clint al moverse.

Natasha había tomado el sillón reclinable entre el sofá y la puerta. Estaba acurrucada como un gato. Cómo Phil, parecía estar profundamente dormida, y al mismo tiempo tensa como una cuerda. Sin embargo no estaba dormida. Clint podía verlo por la postura de sus hombros. Era algo pequeño, pero había trabajado suficientes misiones con ella como para perder ese pequeño detalle. Estaba despierta y en guardia. Sin duda había relevado a Phil en algún punto de la noche.

Era su procedimiento usual. Aquellos que fueran los elementos clave durante el día se les permitía dormir durante la noche sin cambio de guardia. Mientras los demás cambiarían turnos de forma de que todos estuvieran suficientemente descansados. Como amante de Tony, Steve era automáticamente uno de los elementos clave en este caso. Y Clint, como amigo de Tony, era el otro.

Clint se movió con cuidado mientras se estiraba. Su posición hubiera sido ligeramente vergonzosa de no ser por el hecho de que sabía de que nadie molestaría a alguien sobre algo que hubiese pasado la noche anterior. Había dormido acurrucado a los pies de la cama, justo a la altura de los pies de los otros tres hombres en el sofá. Como su fuera su perro.

Sin hacer casi ningún ruido, Clint se levantó de la cama. Girando sus hombros para deshacer cualquier contractura que se hubiese hecho en la noche a causa de la posición en la que durmió, se dirigió a la cocina. Logró presionar los botones correctos en la ridículamente complicada cafetera para que produjera una buena taza de café negro. La cual entonces procedió a alterar alegremente con suficiente azúcar para hacer llorar a un dentista.

Una vez lidiado con lo esencial, Clint fue a buscar el desayuno. No le costó mucho trabajo encontrar lo necesario para su desayuno, el cual empezó a preparar.

—JARVIS, —Clint giró la cabeza para mirar ligeramente hacia arriba —¿Podrías mostrarme algunas noticias que estén pasando con respecto a lo de anoche? En particular los que traten sobre Stane, Industrias Stark o Tony.

—Por supuesto Señor Barton. —respondió JARVIS con calma —¿Dónde le gustaría velos? Asumo que el estudio no es una opción justo ahora.

—Por supuesto, —Clint asintió —ponlos aquí. Pero quítarlos si Tony entra. Además, sin audio. Si es en video, ¿podrías ponerles subtítulos básicos? ¿Y podrías dejarlos un poco más de tiempo de lo normal? Soy un lector lento.

—Como desee Señor Barton. —dijo JARVIS —A su izquierda.

—¿Podrías por favor llamarme Clint? —casi suplicó Clint —Barton no es como prefiero que me llamen.

—Si eso es lo que desea Señor Clint —dijo JARVIS.

—Eso es lo mejor que voy a conseguir, ¿no es así? —suspiró Clint —¿Y qué no habíamos tenido esta conversación antes?

—Así es, Señor Clint. —confirmó JARVIS.

Clint posó sus ojos sobre los varios artículos y  transmisiones hechas sobre las revelaciones de Iron Man. Había indignación general por el hecho de que los crímenes revelados no habían sido notados, o más precisamente no reportados, por tanto tiempo. Stane ya había sido arrestado; aunque había tratado de darse a la fuga, y había sido capturado en el aeropuerto.

Aparentemente el piloto de su jet privado había tenido un ataque de conciencia y había entregado al hombre.

Los puntos de mercado de todas las empresas listadas en el libro negro de Iron Man, como Clint empezaba a llamarlo, estaban recibiendo un duro golpe. Sin embargo eso no era algo por lo que Clint estuviera muy preocupado.

Había una buena cantidad de simpatía hacia Tony y comentariosde que tenía que ser un hombre fuerte para soportar lo que él había pasado sin romperse. Había nuevos comentarios de que el hecho de que tuviera TEPT no era sorpresa. Para ser honesto Clint estaba preguntándose qué tanto había retrasado el vídeo la recuperación de Tony. Varios expertos habían explicar cómo a pesar de que en el vídeo Tony había escuchado todo lo que había pasado, este no había denunciado a Stane. "Memorias reprimidas" era una frase que estaban usando muchos.

Había también murmullos de quienes se preguntaban si Tony seguía con vida. Sobre si Satene había tratado de matar al genio por segunda vez y si lo consiguió.

En general Tony estaba saliendo de la situación, sino con un reporte pulcro, al menos sin condenas. Habían una cuántas personas que decían que Tony debió de haber visto las señales de que Stane estaba traicionándolo. Sin embargo estaban siendo superadas por los que recordaban que Stane había sido la mano derecha de Howard. No era de extrañar que Tony había confiado en Stane. Había conocido a Stane durante casi toda su vida. El mejor amigo y confidente de su padre después de Peggy Carter. Tony literalmente había crecido con el hombre como tío adoptivo. Ninguna acusación de mala conducta había llegado a los oídos de Tony. Y parecía que Stane había trabajado duro para asegurarse de manténlo así. Manteniendo a Tony aislado en su pequeño mundo.

Más y más personas aparecían con información, no solo de los crímenes de Stane, sino sobre todos los crímenes que Iron Man había expuesto. Lo que decían era incriminatorio. Gente sobornada. Gente intimidada para callar. Gente encarcelada a pesar de ser inocente. Gente asesinada.

Clint empezaba a tener un nuevo punto de vista sobre Iron Man. Podía ser un criminal, pero claramente tenía un motivo. Uno que no parecía beneficiarlo e lo absoluto.

La prensa empezaba a llamarlo un héroe. Un vigilante. Senadores y Hombres del Congreso que habían estado entre los más ruidosos en gritar por la captura y encarcelamiento de Iron Man, o incluso su muerte, ahora eran algunos de sus partidarios más fuertes. ¿Cómo decía el dicho: "Una semana es un largo tiempo para la política"? Bueno eso había sido hace años. Ahora un día era un largo día para la prensa.

Había especulaciones sobre quién era Iron Man. Los medios daban vueltas como tiburones hambrientos alrededor de las pocas pistas que Iron Man había dado.

Algunos creían que era uno de los terroristas que había tenido un despertar de conciencia. De que había sido incapaz de ver cómo torturaban a Tony día tras día por fallar en construir algo que no era posible con el equipo que tenía. El terrorista finalmente no lo había soportado y había matado a todos, liberado a Tony; antes de convertirse en el ángel vengador de Tony.

Algunos sugerían que Iron Man era uno de los soldados involucrados en el convoy que había sido atacado. Ya fuera un sobreviviente o uno de los que se presumía muerto. Que había investigado quien había filtrado la información sobre que pasaría y quién estaría ahí. Una vez que encontraron suficiente información sospechosa, tomó el rol de Deep Throat en el mundo de los negocios de Watergate.

Había incluso algunos que sugerían que Rhodey era Iron Man. Señalaban su larga amistad con Tony. El hecho que era bien conocido que Tony se había negado a decirle a alguien lo que había pasado, y aún así había pasado unas buenas horas en la compañía de Rhodey, pero nadie más. También se sabía que Rhodey había estudiado en MIT y que era de esperarse que tuviera las habilidades de ingeniería requeridas para construir un traje armadura armado. También era señalado que era increíblemente leal a Tony, permaneciendo a su lado cuando muchos otros habrían caminado lejos. Así que la idea de que Rhodey era el Ángel Guardián de Tony no estaba fuera de las posibilidades según algunos.

Cuando Clint sintió que tenía idea suficiente de la tormenta que venía en camino movió su mano a través de la proyección para cancelarla.

—JARVIS, —Clint se volvió a dirigir al techo —¿cuál es la comida favorita de Tony?

—El Señor disfruta la pizza, la comida china para llevar y muchas otras comidas parecidas. —contestó JARVIS —Sin embargo, Señor Clint, si está preguntando cuál es la comida de confort preferida del Señor, ël siempre ha disfrutado de las moras azules. Para el desayuno ama los hotcakes y los muffins.

—Veamos si puedo consentirlo un poco. —Clint enrolló sus mangas y puso manos a la obra.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Masomenos media hora más tarde, Rhodey entró en la cocina.

—Alho huele bien. —dijo.

—JARVIS confesó que a Tony le gustan las moras azules, —Clint se encogió de hombros —así que hice algunos muffins de mora azul. Creo que necesita algo de confort después de lo de anoche.

—¿Le gustan? No. —Rhodey negó con la cabeza —Las ama. Mira, haré su smoothie de confort, sigue horneando. Si tiene un mal día... no comerá una comida completa. Sino bocadillos y smoothies. Recuerdo una semana particularmente mala en MIT cuando Vivó de moras azules y smoothies. Hizo lo mismo por cuatro días después del choque.

—¿Choque? —Clint alzó una ceja.

—Mató a sus padres y a Jarvis. —explicó Rhodey.

—¿Jarvis? —Clint estaba sorprendido ahora.

—El original. —Rhodey agitó se mano —Era su mayordomo. No creas nada de lo que Tony dice de 'Just A Very Inteligent Sistem' (Solo Un Sistema Muy Inteligente). Fue nombrado como la persona que fue más un padre para Tony que cualquier otro... todos sus robots están nombrados como personas. Si es que entiendes su forma de pensar. Excepto Dum-E.

—Bien. —Clint guardó en su mente la información para analizarla más tarde.

—¿Ya miraste las noticias? —preguntó Rhodey mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos de la isla de la cocina.

—Stane fue arrestado. —resumió Clint —Tony parece estar saliendo bien. Aunque hay especulaciones de que tú eres Iron Man.

—Por mucho que me gustaría serlo, —bufó Rhodey —porque así solo hubiera matado a Stane. Nadie lastima así a Tony. No en mi guardia.

—En la mía tampoco. —coincidió Clint —¿A qué hora crees que despierte?

—Depende. —Rhodey se encogió de hombros —Si su cerebro colapsó, podría ser hasta la noche. Si sólo está reiniciándose, dentro de poco.

—No es una computadora. —discutió Clint.

—No. —coincidió Rhodey —Pero así es como siempre ha descrito su cerebro. El colapsa o reinicia. Y el reinicio es parecido a el sueño, pero diferente. Su cerebro trabaja a Miles de kilómetros sobre hora. No puede simplemente apagarlo. Lo he visto intentarlo antes. A veces le toma al alcohol, ejercicio exhaustivo o emociones extremas para conseguir que reinicie, si está en una línea de pensamiento particularmente fuerte. El colapso es más común, porque no deja de trabajar hasta que físicamente no puede continuar más. El reinicio es preferible, puede pasar cualquier día, bajo las condiciones adecuadas. Es como poner a una computadora a hibernar. Hablando de ello... JARVIS, ¿cómoda está mi buzón de voz?

—Su buzón de voz está casi lleno Señor Rhodey. —contestó JARVIS con calma —¿Tengo su permiso para borrar algunos de los mensajes más viejos a fin de dejar espacio para los más recientes?

—Cataloga todo mensaje recibido desde el el vídeo de Iron Man de anoche, JARVIS. —indicó Rhodey —¿De esos cuáles consideras importantes?

—Aproximadamente diez, Señor Rhodey. —dijo Tony —De esos, tres son de su Oficial de Comando y sus superiores inmediatos demandando que responda sus llamadas y que regrese de inmediato para lidiar con los alegatos de que usted es Iron Man.

—Oh, ¡maldigan a los Dioses de la Guerra y el Orgullo! —murmuró Rhodey.

—Tres son de Industrias Stark, —continuó JARVIS —para ser precisos de la Mesa Directiva, quieren saber si tiene una forma de contactar al Señor.

—Ratas en un barco hundiéndose. —comentó Rhodey.

—Tres son de Nicholas Fury, —JARVIS ignoró la interrupción —desea instruirlo sobre cuál será la historia para la prensa. En particular con respecto a su relación con su organización.

—Eso será divertido. —murmuró Rhodey.

—Por último, —continuó JARVIS —la Señorita Potts le gustaría que la contactará en cuanto le fuera posible. Le gustaría aliarse con usted respecto a una conjunta conferencia de prensa. Si tal cosa no es posible, le gustaría comparar su historia con la suya para que pudiera y cito ”Revisar que todos cantemos el mismo himno". ¿Le gustaría que devolviera alguna de esas llamadas, Señor Rhodey?

—Djame tener algo de café y desayuno primero, JARVIS. —se quejó Rhodey —Aunque mándale un mensaje a Pepper. Dile que tengo que revisar con mis jefes antes de que pueda revisar mi historia con ella. Y dile que sea fuerte. No qué no lo será de todas formas.

—Muy bien Señor Rhodey. —contestó JARVIS —¿Algo más?

—No por ahora. —finalizó Rhodey.

—¿Siempre está escuchando todo el tiempo? —Clint estaba sorprendido y ligeramente preocupado de los potenciales riesgos de seguridad.

—No. —Rhodey negó con la cabeza —Está en modo inactivo hasta que escucha su nombre y una orden. Todo en el penthouse funciona en un sistema de observar y borrar. JARVIS observa. Luego borra. A menos que haya una falla de seguridad o algo cambie repentinamente. Digamos, que alguien logró teletransportarse aquí. La repentina presencia sería notada y grabada para futuras referencias. Y, si fuera necesario, contactaría a la Policía.

—¿Pero hackea tu cuenta de teléfono? —presionó Clint.

—No a menos que se lo pidas. —sonrió Rhodey —E incluso entonces, JARVIS no investigó más allá de lo que le pedí. Probablemente escuchó todos los mensajes, decidió cuales eran importantes y borró su conocimiento sobre el resto.

—¿Cómo sabe cuáles son los importantes? —preguntó Clint —¿Le dijiste?

—No necesito. —Rhodey se encogió de hombros —Tony tiene el hábito de poner demasiada I en sus IA's.

—¿Qué? —Clint frunció el ceño confundido.

—Las hace muy inteligentes para los estándares de la gente.—explicó Rhodey —¿Alguna vez has escuchado del Test de Turing?

—He escuchado el nombre. —dijo Clint —No sé lo que es.

—Es un test bastante sencillo. —sonrió Rhodey —Una persona habla con alguien. Alguien a quien no pueden ver. Pueden hablarle a través de una computadora o con su voz, dependiendo de los requerimientos del Test, pero usualmente solo interfaces de texto son usadas. Después a la persona se le pregunta si habló con una persona o una computadora. Una computadora pasa el test si no puede ser diferenciada de una persona. JARVIS puede pasar ese test fácilmente. Solo que Tony no lo ha hecho público.

—¿Por qué no?

—La gente se asusta de las cosas que no entienden. Agrega todas las historias de IA's malvadas que Hollywood ha sacado... —Rhodey suspiró —JARVIS está más seguro de esta forma. Y Tony también está más seguro. Porque JARVIS es ferozmente protector con Tony. Y nadie trata de amordazar a JARVIS.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Clint —No lo entiendo completamente. Y no lo comprendo por completo. Y estoy seguro de que hay más que no me has dicho. Pero confiaré en ti. Confiaré en JARVIS. Y confiaré en Tony.

Rhodey sonrió mientras tomaba su tasa de café.

—Tomaré mi desayuno, —dijo Rhodey —luego despertaré a Tony para despedirme. Después de lo de anoche, si solo me voy lo tomará a mal. Pero si ignoro a mi Oficial de Comando por más tiempo pero pondrá en una Corte Marcial.

Clint solo encogió los hombros en respuesta, moviéndose para revisar el resto de lo que estaba cocinando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Clint entró al estudio justo cuando Rhodey dejaba el Penthouse, llevando una bandeja de comida, acompañada del usual café de Tony.

El genio aún tenía los ojos nublados por el sueño y estaba enredado en una manta sentado en el sofá. Sin embargo, se acercó sin dudarlo por a la taza de café. Después de unos cuantos sorbos estaba más despierto y capaz de tomar la bandeja que Clint había logrado poner en el sofá sin derramar algo.

—¿Esos son Panecillos de Moras Azules? —preguntó maravillado.

—Sip, —sonrió Clint —y Muffins de Moras. Y Hotcakes de Moras.

—Tú —Tony señaló al arquero con uno de los panecillos —eres un dios. No me importa lo que digan los demás.

—Gracias. —Clint sonrió, feliz de ver que un poco de la usual actitud de Tony estaba de vuelta. Al menos el episodio de la noche anterior no parecía haber retrocedido mucho su recuperación.

—Señor, —hablo JARVIS —la Señorita Potts pidió que la contactara en cuánto estuviera coherente. ¿Debería hacerlo?

—Alelante JARVIS, —indicó Tony —ponlo en la pantalla.

—¡Tony! —chilló Steve —¡No puedes apareces así frente una mujer!

—Odio romper tu burbuja cariño, —sonrió Tony —pero Tasha es mujer. Y Peppers me ha visto mucho peor. Ni siquiera parapadeará.

Y en efecto no lo hizo. Cuando la rubia apareció en la pantalla, solamente alzó una ceja ante la escena.

—Hola Pep, —saludó Tony con su taza de café —¿Qué ha pasado?

—La Junta Directiva le gustaría hablar contigo, Tony. —dijo Pepper con calma —En relación a si tomarás el rol de CEO otra vez. Como tú anterior Asistente Personal creen que todavía tengo forma de contactarte.

—Por supuesto, —dijo Tony —no me gustaría dejaste fuera de los Tres Mosqueteros.

—Tú nunca fuiste una de los Mosqueteros. —respondió Pepper —Sin embargo considerando que tengo una invitación a tu boda, lo tomaré como un cumplido. ¿Cómo quieres manejar esto? Por el momento estoy evitándolos, pero entre ellos y la prensa estoy teniendo un rato difícil. Una vez que se involucren los accionistas tendremos problemas. Industrias Stark está perdiendo puntos en la Bolsa de Valores.

—¿Qué hay del Mandato Judicial? —preguntó Tony.

—Cancelado. —contestó Pepper —Lidiaron con eso una hora después de que arrestaran a Stane.

—Entendido. —asintió Tony —Te llamaré en una hora con mi decisión. Esto no es algo que pueda tomar a la ligera.

—Has cambiado, —señaló Pepper suavemente —y para bien creo. En una hora te contactaré. ¿Será todo, Señor Stark?

—Eso será todo, Señorita Potts. —Tony terminó la conversación.

Clint sentía un nuevo respeto por Pepper Potts. Claramente no se andaba con rodeos y no tenía reservas en hablar con Tony sin importar en que estado de desnudez pareciese estar. Porque así envuelto en la manta, parecía estar desnudo debajo.

—Steve, —Tony se giró hacia su prometido —aquí es donde tienes que tomar una desición.

—¿Yo? — Steve parpadeó sorprendido —Esto es todo sobre ti. Es tu decisión.

—No, —Tony negó con la cabeza —es tuya. De la forma en que lo veo, tienes tres opciones. Opción Número Uno: puedes irte. Firmaste para casarte con Tony. No con Stark. Y no te culpa té o reclamaré si decides que no puedes lidiar con Stark y decides alejarte. Opción Número Dos: me dices que renuncie a Industrias Stark. Puedo asignar a alguien más como CEO. Las cosas continuarán como siempre han sido para nosotros. Seré Tony para siempre. Opción Número Tres: te casas con Stark. Y te preparas para tener tu vida completa desde tu nacimiento hasta ahora y hasta tu muerte examinada bajo el microscopio por los medios y cualquiera que busque una buena historia. Soportarán preguntas e insultos y burlas y de todo. Lidiarán con el hecho de que beberé y beberé y beberé. De que pasaré días en los laboratorios sin salir a tomar aire. De que soy narcisista. De que soy arrogante. De que soy irrespetuoso. De que soy desconsiderado. Esas son tres opciones. Lo que pase a partir de este punto es tu decisión. Y no te culparé si eliges alejarte. Si estuviera en tus zapatos, yo lo haría.

—No. —Steve sonrío gentilmente mientras tomaba las muñecas de Tony —No lo harías. Y escojo la Opción Número Cuatro.

—No hay Opción Número Cuatro. —Tony frunció el ceño.

—Sí, —sonrió Steve —si la hay. Me caso con Tony. Y cambiamos la perspectiva del mundo de Stark. Después de todo, has pasado por una experiencia traumática. Has ido a terapia por tu TEPT. Te enamoraste. Vas a casarte. Todo eso cambia a una persona. Así que quien era Stark, no es quien tienes que ser ahora. Podemos hacer un nuevo tú para los medios. Un nuevo tú para el mundo. Deja atrás al que eras.

—No puedes solo hacer eso. —protestó Tony —No funciona de esa manera.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Steve —Te amo. En las buenas y en las malas. En la riqueza y en la pobreza. En la salud y la enfermedad. Te amo. Todo de ti. Cada pequeña parte. Y tomaré lo bueno con lo malo. Porque habrá más bien en nuestras vidas qué mal. Yo sé eso porque ha habido mucho más bien qué mal en nuestras vidas desde que nos conocimos. He querido conocer más de ti desde que te vi sentado en esa banca en Central Park. Pasé días paseando por ahí, solo mirándote. Porque amaba la forma en que te veías. Y cuando te ví sonreír, era lo más deslumbrante que cualquier cosa que hubiese visto antes. Y luego te ví sonreírme a mi, debido a mi, para mí... y me pregunté cómo es que había pensado que tú sonrisa era deslumbrante antes. Porque entonces era como el sol. Te tomo a ti. Todo de ti. Por ahora y por siempre. Deja que la prensa busque en el pasado. No me importa. Mientras te tenga a ti... tengo el mundo a mis pies.

—Eres un cursi. —dijo Tony.

—Tu cursi. —respondió Steve —Termina tu desayuno y llama a Pepper de vuelta. ¿Supongo que tienes que pasar por algunos obstáculos legales?

—Más que unos cuantos. —suspiró Tony —¿Estás seguro sobre esto?

—Nunca he estado más seguro sobre algo. —dijo Steve —Excepto cuando te pedí que te cascaras conmigo.

—¿Qué hice para merecer a alguien como tú? —preguntó Tony.

—Ser tú. —sonrió Steve —Eso es todo lo que tendrás que ser para mí.

Clint se sintió incómodamente como un mirón, lo cual era extraño porque había visto peores cosas en su carrera, y nunca se había sentido así. Tal vez era porque conocía y le importaban Tony y Steve.

En un intento de cubrir su vergüenza agarró uno de los muffins para comérselo. Parecía que Phil estaba pasando por una experiencia similar pues dejó la habitación silenciosamente para usar el baño. Tasha solo alzó una ceja mientras miraba la escena.

—Te amo. —murmuró Tony.

—Lo sé. —Steve besó la frente de Tony —Y sé qué harás lo mejor que puedas por Industrias Stark. Sé qué harás lo correcto. Y enfrentaremos a la prensa, juntos.

—No al principio. —respondió suavemente Tony —Quiero que terminemos con la boda antes de que se enteren. No quiero que hagan un espectáculo de un evento privado.

—Por supuesto. —accedió Steve —Come. Vas a necesitar tus fuerzas.


	18. Capítulo 17

Cuando Pepper volvió a llamar, Tony había logrado consumir suficiente comida para que Clint estuviese satisfecho de que Tony había tenido un desayuno decente. Aunque Steve seguía intentando que comiera un poco más.

—¿Señor Stark? —lo llamó suavemente —¿Cuál es su decisión?

—Quiero lo que pedí después de que me dijiste que odiabas buscar empleo. —respondió Tony crípticamente.

—¿Una hamburguesa con queso? —bromeó ligeramente —¿Para desayunar?

—Olvida la hamburguesa. —contestó Tony —Acabo de tener panecillos de moras hechos en casa. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que podías hacer eso!

—Para ser un genio hay muchas cosas que no sabes. —sonrió Pepper —¿Ya memorizaste tu Número de Seguridad Social?

—Cinco... —la voz de Tony se apagó.

—Ocho números más. —sonrió Pepper —¿A qué hora quieres que tenga todo listo? ¿Y dónde? Además, ¿qué debería decirles?

—Malibú. —dijo Tony con firmeza —Será con relación a las revelaciones recientes, por supuesto, y anunciar el futuro de Industrias Stark.

—¿Alguna pista? —preguntó Pepper.

—No. —Tony fue firme —Haré que Happy te contacte con la hora... solo, podrías asegurarte que... Christine Everhart... ella no esté ahí... ella... no puedo...

—Entiendo. —Pepper dijo gentilmente —¿Eso será todo, Señor Stark?

—Sí, eso será todo, Señorita Potts. —Tony hizo un gesto y JARVIS cortó la llamada.

—JARVIS, —Tony se dirigió a la IA —llama a Happy.

—Llamando al Señor Hogan. —dijo JARVIS —Llamada conectada.

—¿Qué necesita, jefe? —Happy no se molestó con los preliminares.

—Necesito llegar a IS Malibú. —dijo Tony —Lo más rápidamente posible. Pero no quiero que nadie sepa de donde vine.

—Por supuesto, jefe. — dijo Happy con calma —Tendré su limusina lista en una hora. Organizaré el vuelo. Haré los arreglos para que nadie sepa de donde llegó.

—Coordinate con Pepper. —indicó Tony —Así ella sabrá cuando llegaremos. No quiero estar más tiempo en Malibú del necesario.

—Entendido, jefe. —asintió Happy —Es hora de que ponga su cara de juego, señor.

Tony cortó la llamada. Entonces se levantó del sofá.

—Tiene razón. —señaló Tony —Tengo una hora para prepararme.

Estirándose, Tony salió de la habitación. Clint recogió los diversos implementos para el desayuno y regresó a la cocina para lavarlos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Diez minutos antes de lo indicado por Happy, Tony salió de la recámara. Estaba ajustando su corbata. Su traje perfectamente planchado siendo usado como si fuera una armadura. El traje era de diseñador, pero bastante modesto. Encajaba perfectamente y completaba la imagen de Stark.

Incluso cuando Tony había ido a ver Fury no había usado traje. Había vestido elegante, pero no completamente formal. Esto era formal y orientado a los negocios.

—¿Estás seguro de que no querés que vaya? —preguntó otra vez Steve.

—Positivamente. —dijo Tony —Este debe ser mi show. No sabrán de ti hasta después de la boda. Estarás conmigo en espíritu. Eso es todo lo que necesito.

El beso que le siguió a lo dicho fue bastante suave para los estándares de Clint. Diablos, su primer beso con Phil había sido más hambriento y necesitado y desesperado y apasionado.

Sin embargo el ligero rubor que adornó las mejillas de Tony fue suficiente para que Clint pudiera decir que era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

—Regresa a salvo. —indicó Steve.

—Como desées. —respondió Tony gentilmente.

Mirando hacia atrás una última vez, Tony dejó el Penthouse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Clint quería hablar con Phil acerca de lo que había sido revelado. Para averiguar cuánto SHIELD sabía. Y no solo las mentiras que Fury decía tan bien que eran indistinguibles de las verdad.

Pero no comprometiría la seguridad. Mientras estuvieran en el penthouse de Tony, tales cosas no podían ser discutidas. No importaba que el Señor de la Casa no estuviese presente. Su mayordomo IA lo estaba y Clint no confiaba en que JARVIS no filmará y recordara algo, si sentía que podía afectar negativamente a Tony.

El arquero confiaba en JARVIS para proteger a Tony. Por lo tanto, no podía confiar en JARVIS para mantener sus secretos.

Después de todo, como grupo, estaban engañando a Tony. No era con mala intención. Y era por su propio bien. Pero eso no impedía que Click t se sentía culpable de a momentos. Sin embargo no tenía deseos de traer a Tony a su modo de vida. No había necesidad de hacer más daño en el hombre herido.

No, lo mejor era mantener a Tony a salvo y protegido de la violencia que había afuera en el mundo. Clint no creía que habría alguna discusión entre ellos con respecto a eso. Tony tampoco rechazaría su protección (incluso si no sabía que tan lejos se extendía), sin duda Tony estaría agradecido de que previnieran que acabará en una situación parecida a la de Afganistán.

Mientras que sabían que le tomaría a Tony casi seis horas para llegar a Malibú, ninguno quería dejar el penthouse e ir a casa. Iban a esperar juntos para ver la conferencia de prensa de Tony, porque tenía que ser una conferencia de prensa si no quería a Everhart ahí.

Para su gran sorpresa el canal de noticias cambió para mostrar un podio de IS alrededor de cuanto horas más tarde. Pepper podía verse de pie detrás del podio, claramente dando las reglas.

—El Señor Stark dará una declaración acerca de los eventos recientes. —dijo Pepper —Él podrá o no tomar preguntas al final, dependiendo de como se sienta. Se lidiarán con cualquier interrupción con la expulsión de la conferencia. Sin excepciones.

Alrededor de veinte segundos más tarde, Tony salió y caminó hacia el podio.

—Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que estuve frente a ustedes. —dijo Tony —Asi que creo que está vez me apegaré a las tarjetas. Eso sí logro entender mi letra.

—Estoy seguro de que, para estos momentos, el mundo ha visto el metraje que hizo público Iron Man anoche. Así que confirmaré que sí, era yo en el vídeo. No, no estaba consciente de que mi secuestro e intento de homicidio habían sido organizados por uno de los viejos amigos de mi padre. No, no están consciente que los productos de IS estaban siendo vendidos a terroristas y a países enemigos de esta Nación hasta que fue dolorosamente restregando en mi cara.

—Eso no es en lo que cree está compañía. Mi padre no fundó está compañía para suplir armas a fanáticos. Él no creía en vender armas a criminales. No creía en proveer de armas a lunáticos genocidas. Mi padre les plantaba cara. Él era un patriota y un creyente de la libertad y la igualdad. Él creía en asegurarse de que nuestros valientes hombres y mujeres en el frente estuvieran equipados con las mejores armas posibles. La armas más avanzadas posibles.

—Él no creía en crear una espada para nuestros soldados y luego en venderla para ser usada en contra de nuestros soldados. Creo que ahora está retorciéndose en su tumba por la ira por lo que ha pasado con su compañía.

—Para tal fin, Industrias Stark cerrará inmediatamente el Departamento de Armamento. Sé que ya había dicho esto antes. Pero la última vez Stane interfirió e impidió que mi decisión se aplicara. Dicho esto, IS apoyando a nuestras fuerzas militares.

—Una de las historias que mi padre solía contarme era sobre el Capitán América. Sobre como el Capitán América había conseguido su escudo. Mi padre estaba muy orgulloso de ese escudo. De que había sido usado para proteger al Capitán América mientras esté protegía a los Aliados y rescataba gente del Axis.

—Piénsenlo. Mi padre hizo un escudo. No un arma. Un escudo. No era para ser usado para atacar. Sino para proteger. Eso es lo que hace el Capitán América. Él protege. No ataca. No invade. No destruye. Él protege. Escuda. Él se erige como nuestra última línea de defensa. Véanlo en acción. El hombre es un Paladín.

—De ahí es donde Industrias Stark tomará su inspiración de ahora en adelante. Nuestro Departamento de Armamento se transformará en nuestro Departamento de Defensa. Nuestro enfoque para el departamento será el de proteger a nuestros soldados tanto en el campo como en casa. Mejor armadura para que puedan sobrevivir el combate sin daños. Mejores equipos de comunicaciones para que puedan llamar por ayuda si lo necesitan. Mejor transporte para que puedan llegar a ellos con más rapidez. Mejor equipo médico para que puedan recuperarse de las heridas que reciban. Y si lo peor ocurriera y fueran heridos irreparablemente, mejor apoyo para que puedan tener vidas lo más sanas y normales posibles. Prótesis que no cuesten un ojo de la cara. Equipos de apoyo de vida que les permitan vivir, en lugar de solo sobrevivir y soportar.

—Para aquellos que crean que no podemos hacer esto, les digo que podemos. Para aquellos que crean que solo sé cómo destruir, los desafío. Construí mi primera tabla de circuitos cuando era un niño. Construí mi primer motor cuando llegué a los dos dígitos. Yo creé. Ese es y siempre ha sido mi primer amor. El crear. No destruir. Fue la dirección de la compañía y la persuasión de aquellos que creían eran más sabios lo que causó que abandonara lo que disfrutaba y me encaminaran a las destrucción, el daño y la muerte. No debí haber permitido que me influenciaran tan fácilmente.

—Los crímenes cometidos contra esta compañía por los que les fue confiado guiarla no lograrán destruirnos. Renaceremos de las cenizas. Defenderemos y protegeremos a nuestros hombres y mujeres que arriesgan sus vidas todos los días para proteger a este gran País.

—Sin embargo los crímenes siguen ahí. A fin de mostrar que Industrias Stark no tiene nada que esconder, abriremos todos nuestros registros financieros a un equipo de contabilidad del FBI. Quiero que revisen pedazo por pedazo, recibido por recibo, archivo por archivo para localizar y destruir todas y cualquier rastro de corrupción. Si necesitaran registrar más a fondo cualquier revisión que requieran será disponible para ellos, excepto por las especificaciones del diseño de nuestros productos. No podemos revelar esos secretos.

—Adicionalmente, abriré mis propios registros financieros de los últimos siete años a la Secretaría de Hacienda. Para asegurar que estoy libre de cualquier suciedad que Stane haya logrado propagar en todo lo que ha tocado.

—Es mi intención que él y sus conspiradores sean enjuiciados con todo el peso de la ley. No importa cuánto tiempo tome. Esta compañía no apoya actividades terroristas. Esta compañía no aprecia que la engañen. Esta compañía no se queda de brazos cruzados cuando se descubre traición. ¡Esta situación no debería de haber ocurrido en primer lugar! Nuestros controles internos y balances serán revisados para prevenir que algo así vuelva a ocurrir.

—Volveré a dirigir la compañía. Sin embargo tengo que atar unos cabos sueltos en donde he estado viviendo desdes quee retiré para recuperarme. Una vez haya terminado, lo que no debería de tomar más de un par de semanas, regresaré permanentemente a mi posición como CEO.

Tony se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante en el podio.

—Tomaré algunas preguntas. —Tony pareció haber decidido de repente.

Instantáneamente cada mano en la audiencia se alzó. Aparentemente al azar, Tony escogió una.

—¿Honestamente cree que puede cambiar la dirección de Industrias Stark tan rápidamente?

—Sí. —asintió Tony —No solo me he enfocado en mi recuperación desde que desaparecí. Siempre he encontrado uno de mis grandes consuelos y paz en el acto de la creación. Tengo varios diseños nuevos, enfocados en las áreas que he mencionado, listos y esperando para empezar a producirse.

Se volteó y apuntó a otro.

—¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?

—Es privado. —contestó Tony y escogió otra mano antes de que cualquier protesta pudiese ser dicha.

—¿Qué tiene que decir a los alegatos de que dejó a su terapeuta embarazada?

—Yo dudo mucho que sean ciertos, —Tony se encogió de hombros —considerando que mi terapeuta es hombre. Además las acusaciones serán manejadas por el grupo usual de abogados de Industrias Stark. No he sido descuidado antes. No voy a empezar ahora.

—¿Cómo se siente de que su tortura haya sido transmitida al mundo entero?

—Esa es una pregunta bastante tonta. —suspiró Tony —¿Cómo creen que me siento? ¿Cómo se sentirían ustedes? Me siento violado. Me siento enojado. Me siento herido. Me siento avergonzado. Esos fueron los peores tres meses de mi vida. Y ahora todos saben lo que ellos me hicieron. De hecho se siente peor de lo que creí que sería. Pero también se siente liberador. Porque ya no tengo que mantenerme cayado sobre ello.

—¿Alguna vez ha tenido contacto con Iron Man?

—Nunca he hablado con Iron Man. Nunca me han dicho su nombre. —negó Tony —La.primera vez que él me ha hablado fue en la transmisión que todos vieron. No apruebo como ha llegado a sus metas. Pero no discutiré con los resultados. Más personas están escuchando que las que lo harían de otra manera. Aveces para hacer lo correcto, debes de hacer algo incorrecto. No creo que eso debería ser el caso en un mundo justo. Pero este no es un mundo justo. Desearía que lo fuera. Desearía que Iron Man hubiese encontrado una mejor manera de hacer lo que hizo. Pero claramente creía que no tenía otra opción. No más preguntas.

Tony salió del escenario.


	19. Capítulo 18

De vuelta en DC, hubo un momento de silencio de ligero asombro.

—¿Cuánto de eso fue fingido? —pregintó Clint —Porque demonios si Tony no se veía tan fuerte como el acero en ese momento.

—Titanio. —contestó Steve —Debió de estarse preparando para eso durnte todo el vuelo.

—A veces, —Phil sonrió ligeramente —el traje hace al hombre. Tengo que irme. Clint, ¿vienes?

Clint se puso de pie. Quería hablar con Phil sobre lo que había pasado y solo podrían hacerlo cuando estuvieran seguros en su propio territorio. Tasha los siguió, pero solo hasta la salida del penthouse. Se iría a su casa sin más preámbulos.

—¡Usaron el maldito submarino en él, Phil! —gruñó Clint al momento en que la puerta de entrada se cerró tras ellos.

—Lo sé. —Phil sonaba culpable y arrepentido.

—Y si ese solo fue su comienzo, —continuó Clint —entonces puedes apostar a que no se la pusieron más fácil después de eso.

—Lo sé. —coincidió Phil —Ciertamente explica porque estaba tan empañado en evitarme cuando lo buscaba por más detalles. Debo haber estado reprimiéndolo como loco.

—Es más fuerte de lo que pensé, —confesó Clint —para pasar por eso.

—Sí. —asintió Phil.

Habían llegado a la sala y se sentaron en silencio por un rato.

—¿Cuál es el resultado final de los archivos de Iron Man?

Había notado que Phil constantemente revisaba su teléfono desde que había despertado. Claramente estaba recibiendo avances del progreso hecho en examinar los archivos.

—Varios casos criminales. Nada tan grande como lo de Stane. —Phil se encogió de hombros —Y Hammer fue revelado como diseñador incompetente de armas, que sabía que varias de sus armas eran defectuosas y prefirió mirar hacia otro lado.

—Sorpresa. —murmuró Clint —¿Y SHIELD no sabía nada de esto? ¿Ningún rumor había llegado a nosotros?

—De acuerdo con el Agente Sitwell, —diji Phil —recibió todos los archivos de nuestros agentes de inteligencia del sector empresarial. Dice que no vió nada que activara alarmas en ellos. Actualmente varios agentes están revisando los archivos para tratar de encontrar lo que no vimos.

—Si no vimos esto, —suspiró Clint —¿qué más no vimos?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No había mucho tiempo para pensar en eso. La boda estaba a solo unos días de distancia. Y antes de que Clint lo supiera, estaba de pie junto a Steve como su padrino, observando el progreso de la boda.

Rhodey había logrado escapar de la milicia una vez más y era el padrino de Tony.

Los testigos eran un pequeño, pero seleccionado grupo. Por parte de Steve estaban Phil, Natasha y esa Agente de SHIELD que vivía al lado y proclamaba ser una enfermera (Clint creía que su nombre era Shana o algo por el estilo).

Por parte de Tony estaban: los miembros restantes de los Comandos Aulladores, aunque faltaba Peggy (aparentemente estaba teniendo un mal día); Pepper había sido denominada la Madre del Novio (aunque ella se había llamado así misma la hermana); Happy también estaba presente; y había alguien a quien Clint no reconocía. Era un hombre negro, pero con porte militar. Se veía un poco abrumado pero ciertamente feliz de estar ahí.

Aunque Clint había supervisado los arreglos de seguridad de la boda, Tony se había negado rotundamente a dejarle hacer controles de seguridad a los invitados. Simplemente diciendo que  a quienes invitaba eran personas en quien confiaba y que no lo traicionarían.

Clint amaba la ingenuidad que Tony podía mostrar algunas veces. Incluso después de haber sido lastimado tanto, había en Tony una maravillosa inocencia infantil a veces.

En la recepción, Clint logró sentarse junto a Rhodey mientras miraban a Tony y Steve bailar el tradicional primer baile.

—¿Quién es él? —Clint señaló al extraño.

—No estoy completamente seguro. —Rhodey se encogió de hombros —Tony insistió. Se llama Sam. Tony solo dijo que era una roca y que tenía derecho de estar aquí. No discutí. Estaba demasiado ocupado calmando a Tony de una crisis de cómo Steve iba a volver en sus cinco sentidos en cualquier minuto y a salir corriendo por la puerta.

—Oh. —Clint parpadeó —¿También tuviste una de esas? Steve estaba lamentando el hecho de que Tony podía tener a cualquiera así que ¿Por qué se quedaría con él? No tenía nada que ofrecerle a Tony...

—Me lo imagino. —asintió Rhodey —Juro que cuando mi día llegué _no_ voy a hacer un drama sobre ello.

—¿Qué hay con las rosas? —preguntó Clint —Casi luce como si tú y Tony estuviesen usando los colores de Iron Man.

Rhodey miró hacia abajo al par de rosas roja y amarilla que llevaba en el ojal, antes de que sus ojos se desviaran al ojal del novio que usaba Tony. Era un contraste directo con las rosas roja y blanca que llevaban Steve y Clint en sus ojales.

—Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. —dijo Rhodey —Tony investigó en diccionarios del lenguaje de las flores. O más bien, hizo que JARVIS lo hiciera. Dijo que ese par significa felicidad jovial. Regocijarse en su amor. Por casarse con su amigo y amor. Las había ordenado con el florista desde hace semanas.

—Steve ha de haber hecho lo mismo. —sonrió Clint —Dijo que las rosas roja y blanca juntas significaban unidad. Y que se convertiría en uno en su matrimonio.

—Son unos cursis, ¿Te das cuenta de eso? —remarcó Rhodey

—Lo dice el hombre que tuvo que usar su pañuelo a la mitad de la ceremonia. —bromeó Clint.

—Tengo alergias. —se defendió Rhodey.

—Sí, claro. —sonrió Clint —Alergias.

Clint se movió hacia el extraño, pero fue interceptado por Phil. El Agente se movió dentro del espacio personal de Clint y gentilmente llevó al arquero a la pequeña pista de baile.

—Tony me recuerda. —Phil murmuró bajo en el oído de Clint.

—Oh Dios. —murmuró Clint de vuelta.

—Cree que no sabes nada. —contestó Phil —Que te he engañado. Me ha dado la Charla de que no debo lastimarte.

—Es un buen amigo. —señaló Clint —Equivocado y desinformado. Pero una buen amigo.

Clint terminó el baile y entonces, una vez más, fue hacia el extraño. Está vez logró alcanzarlo.

—Clint Barton. —Clint extendió su mano.

—Sam Wilson. —el hombre la estrechó con firmeza.

Definitivamente un hombre del ejército, concluyó Clint por la firmeza del agarre.

—¿Cómo conseguiste invitación? —preguntó Clint —¿Cuál es tu conexión?

—Supongo que podrías llamarme el terapeuta de Tony. —Sam encogió los hombros.

—¿Tiene un terapeuta de verdad? —parpadeó Clint —Creí que era una broma.

—El TEPT no es una broma. —contestó Sam.

—Oh, ya lo sé. —Clint negó con la cabeza —Solo que no creí que buscaría ayuda humana. Pensé que trataría de llevarlo todo por su cuenta.

—Todos necesitan ayuda. —sonrió Sam —Aunque admitiré, no estaba progresando rápidamente hasta que conoció a Steve.

—¿Dijiste que podía _llamarte_ el terapeuta de Tony? —Clint frunció el ceño —¿Cómo te llamarías tú?

—Soy un consejero. —rió Sam —Para veteranos con TEPT. Soy un trabajador social, realmente. Ex-Fuerza Aérea, pero un trabajador social. No estoy entrenado en psicología.

—¿Cómo conseguiste el trabajo entonces? —Clint estaba confundido.

—Trabajo en un centro en DC. —explicó Sam —Dirijo sesiones grupales ahí. Un día, solo apareció. Se sentó en el fondo. Contra la pared. No sé unió. Capucha, gorra y lentes oscuros puestos. Solo se sentó ahí. Observando. Muchos veteranos hacen eso al principio. Todavía muy en el borde como para participar. He aprendido cómo lidiar con ello. No los obligo a que interactúen. Pero no los excluyo. Les doy la oportunidad de unírsenos. Después de unas cuantas reuniones sentándose al fondo, usualmente se sienten lo suficientemente seguros como para unirse. Él no. Se apareció, cada semana, y solo se sentó ahí.

—Algunos de los otros consejeros estaban preocupados de que fuese un reportero. Pero he tenido un par antes y generalmente se mezclan y tratan de persuadir a las personas para que hablen con ellos para así sacar sus historias. Él solo se sentó ahí.

—Bueno, solo esperé. Unos cuantos veteranos fueron con él al terminar, cuando teníamos café, y trataron de hablar con él. Era lo usual, nombre, rango, compañía. Lo único que nos dió fue Tony. Empezamos a referirnos a él como Tony Joe a falta de una forma diferente de llamarlo. Era generalmente conocido por ser un poco extraño. Pero estaba bien. Tenía este hábito de arreglar las cosas. Si estaba roto, lo arreglaba. La calefacción. Las luces. El televisor. La computadora. Todo y cualquier cosa, realmente. Incluso arregló una pierna prostética una vez. Entonces apareció la siguiente semana con una completamente nueva. Mejor UE cualquier cosa que hubiésemos visto y simplemente la regaló.

—Eventualmente la curiosidad me ganó. Lo acorralé. Le pregunté por qué no participaba. ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarlo? Me dijo que no pertenecían ahí. Que no tenía derecho de estar ahí.

—Recibo mucho eso. Culpa del Sobreviviente. Muchos veteranos la tienen. Le dije eso. Y él me dijo que no era un veterano. Me sorprendí, pero podía ver qué necesitaba ayuda. Que tenía TEPT. Así que le dije que no me importaba. Él necesitaba ayuda y yo se la daría.

—Me tomó horas, pero logré sacarle información a través del café. Conseguí suficiente, de esa primera plática, para descubrir que era un contratista civil. Que había sido capturado y torturado. Y que nadie lo había rescatado. Él había peleado por su libertad.

—Después de eso, siguió viniendo. Pero pasaba una hora o dos después de cada sesión de grupo solo hablando con él. Tratando de ayudar. No podía dejarlo así. Él estaba sufriendo tanto y parecía no tener a alguien que supiera cómo ayudarlo. Tenía que hacer algo. El TEPT mata a veintidós veteranos por día. Y él no tenía ningún entrenamiento de cómo lidiar con lo que había visto. Tenía muy poco apoyo por lo que había visto. No quería su muerte en mi conciencia.

—No hubiera sido tu culpa. —lo regañó suavemente Clint.

—Dile eso a mí corazón. —contestó Sam —Él había empezado a importarme. Incluso antes de que realmente empezara a hablar con él. Es como un hermano menor para mí.

—Y para mí. —sonrió Clint —Aunque si le preguntas a él...

—¿Tú eres el hermano menor? —sonrió Sam —Él me lo dijo. Habla mucho de ti y de Steve de hecho. Podía ver que había algo diferente, incluso antes de que me contará sobre ustedes. Realmente lo están ayudando. No está curado. Tal vez nunca esté curado. Pero está muchísimo mejor que como estaba antes. No tengo tanto miedo de que vaya a desaparecer un día.

—¿Por qué te eligió? —Clint frunció el entrecejo —Sin ofender, peo en tus propias palabras no eres un experto. Y podría pagar por lo mejor.

—Él dijo que era porque no quería fármacos. —Sam encogió los hombros —Peo creo que es porque sólo quería a alguien que escuchará. Alguien que entendiera. Y muchos terapeutas no lo hacen. No han estado ahí. No saben cómo es. Tópicos vacíos pueden hacer tanto daño como solo ignorar el problema.

—¿Cuánto tomó para que descubrieras que era Tony Stark? —preguntó Clint.

—Meses. —rió Sam —No hice la conexión. Sabía que lucía conocido. Peo no podía ubicarlo. Digo, ¿quién espera ver a Tony Stark en jeans manchados y una sudadera raída?

—No muchos que no lo conozcan. —concedió Clint.

—Fue hasta después de que apareciste. —recordó Sam —Estaba impactado. Pero para entonces no importaba realmente para mí. En el centro siguen llamándolo Tony Joe. Estos días pasamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo sentados, bebiendo café y solo platicando.

—¿Aunque tú también tenías TEPT? —presionó Clint.

—Un primo cercano. —dijo Sam —Tenía Culpa del Sobreviviente. Mi mejor amigo y compañero de alas fue derribado. Pude haber sido yo. No pude servir después de eso. Mira, no puedo decirte exactamente lo que discutimos. Eso es privado. Pero,le importan. Y sabe que él les importa. Y eso es lo más importante de todo. Le dan una razón para seguir. Tenía razones antes. Pero cada razón es una razón para que él luche cada día. Tú y Steve y Rhodey y Pepper y Happy. Son la razón de que se levanta cada mañana. Son la razón por la que sigue vivo. Son la razón de que tenga una vida. En lugar de solo una existencia.

Sam terminó la conversación alejándose, aparentemente para hablar con Pepper. Pero Clint estaba congelado repitiendolas palabras en su cabeza.

No podía dejar que Tony supiera sobre SHIELD (más de lo que ya sabía) o de la Iniciativa. El sentimiento de traición probablemente destruiría completamente al genio.


	20. Capítulo 19

Para la gran sorpresa de todos, después del anuncio de Iron Man desapareció. No hubo más ataques. No hubo más burlas. Ni siquiera reapareció para sacar al Doctor Doom de Nueva York (y por lo tanto su territorio). Era como si el Supervillano en armadura hubiera decidido retirarse.

Dicho esto, no hacían falta villanos que ocuparan el puesto. Para luchar con la Iniciativa y consecuentemente SHIELD.

La Iniciativa lidió con algunas de las amenazas. Otras por uno de los Equipos de Asalto. En algunas ocasiones con miembros de la Iniciativa asignados a ellos. A veces sin ellos.

Radio era sobre lo que se necesitaba y cuando se necesitaba.

Y justo ahora, casi cinco meses después de la última aparición de Iron Man, Clint estaba completamente aburrido. Observar científicos moverse de un lado al otro mientras estudiaban el pequeño cubo azul brillante no era su idea de diversión. Pero órdenes eran órdenes. Y sus órdenes eran claras.

Así que Barton observó y esperó a que algo pasara.

Cuando finalmente pasó, no estaba listo. Oh, había estado listo para algo. Solo que no para eso.

No otro dios Asgardiano.

Uno aparentemente con menos músculos y más control. Este no arremetía sin pensar. Tenía control. Era efectivo. Barton empujó al Director fuera del camino del disparo de rayo azul, o lo que fuera.

Regresó el fuego. Pero fue arrojado hacia un lado y cuando logró levantarse en silencio estaba ligeramente desorientado debido a su accidentado aterrizaje. También se movía demasiado lento.

El Asgardiano ya estaba ahí. Sujetando su muñeca en un agarre inquebrantable.

Lo miró a los ojos y el Asgardiano debió haber visto algo en ellos. Algo que Barton trataba de enterrar lo mejor que podía cuando era Barton. Algo que pertenecía a Clint y solamente a Clint. Pero ha de haber mostrado algo.

—Tienes corazón. —eso día absolutamente la última cosa que Barton esperaba escuchar.

Fue dicho con amabilidad y con un extraño tipo de respeto. Cómo si fuera algo de lo que estar orgulloso. Cómo si fuera algo que este alien no esperaba encontrar. Cómo si fuera un tesoro.

El toque del cetro en su pecho fue cai gentil.

La forma en que el mundo pareció cambiar fue excruciantemente lenta, pero también más rápido de lo que Clint podía asimilar. Fue como si todo se volviera claro por primera vez en su vida.

_¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡Déjame ir!_

Todo lo que había pasado simplemente lo había estado guiando a esto. Está era forma en que debía de ser. Está era la forma en que siempre debió de ser. ¿Y no era bueno que hubiese encontrado tan buen amo? Tan generoso amo.

_No. No, no, no, no, no._

¿No era bueno que hubiese dedo encontrado por aquel que estaba destinado a gobernar? ¿Aquel que siempre había estado destinado a gobernar?

_No, no, no, no, no. ¡No!_

Todo era tan simple. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir las órdenes de su Amo y Señor, Loki.

_¡Déjame ir!_

Y él estaba favorecido entre todos los sirvientes de su Amo Loki. Porque él era el primero en ser elegido. Y había sido elegido específicamente. El Amo Loki pudo haber escogido a cualquiera en la habitación... cualquiera en el mundo y lo había escogido a él. ¿No era bueno? ¿No era correcto?

_¡No! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!_

Están mal que Fury tratara de huir. Estaba mal que tratará de llevarse lo que le pertenecía al Amo Loki. Lo que necesitaba el Amo Loki. El Amo Loki estaba siendo amable. Estás pidiendo. No tomando. Estaba explicando porque las cosas tenían que ser de esta manera. Porque la libertad era mala. Porque la paz era buena.

_¡Corra, Señor! ¡Corra!_

Fury no estaba siendo bueno. Estaba interfiriendo. Estaba tratando de matar al Amo Loki. No es que pudiera. Después de todo era un simple hombre. Un simple mortal. Y el Amo Loki era un dios. Pero podía retrasar la gloriosa misión del Amo Loki. Podía retrasar los avances de los gloriosos planes del Amo Loki. Era deber de Hawkeye informarle al Amo Loki de tal traición.

_No. No._

Loki le ordenó derribar a Fury.

_¡NO! ¡No mates! ¡No mates! ¡No mates!_

No le había sido dada la orden de matar. Le disparó a Fury en el pecho. El hombre usaba armadura corporal todos los días, como Hawkeye bien sabía. Pero una bala en el pecho detendría al hombre de interferir en la partida del Amo Loki. Además, no importaba si vivía. No podía impedir que el Amo Loki continuara con su misión. No podía ponerse en el camino de que el Amo Loki diera su mensaje al mundo. Era solo una hormiga en el camino del progreso. O se quitaría del camino o sería destruído. Pero la destrucción podía esperar para más tarde.

_Déjame ir._

Para irse, primero necesitarían vehículos. Fue fácil conseguir algunos. Hill no podía detenerlos.

_¡Toma el volante! ¡No podrás disparar! ¡Toma el volante!_

Incluso con la alerta, Hill no fue un problema. Fue fácilmente derribada lo suficiente para que él tomara el volante y comenzara a conducir para llevar al Amo Loki y al Teseracto a una mejor locación. No tendrían que preocuparse sobre ser perseguidos. El Amo Loki se encargaría con facilidad de que no fuesen seguidos.

_¡Conduce más rápido! ¡Si conduces más rápido escaparás más rápido y Loki tendrá menos tiempo para lastimar a alguien!_

Pero no quería que el Amo Loki se preocupase por tales nimiedades. Estaba por debajo de él. Así que Hawkeye conduciría más rápido para así burlar a sus perseguidores.

Hill había encontrado un pasaje más rápido. Estaba en el camino. Hawkeye no podía dejarla parar el glorioso propósito del Amo Loki. Tenía que salir del camino. Sacó su arma.

_¡No mates!_

El Amo Loki no había ordenado su muerte. Así que no la mataría. Pero podía usar su arma para sacarla del camino. No era para nada difícil. Podía hacer cosas mucho más difíciles bajo las órdenes del Amo Loki. Ella podía perseguirlos cuanto quisiera. Mientras no estuviera en el camino no importaba.

_¿Qué fue eso? Ve más lento. Déjanos morir aquí. ¡Déjanos morir aquí!_

Sintió más que escuchó la destrucción de la base. Se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor. Tenía que ir más rápido. Tenía que proteger al Amo Loki. Tenía que ayudar al Amo Loki a completar su misión. Nadie podía detenerlo.

_¡No! ¡Mátalo!_

Salieron al aire fresco de la noche. El túnel colapsó tras ellos. Hill estaba atrapada en los túneles. Lo más probable es que estuviera muerta y no seguiría interfiriendo. Parte de Hawkeye lamentó su muerte. Ella hubiera sido una útil asistente para el Amo Loki, una ves él la hubiera liberado de la mentira de su libertad. Sin embargo no había tiempo para pensar en lo que hubiese podido ser. Fury de alguna forma había llegado al helicóptero y les estaba disparando.

_¡No falle! ¡Máteme!_

Fury no estaba tratando de matar al Amo Loki. Así que no había necesidad de regresar el fuego. Morir al servicio del Amo Loki hubiera sido una muerte noble. Hubiera sido una muerte honorable. Si tenía que vivir el Amo Loki le permitiría vivir. Si tenía que morir al menos moriría sirviendo al Amo Loki. Si su muerte asistía al Amo Loki en llevar su mensaje al mundo, entonces Hawkeye moriría con gusto.

_¡Solo mátenme! ¡Si muero el auto chocará!_

El Amo Loki regresó el fuego y derribó el helicóptero. Hawkeye siguió conduciendo. Llevaría al Amo Loki a dónde sea que quisiera. Protegería al Amo Loki con su vida, de ser necesario. El Amo Loki era el centro de su mundo, justo como siempre debió haber sido.

_¡Mátenme!_

 


	21. Capítulo 21

Hawkeye siguió las instrucciones que le dió el Amo Loki. Organizó un transporte a Nueva York. Por qué el Amo Loki deseaba ir a Nueva York, Hawkeye no lo sabía. No necesitaba saber. Todo lo que necesitaba saber era que el Amo Loki lo había ordenado.

_¿Qué está planeando?_

Lo más importante era que Fury no pudiese encontrarlos. Si Fury no podía encontrarlos, la Iniciativa no podía encontrarlos. Y si la Iniciativa no podía encontrarlos, no podían ser detenidos.

_¡Tiene que ser detenido!_

Mientras tanto los científicos que el Amo Loki había reclutado podían trabajar en el Teseracto, al tiempo que Hawkeye supervisaba a los guardias que protegían al Amo Loki y a su glorioso trabajo.

—El Teseracto me ha enseñado tanto! —Selvig estaba entusiasmado —Es más que conocimiento. ¡Es la verdad!

—Lo sé. Toca a todos de distintas formas. —sonrió el Amo Loki indulgente. Hawkeye podía ver que el Amo Loki no estaba muy interesado en los descubrimientos de Selvig, exepto en cómo se relacionan con el destino del Amo Loki.

_¡Mátalo!_

—¿Qué te mostró a ti, mi pequeño Halcón? —preguntó Loki. Hawkeye podía ver que el dios estaba realmente interesado en ver que había aprendido del artefacto.

—Mi siguiente objetivo. —contestó Hawkeye. El Amo Loki no tenía porque preocuparse con cualquier otra cosa que le hubiese mostrado a Hawkeye. Su vida solo tenía importancia en como podía ayudar al Amo Loki.

—Pero que simplón. —rió Selvig; su todo de falsa superioridad estaba claro en cada sílaba. Claramente se creía mejor que Hawkeye. Ser más importante y mejor para el glorioso mensaje del Amo Loki que Hawkeye, solo por su conocimiento en la ciencia. Hawkeye pensó que era una pena que Tony no era un astrofísico. Habría sido una mejor elección para servirle al Amo Loki. Tenía una mayor necesidad de la Paz que el Amo Loki otorgaba. También hubiera trabajado mejor y más rápido. Él era, después de todo, un genio.

_¡No! ¡No Tony! ¡Protege a Tony!_

—No tienes espíritu. —continuó Selvig —No es sorpresa que hubieras escogido está, está _tumba_ para trabajar.

—Bueno, —Hawkeye estaba indignado ante el insulto implicado —el Radisson no tiene tres niveles con pisos con revestimiento de plomo. Estaré SHIELD y ese cubo...

Hawkeye estaba molesto. Si fuera su elección habría llevado al Amo Loki al más lujoso palacio posible. Sin embargo el Amo Loki había hecho claros sus deseos. La misión era primero. Para ese fin cualquier lujo tenía que ser dejado de lado  para completar la tarea del Amo Loki. No era irrespeto lo que había causado que Hawkeye escogiera tan malas acomodaxiones para alguien del estatus del Amo Loki.

—Puedo ver porque Fury te escogió para cuidarlo. —en Amo Loki sonaba complacido y orgulloso del conocimiento de Hawkeye de los riesgos.

—Va a tener que enfrentarse a él. —Hawkeye dirigió al Amo Loki lejos del alcance del científico —Mientras esté en el aire, no puedo saber su localización. Tiene un equipo. Y va a hacerlo más fuerte.

_¡No le digas! ¡No!_

—¿Son una amenaza? —el Amo Loki estaba irritado por la insinuación de que hubiera un obstáculo en su camino.

—El equipo original no lo sería. —Hawkeye se encogió de hombros —Solo hay dos miembros activos. Pero Fury otro miembro que los asiste y planes en la Iniciativa para incluir al menos a otro miembro de los que sé. Juntos son peligrosos, muy probablemente más para ellos mismos, pero si Fury logra organizarlos, puede que sea capaz de hacer algo.

—Admiras a Fury. —lo acusó el Amo Loki.

—Tiene una visión clara. —admitió Hawkeye. Para sus estándares era uno de los alagos más grandes que podía dar.

—¿Es por eso que fallaste en matarlo? —la voz del Amo Loki fue fría.

Hawkeye se congeló por un momento. ¿Le había fallado al Amo Loki? ¿Había malentendido los deseos del Amo Loki? Había creído que el Amo Loki no había ordenado la muerte de Fury. Pero el Amo Loki había creído que no necesitaba decir tal orden. Había creído que estaba implicado. No le había cumplido al Amo Loki.

—Puede que lo sea. —concedió Hawkeye —Estaba desorientado. Y no es mi fuerte usar un arma.

Hawkeye sabía que eran excusas vacías. Debió de haberlo hecho mejor. El Amo Loki lo había elegido para ser su jefe de guardia, al menos por ahora. Así que debería de haberlo hecho mejor. Debió de haber hecho mejor lo que le ordenó el Amo Loki.

—Quiero saber todo lo que puedas decirme sobre este equipo suyo. Voy a... evaluar... su potencial. No quiero esconderme en las sombras. Necesito reinar en este mundo, no prestarlo.

Era correcto que el Amo Loki reinará el mundo. Sin embargo Hawkeye sabía que no podían moverse hasta que Selvig terminara el proyecto de ciencias del Teseracto. Hawkeye sabía que no era culpa de Selvig el que era lento para trabajar. No había duda en que era un trabajo difícil y que por supuesto tomaría tiempo. Sin embargo Tony lo hubiera hecho más rápido. Si hubiera estudiado Astrofísica.

_¡Olvida a Tony! ¡Olvídate de él!_

Hawkeye sacudió ligeramente su cabeza. No comprendía por qué su mente seguía regresando a Tony. Necesitaba servir al Amo Loki. No podía permitir que su mente siguiera distrayéndose.

—Por supuesto, mi Señor. —Hawkeye inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente. —Es un riesgo.

—Oh si. —el Amo Loki sonrió. Parecía entusiasmado ante la idea de un reto. Hawkeye sabía lo que la inactividad le podía hacer a él. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser para alguien como el Amo Loki?

—Quiere hacerse conocer. —Hawkeye aceptó la decisión del Amo Loki. —Podría ser útil.

Si su Amo Loki iba a pelear, Hawkeye quería estar ahí para protegerlo de algún modo golpe. No qué el Amo Loki no pudiese defenderse a si mismo. Peo no debería necesitar molestarse con tales asuntos. Y había aquellos quienes eran tan insignificantes como para recibir el honor de ser eliminados por la mano del  Amo Loki.

—Dime lo que necesitas. —la voz del Amo Loki fue firme, pero también emocionado por la posibilidad.

El nudo apretado de preocupación en el estómago de Hawkeye se relajó ligeramente. Su Amo Loki aún confiaba en él. Aún creía que tenía algo de valor. No sería dejado de lado en favor de un mejor candidato. Aún seguía siendo útil. Aún podía servir al Amo Loki.

Caminó hacia donde estaba su arco, aún en su caja. Había logrado recuperarlo en la confusión anterior. Tomó su arco y lo armó en su forma adecuada.

_¡Mátalo!_

—Necesito una distracción y un ojo. —informó Hawkeye al Amo Loki.

No tenía duda de que el Amo Loki podía lograr ambas cosas. Aunque no sabía cómo. Era suficiente saber que eso era lo que necesitaba y por lo tanto el Amo Loki lo proveería. Todo era mucho más _simple_ ahora.

_¡Mátalo! ¡Detenlo! ¡Has algo!_

La confiada, pero también orgullosa, sonrisa que le dió el Amo Loki lo calmaron. El Amo Loki sabía que tenía un plan y sabía que sería capaz de llevarlo a cabo exitosamente par la gloria del Amo Loki.

—Cuéntame tu plan, mi pequeño Halcón. —le indicó el Amo Loki —Y cuéntame del equipo de Fury.

_¡No!_

Fue fácil para Hawkeye explicar su plan. El Amo Loki solo sonrió en aprobación. Estaba haciendo lo que su Amo Loki deseaba. Decirle sobre equipo había sido igual de fácil. Aunque sabía que no tenía que ir a ciertos detalles en ciertas áreas. ¿Qué le importaba al Amo Loki que la Viuda Negra había sido entrenada como bailarina de ballet al punto que podía hacerse pasar por una, de ser necesario? ¿Qué importaba si el Capitán América amaba dibujar y era de hecho un extremadamente buen artista? ¿Qué importaba si Máquina de Guerra era un ingeniero altamente calificado? ¿Qué importaba que Bruce Banner había pasado un buen tiempo en Calcuta como doctor?

Ninguno de estos hechos ayudaría o impediría la misión del Amo Loki. Por lo tanto no era necesario el molestarlo con esa información.

El Amo Loki requería información sobre sus habilidades y personalidades. Necesitaba información sobre sus historias personales que los habían moldeado en las personas en que se habían convertido hoy. Necesitaba conocer sus fuerzas y debilidades.

—Me has dado mucha información, mi pequeño Halcón. —el Amo Loki había escuchado atentamente —Sin embargo no me has dado la debilidad del Soldado.

_¡No! ¡No Tony!_

—El Capitán América está casado, —Hawkeye habló suavemente —su esposo es su debilidad. Su nombre es Tony Stark.

—¿El gran Capitán América tiene un esposo? —el Amo Loki estaba sorprendido —¿No está su esposo bien protegido?

—Tony Stark no sabe del estatus de su esposo. —explicó Hawkeye —Hemos trabajado duro para mantenerlo ignorante de SHIELD y todo lo que tenga que ver con eso.

—Me imagino que ha de ser atractivo, —se preguntó el Amo Loki —como para haber cautivado al Soldado.

_¡Protege a Tony!_

—Mi Señor, —Hawkeye se arrodilló —me gustaría hacer una petición.

—¿Cuál es tu petición, mi pequeño Halcón? —el Amo Loki sonaba divertido, pero Hawkeye no podía ver sus ojos, con su cabeza inclinada como estaba.

—Tony Stark es un increíblemente dotado científico e inventor, —explicó Hawkeye —podría hacer grandes cosas a su servicio.

—No deseas que le haga daño. —dijo el Amo Loki —Que me abstenga de usar violencia contra él de para usarlo como arma contra el Soldado.

—Mi Señor, —continuó Hawkeye —Tony Stark ha Sido herido gravemente en el pasado. Por aquellos que se atrevieron a tratar de controlarlo. Una mente como la suya solo debería ser comandada por usted. Él sería merecedor de su regalo de libertad. Sin embargo debido a su historia, peleará contra ella. Por miedo y malentendimiento en lo que está ofreciendo al mundo. Le pediría que me permitiera calmarlo, antes de que lo reclame como uno de los suyos. Preferiría que no tuviera memorias de miedo, subes que pueden evitarse, mi Señor.

—Él te importa, mi pequeño Halcón.

—Tony Stark es como un hermano para mí, mi Señor.

—¿Creés que me serviría bien?

—En un mes, —justificó Hawkeye —diseñó y construyó la armadura utilizada por Máquina de Guerra. Cuando fue secuestrado por los Diez Anillos en Afganistán construyó un arma, la cual utilizó para matar a todos sus captores, antes de escapar.

—Tiene un fiero espíritu. —coincidió el Amo Loki —En efecto uno que estaría interesado en liberar personalmente. Consideraré tu petición, mi pequeño Halcón. Por ahora, deberás conformarte con el hecho de que usar a Stark contra el Soldado no es beneficioso para mis planes.

—Por supuesto, mi Señor.

—De pie. —indicó el Amo Loki —Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer.

Hawkeye se levantó y comenzó a organizar a los hombres. El Amo Loki tenía razón. Tenían mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaaaa!!!!! Lamento tanto la tardanza! Lo siento! Lo siento!  
> Lo único que les puedo decir es que la universidad es un monstruo que se come tu tiempo, dinero y ganas de vivir. (Auxilio. Podría alguien recordarme por qué razón es que yo quería seguir estudiando? Ya no quiero! Me voy a ir a vivir bajo un puente y a vender chicles en la calle! Es más fácil y probablemente tendré tiempo para dormir.)
> 
> Ok ya. 
> 
> Una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza y también por el melodrama que acabo de hacer.
> 
> Gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo para leer esta bella historia. Y un beso a los que comentan, son lo que me dio fuerzas para poder terminar por fin este capítulo. 
> 
> Sin más, aquí está el capítulo.
> 
> A leer!

 

 

Permitir que el Amo Loki fuera capturado hacía enojar a Hawkeye. El Amo Loki debería ser adorado y obedecido. No debería estar esposado y encadenado como un criminal corriente. Estaba por debajo de él.

_ ¡Sí! ¡Ahora no lo dejen ir! _

Pero esta era la forma en que el Amo Loki había indicado que debían pasar las cosas. Para poder probar el nivel de amenaza que representaba la Iniciativa el Amo Loki deseaba infiltrarse dentro de SHIELD.

Y ahora, Hawkeye debía llevar a cabo la siguiente parte del plan. Tenía que dañar el Hellicarrier.

_ ¡No! ¡Los matarás! _

Por supuesto no podía simplemente derribar el fuerte flotante. Por pequeño que fuera, aún estaba el riesgo de que pudiera causarle daño al Amo Loki. Así que el daño tenía que ser el suficiente para incapacitarlo. Y aún así permitirle a ala enorme máquina la habilidad de aterrizar a salvo.

_ ¡Ahí! ¡Dispara ahí! _

Y ese era el lugar perfecto para disparar. Dañaría suficientemente el Hellicarrier. Sin embargo con tiempo podría arreglarse. Aunque requeriría que no entrara agua en el motor. Así que tendría que ser arreglado en los muelles secos. Para el momento en que estuviera arreglado completamente el glorioso propósito del Amo Loki habría sido completado.

Hawkeye preparó su arco y disparó.

El disparo fue limpio y directo. Justo como siempre había sido. Y justo como siempre debería ser al servicio del Amo Loki.

La explosión sacudió al fuerte volador y al helicóptero también. Pero eso no era de importancia para Hawkeye mientras preparaba su próximo disparo.

_ ¡Ahí! ¡Apunta ahí! _

Ese disparo también dió directamente en su objetivo. Sin embargo Hawkeye no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Él ya estaba moviéndose para abordar el incapacitado y dañado buque.

Aunque el Amo Loki no había requerido su presencia en su escape, Hawkeye se sentiría mejor sabiendo que nadie que no fuera digno no tocará al Amo Loki.

Se movió rápidamente entre los corredores, sabiendo que sería lo más probable encontrar al Amo Loki dentro o cerca de la celda de Hulk. Si el Amo Loki no estaba ahí, entonces Hawkeye tendría UE seguir el camino del Amo Loki para encontrarlo.

Le enfurecía que SHIELD usará la prisión de un monstruo para detener a su Amo Loki. Pero eso era solo porque SHIELD no entendía lo que el Amo Loki estaba ofreciendo. Ellos no entendían el mensaje que traía.

Todo estaría bien una vez el Amo Loki completara su glorioso propósito. Todos estarían a salvo y nadie volvería a ser lastimado.  _Tony_  estaría a salvo.

_ ¡No! ¡Estás equivocado! ¡Escúchame! _

Sabía que los otros soldados bajo el mandato del Amo Loki estarían trabajando en neutralizar a los miembros de la Iniciativa y a los agentes de SHIELD que se pusieran en su camino.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él.

Instantáneamente se giró y preparó su arco, listo para atacar.

Era la Viuda Negra.

_ ¡Natasha! _

Ella era un obstáculo en el camino del Amo Loki. Estaba interponiéndose entre él y el Amo Loki. Pero también, más importante, estaba entre el Amo Loki y el que completara su glorioso propósito. Ya fuera que ella se quitara del camino, o Hawkeye la quitaría.

_ ¡Detenme! _

Hawkeye estaba enojado. Ella no se quitaba del camino. Y aunque él podía leer muchos de sus movimientos, ella podía hacer lo mismo. Estaba siéndole difícil derrotarla. Y la derrotaría. El Amo Loki lo esperaba de él. No debía decepcionar al Amo Loki. No  _podía_  fallarle al Amo Loki.

_ ¡Mátame! _

La ventaja en la pelea cambió varias veces. Ambos usaron todo lo que tenían. Ambos usaron sus alrededores para ayudarlos en la pelea tanto como usaron sus armas.

_ ¡Mátame! _

Un dolor agudo recorrió su brazo con el que disparaba, cuando la Viuda Negra desgarró la piel con sus dientes. El dolor fue suficiente para distraerlo, para que ella pudiera reposicionarse y azotara su cabeza contra una de las barandas.

Desorientado y confundido, Clint cayó al suelo. Trataba de encontrarle sentido a los diferentes y contradictorios pensamientos que corrían en su cabeza. Quería morir. Quería servir. Quería adorar al Amo Loki. Quería matarlo. Quería a Tony cerca del Amo Loki. No quería que Loki siquiera  _mirara_  a Tony.

De rodillas miró a Natasha desde abajo.

—Natasha —dijo su nombre como si fuera su salvación y una posible fuente de explicación a lo que estaba pasando.

Ella lo noqueó.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Cuando Clint despertó estaba medio recostado. Su cabeza solía y todo daba vueltas. La sacudió tratando de quitar las telarañas. Trató de llevar sus manos a su cabeza.

Pero fue detenido por algo firme que rodeaban sus muñecas manteniéndolas a los lados.

—Clint. —la voz de Natasha fue suave, pero firme —Vas a estar bien.

El repentino flujo de memorias lo golpeó. Cada acción que había hecho. Cada palabra que había dicho. Todo en el nombre de Loki. Pero habían sido sus manos, sus acciones, su voz las que lo habían hecho.

—¿Eso crees? —medio gruñó medio rogó Clint —¿Estás segura?

Porque él quería que ella tuviera razón. Pero de igual forma sabía que no era así, porque él había hecho todo eso. Era su culpa. Había asesinado inocentes. Peor, había asesinado a personas a las que conocía. Personas que habían confiado en él. Los había traicionado. Era un traidor.

—Ya no... hay tiempo —Clint dio un respiro profundo. Un respiro limpiador —Quiero librarme de él. Quiero librarme de él.

Clint sabía que era el único que conocía de manera remota la extensión completa de los planes de Loki. Tenía que decirles lo que sabía. Pero también quería una oportunidad para pelear contra Loki. Loki había convertido a Clint en un títere, y a Loki en su titeretero. Loki aprendería a lamentar el día en que hizo eso.

—Trata de calmarte. —señalo Natasha —Esto llevará tiempo.

Ella tenía razón, Clint sabía eso. Loki necesitaba ser derrotado ahora. Y tomaría días, en el mejor de los casos, solo para que Clint pudiese ser declarado psicológicamente estable. Más probable pasarían semanas, sino meses, antes de que a Clint se le permitiera volver al trabajo de campo otra vez.

—Aún no lo entiendes. —Clint sabía que estaba mintiendo. No  _quería_  entender porque SHIELD estaría tan poco dispuesto a confiar en él. Sabía por qué.

Peo tampoco entendía porqué le había sido tan fácil a Loki meterse en su cabeza. No quería entender por qué Loki lo había elegido para dirigir a sus guardias. No quería entender porqué había hecho lo que había hecho. Porqué todo había sido tan simple cuando había estado bajo el control de Loki. Porqué había dicho lo que había dicho. Hubo momentos, recordando lo que pasó, dónde podía ver que no había elegido la mejor decisión. Pero eso era con conocimiento previo.

—¿Alguna vez alguien se ha metido a jugar en tu mente? ¿Enviándote lejos para meter a otro ser? ¿Has sentido que te parten en pedazos?

—Tú sabes que sí. —contestó Natasha.

Y sí, si lo sabía. Él sabía que ella sabía. Había sido cruel desquitarse con ella de esa forma. Pero estaba herido y quería que alguien más lo estuviera como él.

—¿Cómo desperté? —Clint tenía que saber —¿Cómo lo desplazaste?

Él había intentado con todo lo que podía. Gritando dentro de su propia mente. Una pequeña voz, una pequeña parte de él que entendía lo que estaba pasando. Qué sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era malo. Pero había que sido incapaz de hacer algo.

—Recalibración cognitiva. —Natasha se encogió de hombros.

Clint la miró confuso.

—Te di un golpe duro en la cabeza. —explicó ella.

—Gracias. —respondió Clint

Natasha se inclinó sobre él para deshacer los amarres sin que él se lo pidiese. Sabía por qué. Ella sabía que estaba libre de lo que Loki le había hecho. Lo había visto en su rostro. En las palabras que había dicho. No solo en lo que dijo, sino también en el tono.

—Tasha, —Clint la miró a los ojos —dime ¿cuántos agentes…?

Quería saber.  _Tenía_  que saber. Cuantas personas no volverían a sus hogares debido a él. Cuantas personas habían muerto por sus acciones.

—No, Clint. —Natasha cortó su línea de pensamiento —No te tortures de ese modo. Loki lo hizo. Aquí hay monstruos y magia y jamás entrenamos para algo como esto.

Ella tenía razón. Pero eso no ayudaba a Clint. Podía estar consciente de eso en su mente. Pero su corazón no lo aceptaba. Nunca antes había sido usado de esa forma. Y jamás quería volver a ser usado de esa forma.

-Loki ¿logró huir? –preguntó Clint.

Pero él sabía la verdad. Él sabía que Loki había escapado.

-Si. –asintió Natasha –¿Tú sabes a dónde fue?

Clint no tenía que buscar muy duro en su mente para saber la respuesta.

-No necesitaba saber. –Clint negó con la cabeza –No pregunté. Aunque pronto pondrá en marcha su plan. Será hoy.

Pero dónde y cuándo, Clint no sabía. Los detalles precisos no habían sido necesarios mientras estaba bajo el control de Loki.

-Lo detendremos. –dijo Natasha.

-¿Si? –la reto Clint -¿Y quiénes?

Era una pregunta que necesitaba ser respondida. ¿Quién quedaba? El Hellicarrier apenas lograba mantenerse en el aire. Jamás llegarían a tiempo a ningún sitio. ¿Y quién podía ir? ¿Cuál de los Equipos de Asalto estaba en el lugar correcto? ¿Cuál de ellos aún podía volar?

-No tengo idea. –Natasha se encogió de hombros –Quien siga vivo.

Ella no dijo quien seguía vivo. Clint sabía que lo más probable era que no supiera. Lo más probable era que no había preguntado aún. Natasha nunca había sido alguien que se preocupase por los muertos. Ella solo se preocupaba por los vivos. Los muertos estaban muertos; no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para cambiar eso. Ellos no podían ayudarla. Ellos no podían dañarla. Ellos no eran una preocupación para ella.

Natasha probablemente había esperado ver si Clint ya había vuelto en sí mismo, en lugar de lidiar con el caos que había en todos lados. Ella era una leal amiga.

-Bueno si atravieso a Loki justo en el ojo con una flecha dormiré tranquilo, supongo. –confesó Clint.

-Ya te reconozco. –Natasha se sentó junto a él.

-Yo a ti no. –la acusó Clint –Eres una espía, no un soldado. Ahora quieres luchar en una guerra. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo Loki?

De nuevo no era un comentario justo. Natasha había estado haciendo su buena parte como soldado siendo miembro de la Iniciativa. Aunque en SHIELD sus acciones iban más encaminadas hacia el espionaje que al combate.

Y la pregunta sobre Loki tampoco era justa. A pesar de las protestas de Natasha de que el amor es para niños, ella amaba a su manera. Para ella Clint era un hermano. Un molesto hermano menor. Pero a diferencia de cuando Tony pensaba de esa manera sobre él de esa manera, Clint podía aceptarlo de Natasha.

Natasha podía derrotarlo en una pelea. Aunque por lo general sería una larga y dura pelea.

Y mientras que Natasha no lo anunciaba, era protectora hacia las personas que consideraba suyas. Herías a una de ellas, y si podía, te haría pagar por ello.

-Nada, solo… -la voz de Natasha decayó.

Clint sabía ella no podía decirlo. No estaba en su naturaleza. Natasha mostraba sus intenciones a través de acciones, no palabras.

-Natasha. –Clint la interrumpió queriendo disculparse por la pregunta.

-Ya me descubrió. Estoy en números rojos. Quiero limpiar mi deuda. –Natasha encontró una respuesta con la que estaba cómoda. Sin embargo le recordó a Clint sobre algo.

-Tony. –susurró Clint –Tenemos que encontrarlo. Necesita ser protegido.

-¿Por qué? –Natasha frunció el ceño.

-Loki quería saber la debilidad de todos. Le dije que Tony era la de Steve. –explicó Clint –Estaba interesado en Tony. Tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar seguro. ¡Por favor, Natasha!

-Está a salvo. –la voz de Natasha fue firme –El Director lo trajo para ayudar a encontrar el Tesseracto.

-Él no es astrofísico. –discutió Clint –No es su campo.

-Es más inteligente que casi cualquiera. –le recordó Natasha –Y lo negaré si se lo dices. Literalmente se convirtió en un experto investigando durante una noche. Ha estado trabajando con el Doctor Banner. Creo que hallaron una forma de rastrear el Tesseracto.

-Está a salvo. –Clint se relajó ligeramente –Bien.

Por un momento ambos se sentaron en silencio.

Pero fue solo por un momento. Sabían que tenían trabajo por hacer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña nota por si alguien de casualidad lee la historia original en inglés. 
> 
> La escena anterior no está traducida tal cual de la historia de Raliena. Los diálogos están copiados de la película original en la versión de español mexicano. 
> 
> No más notas. Gracias por leer. Chaito.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy vivaaaaaa!!!! (se levanta cual zombie de su tumba)  
> Ughhhh!!!!! La universidad es horrible! El trabajo es horrible! La vida adulta es horrible!  
> Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero como pueden ver por mis quejas justo arriba no había tenido tiempo de terminar este capítulo. Y aunque por lo general traduzco mientras voy en el transporte porque es el único momento libre que tengo, este capítulo tenía demasiadas escenas de la película y no podía recordarlas todas sin mencionar que está superlargo \\(ToT)/  
> Gracias por tenerme infinita paciencia, ya estoy de vacaciones por lo que actualizaré más seguido.   
> Escenas de Averngers 1 terminadas.  
> Gracias a los kudos y a los que se dieron el tiempo de comentar. Los amo  
> Sin más a leer. <3

Capítulo 22

 

Se dirigieron al puente juntos. Sus máscaras puestas firmemente en su lugar, porque había el riesgo de que Tony estuviera el puente.

Y ahí estaba; Clint sintió como toda la tensión y preocupación que había estado sintiendo por la seguridad de Tony desaparecían. Sin embargo no mostró nada exteriormente.

Tony rondaba la mesa, recogiendo con cuidado unas tarjetas regadas. Unas cuantas estaban en la mano del Capitán América, pero se las entregó sin protestas a Tony cuando extendió su mano. Tony las llevó a hacia su pecho y las sostuvo como si fueran una fuente de consuelo para él. Estaba claramente alterado y tenía algunos cortes y moretones. Pero fuera de eso estaba ileso, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

—Será hoy. —dijo la Viuda Negra —Hawkeye no sabe dónde.

Tony se alejó ligeramente de ella... no, no era de ella exactamente, notó Hawkeye. Era su voz casi sin tono.

—Así qué, —gruñó el Director —recapitulando... Hulk está perdido. Loki está libre para hacer lo que sea que quiera. Y lo hará hoy. La única cosa que puedes decirme, Stark, es que necesita de mucha electricidad para hacer lo que sea que vaya a hacer con el Tesseracto. Mi Hellicarrier está básicamente inmóvil sobre el agua. ¡Y en algún punto Iron Man decidió reaparecer! ¿Qué diablos quiere? ¿Está con Loki?

—No lo creo. —contestó el Capitán América —Ayudó a reparar el motor. Él es la razón de que no estemos en el agua en este momento. Y lo hizo poniendo su vida en riesgo.

—Bueno, al menos eso es un problema para más tarde. —dijo el Director —Pero aún tenemos a Loki. Podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo. Muy probablemente en una central de energía.

—No. —Tony guardó las cartas en su bolsillo —Lo entendiste mal.

—Oh, ¿En serio Stark? —el Director se giró hacia él —¿Qué es lo que te hace un experto en violencia y enemigos? ¿A este nivel? ¡Nunca has tenido que lidiar con algo peor que un montón de terroristas en una cueva! Loki es un peligro. Y si no puedes ver eso eres un idiota.

—Eso no era lo que estaba diciendo. —sonrió Tony de lado —Él no irá a una central eléctrica. Son muy aisladas para él. Y no, no soy un experto en violencia. Pero soy un experto en aislamiento. Soy un experto en llamar la atención. Y soy un experto hombre de negocios.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto? —lo confrontó Hill.

—Porque mientras ustedes han estado llevando esto tratando de averiguar el siguiente movimiento de Loki y su gran plan. —Tony la miró a los ojos —Yo he estado pensando sobre el hombre. O más bien Asgardiano. Él es un hombre de negocios.

—No. —el Capitán América frunció el ceño —No lo es. Es una amenaza.

—Un hombre de negocios, —repitió Tony —y la parte más importante de ser un hombre de negocios hombre de espectáculos. Y esto Damas y Caballeros... ¡es su Noche de Estreno! Y no quieres hacer un show en medio de la nada. Donde nadie pueda verlo. Lo haces donde todos puedan verlo. Para la mayor audiencia que puedas conseguir.

—Una ciudad entonces. —el Director reconoció la corrección —Querrá una fuente de poder que no pueda ser apagada. Suplió con generadores. Un hospital o una prisión.

—No, no, no. —Tony negó con la cabeza —Eso es lo que necesita. ¡Noche de estreno! Esto no es sobre lo que necesita. ¡Es sobre lo que quiere! Quiere flores. Quiere desfiles. Quiere un monumento construido hasta el cielo. Quiere su nombre en luces... ese hijo de... Estará en Torre Stark.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó el Capitán América en shock y horror.

—Soy el único que trabaja con energía limpia en estos momentos. —dijo Tony —El mío es el único edificio que puede darle lo que quiere y lo que necesita en el mismo lugar.  Él estará ahí... ¡mi esposo estará ahí!

—Nos encargaremos de eso. —dijo el Capitán América mientras se ponía de pie.

Hawkeye mantuvo su rostro cuidadosamente neutral. Pero sabía que detrás de su máscara sus ojos brillaban ligeramente divertidos. Tony estaba preocupado por su esposo. Pero su esposo estaba en la misma habitación con él.

—Tomen sus armas. —el Capitán se dirigió a la Viuda Negra y a él —Nos vamos.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Fue casi gracioso cuando uno de los pilotos más jóvenes intentó negarles al equipo el acceso a un avión.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que abordarán y empezarán a volar hacia su destino.

—Espero que Tony tenga razón sobre esto. —murmuró el Capitán América.

—La tiene. —dijo Hawkeye firmemente —Cap... yo... le dije a Loki sobre Tony. Sobre lo que él es para ti. Estaba fascinado con Tony.

—No fue tu culpa. —contestó suavemente el Capitán América —Te conozco. Nunca harías algo que pudiera poner a Tony en riesgo. Te confío con su vida.

—Tal vez no deberías. —murmuró Hawkeye —Debí haber sido mejor. Debí haber sido más fuerte.

—Debí haber sido más rápido. —contestó el Capitán América —Debí haber dio más fuerte. Debí de haber estado mejor preparado. Debí de haberlo derrotado antes. Si lo hubiera hecho, Bucky seguiría vivo.

—Eso no fue tu culpa. —proclamó Hawkeye —Hiciste todo lo que pusiste.

—Y sé que tú hiciste lo mismo. —sonrió el Capitán América confiadamente —Porque no podías hacer nada más. Luchabas contra algo que no sabías como pelear. Al menos tienes una oportunidad de arreglar todo. Lo que yo haría para ser capaz de traer a Bucky de vuelta... bueno, si los deseos fueran caballos.

—Lo sé. —confirmó Hawkeye.

Su corazón definitivamente se sentía más ligero ahora. El Capitán no había logrado disipar todas sus dudas y miedos y culpas. Pero ciertamente había hecho las cosas más fáciles. Al menos Hawkeye podía prevenir que pasará lo que sea que fuera a pasar. Podía arreglar el problema que había ayudado a crear.

—¿Dijiste que Iron Man arregló el Hellicarrier? —Hawkeye cambió el tema.

—Sí. —confirmó el Capitán América —Fue la cosa más extra... bueno, iba a decir la cosa más extraña, peo después de esta semana... de repente apareció de la nada. Ni siquiera sé cómo sabía que estábamos en problemas. Pero se apareció y me dijo como arreglarlo, mientras él encendía la turbina... desde adentro. Empujó las hélices.

—Eso pudo haberlo matado. —señaló la Viuda Negra.

—Jalé una palanca roja, —el Capitán América se encogió de hombros —detuvo las hélices lo suficiente para que pudiese salir. Pero ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces.

—Claramente sabe sobre motores. —señaló la Viuda Negra —Esos diseños no son muy conocidos. Aunque me han dicho que un científico o ingeniero competente puede descubrir cómo funcionan.

—Ese no es nuestro problema ahora. —les recordó el Capitán América —No estamos tratando de averiguar la identidad de Iron Man ahora. Dejemos eso para más tarde. Justo ahora, Loki es nuestra prioridad.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Cuando llegaron a Nueva York fue fácil de ver que habían llegado muy tarde para detener lo que ya había empezado. Un enorme portal se había abierto en el cielo y lo que parecían ser alienas salían de él.

Pero solo porque habían sido incapaces de impedirlo no significaba que no podían revertirlo. Pelearían y vencerían a los aliens. Haciéndolos volver por donde habían venido.

La pelea ya había comenzado. Pero no eran solo civiles aterrorizados con lo que fuera que tuvieran a la mano. No eran solo oficiales de policía haciendo lo mejor que podían contra algo con lo que nunca habían entrenado o esperado.

Arriba en la Torre Stark, Thor podía verse luchando contra Loki, ambos definitivamente dándolo todo en ello.

Sin embargo parecía que Iron Man no estaba satisfecho con una sola buena acción del día. Era claramente visible peleando contra los aliens con todo lo que tenía.

Hawkeye simplemente parpadeó en ligera sorpresa y abrió un canal para Iron Man, esperando que el villano se inclinada a hablar con ellos y a trabajar juntos contra un enemigo mayor.

—Iron Man, —la Viuda Negra fue quien habló por ellos —estamos a tu derecha. Dirección noreste.

-¿Qué, -la voz de Iron Man sonaba, incluso con la distorsión mecánica, tensa. –antes pasaron por hamburguesas? Vayan a Park. Los llevaré para allá.

Estaba claro solo con eso que Iron Man no solo estaba dispuesto a pelear junto a ellos; el realmente _contaba con ello_. Parecía que el supervillano sabía que no podía ganar el solo. Así que estaba preparado para olvidar los rencores pasados. Al menos temporalmente.

Trabajando como el buen equipo que eran, Hawkeye y la Viuda Negra maniobraron el avión a través de los edificios de Nueva York derribando cuantos enemigos podían.

Hawkeye hizo el intento de dispararle a Loki en el balcón de la torre Stark. Pero estaba condenado a fallar puesto que Loki golpeó primero. El disparo causó que uno de los motores del quinjet se prendiera en llamas. Con un motor fuera de línea el choque era inevitable. Sin embargo ambos lograron aterrizar de forma medio segura.

Salieron y se pararon en medio del caos, justo a tiempo para ver, al parecer de Hawkeye, lo que parecía un monstruo marino de la antigua Grecia con armadura salir del portal con un rugido de furia animal.

Y a pesar del miedo que se instaló en el corazón de Hawkeye, _deseo_ que ese fuera el único problema que tuvieran en ese momento. Porque por malo que fuera, sabía que con suficiente tiempo podían encontrar una solución para lidiar con eso.

Pero los otros aliens más pequeños aún seguían presentes. Y más seguían desmontando del monstruo por encima de sus cabezas. Se colgaban de los edificios y le disparaban a los civiles.

-Iron Man, -el Capitán América tomo provecho de que todavía estaba escuchando -¿estás viendo esto?

-Lo veo. –Iron Man respondió rápidamente, pero casi de forma neutral. –Aunque me cuesta trabajo creerlo. ¿Todavía no hay señales de Banner?

-¿Banner? –el Capitán América parpadeó sorprendido.

Hawkeye tampoco podía ocultar su sorpresa por completo. Iron Man sabía que Banner había estado con ellos. Sabía que Banner ya no estaba con ellos. Y de alguna forma creía que Banner se aparecería para ayudar.

-Si lo vez dímelo. –Indicó Iron Man, sin interrumpir su pelea ni un momento.

Hawkeye miró con asombro y temor como Iron Man centraba su atención en el leviatán sobre ellos. Como siempre el villano se movía con una gracia y belleza que parecían sobrenaturales.

Aparte de la Viuda Negra, Iron Man era la única persona que Hawkeye conocía que podía hacer que una pelea se viera como una danza.

Pero no tenía tiempo de mirar y asombrarse ante la demostración de destreza de Iron Man. Tenía una guerra que pelear.

Y una guerra era. Caos y sangre y violencia y gritos.

Los tres hicieron lo que podían. Pelearon y protegieron y escudaron. Pero siempre estaba el enemigo. Siempre había más enemigos.

Hawkeye ignoró esa parte de él que gritaba que era imposible. La encerró lejos en un pequeño rincón de su mente. Si creía que no había esperanza entonces si no la habría. Si creía incluso por un _segundo_ que perderían, entonces perderían. Si se distraía por un momento entonces moriría.

No había tiempo para pensarlo dos veces. No había tiempo para dudas.

Los tambores de la guerra resonaban en su alma mientras peleaba.

El bromear con el Capitán y la Viuda Negra fue automático. Calmaba su alma y renovaba su propósito.

Se separaron, pero volvieron a reunirse cuando Thor electrocutó a todos los aliens en las inmediaciones. Aterrizó cerca de ellos, claramente señalando que se contaba a sí mismo como uno de ellos en esa pelea.

-¿Qué está pasando allá? –preguntó el Capitán.

-El poder que rodea el cubo es impenetrable –dijo Thor firmemente.

-Thor tiene razón, -intervino Iron Man, claramente escuchándolos de algún modo -hay que acabar con estas cosas.

-¿Tienen alguna idea? –preguntó la Viuda Negra.

Ella, al igual que Hawkeye, necesitaba una dirección. Siempre habían seguido al Capitán en situaciones con similitudes menores a esta en el pasado. Era solo natural que lo siguieran ahora. Incluso con los miembros adicionales en sus filas.

-Luchar en equipo. –dijo con firmeza el Capitán.

-Tengo un asunto pendiente con Loki. –señaló Thor.

-¿Si? –preguntó Hawkeye alzando una ceja tras su máscara –No eres el único.

-Olvídenlo. –el Capitán América los obligó a parar su creciente pelea –Necesitamos enfocar la atención de Loki en nosotros. Sin él estas cosas se dispersarían. Iron Man está arriba, pero tenemos que ayudar…

El ligero sonido de un motor se oyó detrás de ellos. No debería de haber captado su tención, pero lo hizo. Casi como uno selo se dieron la vuelta para darle cara al hombre que bajaba de la pequeña y vieja motocicleta.

Era Banner. Vestido en lo que parecían ser las ropas de un trabajador.

-Vaya, -Banner encogió los hombros mientras miraba alrededor –la situación se ve terrible.

-Sí, he visto peores. –dijo la Viuda Negra con ligero desdén.

-Lo siento. –la disculpa de Banner fu firme pero simple.

-No, –la voz de la Viuda negra se suavizó ligeramente, Hawkeye sabía que la mayoría de la gente no lo habría notado –es justo lo que ahora necesitamos.

-Iron Man, -se dirigió el Capitán América al villano –volvió.

-¿Banner? –preguntó Iron Man por confirmación.

-Tenías razón. –confirmó el Capitán América.

-Pues que se prepare. –indicó Iron Man –La fiesta va para allá.

Iron Man dirigió el monstruo directo hacia ellos. Hawkeye vagamente escuchó a la Viuda Negra murmurar algo, pero estaba muy ocupado observando a la criatura que de alguna forma tenían que matar.

-Doctor Banner, -se dirigió el Capitán al científico, que ya estaba caminando hacia el leviatán que iba hacia ellos -sería muy bueno que ahora empiece a enojarse.

-Ese es mi secreto, Capitán. –Banner les sonrió –Siempre estoy enojado.

Y solo así se dio la vuelta, su piel tensándose mientras cambiaba de color y doblaba su tamaño, sus músculos creciendo y convirtiéndolo en una gran masa verde de ira.

En momentos el monstruo estaba muerto a manos de Hulk y Iron Man, quien de alguna forma, a pesar de obviamente grandes diferencias, trabajaban como un buen equipo.

Hawkeye se cubrió tras un auto cercano para protegerse de los escombros que caían.

Con su monstruo muerto los aliens empezaron a gritar enfurecidos. El grupo de héroes se encontró a si mismo formando un circulo. Todos ellos preparando sus armas para la siguiente fase de la batalla. Iron Man aterrizando en el espacio dejado para él. Hulk rugiendo de vuelta a los gritos de furia.

 Y debajo de los chillidos de los aliens, Hawkeye podía escuchar los gritos de júbilo y celebración de los civiles.

La Viuda Negra fue la primera en verlo. Del portal salieron tres leviatanes más. Suavemente llamó su atención hacia ellos. No entró en pánico. Pero Hawkeye podía sentir su miedo. Había tomado a Hulk y Iron Man trabajar juntos para derrotar a una de esas cosas. Tres podían estar fuera de sus capacidades. Y era posible que más emergieran, dado que solo habían enviado una primero, pero ahora estaban utilizando tres.

-Ordena Capitán. –Hawkeye quería órdenes.

Pero antes que eso, quería órdenes de alguien en quien pudiera confiar. Alguien que sabía que tomaría las decisiones adecuadas.

-Ok, escúchenme. –el Capitán se adaptó rápidamente –Hasta cerrar ese portal, la prioridad es que no escapen. Hawkeye en el techo, mantente alerta. Busca patrones y ataques sueltos. Iron Man, defiende el perímetro. Si algo se aleja más de tres cuadras, o lo haces volver o lo hacer cenizas.

-¿Puedes subirme? –preguntó Hawkeye a Iron Man.

Era mucha confianza la que le estaba dando al supervillano retirado(?), pero por alguna razón Hawkeye sentía que no la perdería. Había algo alarmantemente familiar en la forma de hablar de Iron Man. Aunque no era realmente tan diferente a como cuando se había burlado, bromeado y mofado de ellos durante sus enfrentamientos anteriores.

-Claro. –accedió Iron Man –Sujétate bien Légolas.

El vuelo fue corto. Pero controlado. El agarre en su traje fue firme y seguro. No tuvo miedo de caer ya fuera por accidente o a propósito.

En su viaje a su posición de vigilante escuchó al Cap darle órdenes al resto del equipo. Le divirtió ligeramente la indicación dada a Hulk y el entusiasmo con el que el tipo grande cumplió esas órdenes, pero rápidamente dejó eso de lado.

Tenía un trabajo que hacer. Y un equipo que proteger.

-Iron Man, hay varias naves persiguiéndote. –informó.

-Trato de que no molesten en tierra. –señaló Iron Man.

Aunque Hawkeye no podía decir mucho por el tono mecánico de la voz que provino del auricular, podía conseguir mucha información por el ritmo de las palabras. Iron Man estaba teniendo problemas derribándolos. Comprensible en realidad, eventualmente se quedaría sin armas en su traje. Sin duda estaba guardándolas para las amenazas más grandes.

-Bueno, -sugirió Hawkeye –Noté que no pueden dar vuelta. Busca una esquina estrecha.

-Roger a eso. –respondió Iron Man.

Una vez más no era el tono lo que proveía información. Sin embargo esta vez era la forma de hablar. Iron Man había tenido exposición a términos militares. Pero no había estado en la milicia. Lo había usado mal. La frase estaba mal estructurada. Así que o había visto muchas (pero tampoco no las suficientes) películas del ejército, o conocía a alguien dentro del ejército. Y justo ahora _no_ era el momento de tratar de averiguar la identidad de Iron Man. Eso podía esperar para más tarde. O tal vez para jamás.

Y Hawkeye se inclinaba por el jamás. Si hubiera sido por Iron Man, no estaba seguro de que hubieran durado tanto. Ciertamente hubiera habido más casualidades entre civiles.

Trabajando juntos derribaron a los perseguidores de Iron Man. Hawkeye tuvo que suprimir un escalofrío ante que tan _natural_ parecía ser trabajar con Iron Man.

-Gran consejo. –felicitó Iron Man una vez los aliens estuvieron muertos. –¿Qué más tienes?

-Thor está peleando con un escuadrón en la sexta. –suplió Hawkeye.

-Y no me invitó. –Iron Man dio la impresión de estar molesto acerca de ello. Y entonces aceleró dirigiéndose hacia Thor.

Hawkeye continuó observando por sobre la batalla. Estaba sorprendido con que tan protector estaba siendo Hulk. A menudo interponiéndose entre civiles y un alien. Sin importar si significaba dejar una pelea atrás. Para algo que se creía era un monstruo, Hulk era increíblemente humano.

Medio escuchó, medio ignoró la conversación entre la Viuda Negra y el Capitán América acerca de como terminar la batalla. No se dirigían directamente a él. Y aún tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Sin embargo notó cuando Iron Man fue en defensa de la Viuda Negra sin necesidad de pedírselo. Y entonces se apresuró a llegar al Capitán América.  Antes de reemprender el vuelo para ayudar al mismo Hawkeye. Era como si estuviera en todos lados en el campo de batalla al mismo tiempo.

Pero más bien, era como si _todos_ estuvieran en _todas_ _partes_. Y la cantidad de trabajo en equipo, incluso entre aquellos que jamás habían trabajado juntos antes y normalmente no habrían tenido inclinación por pelear juntos, era increíble.

Hawkeye se mantuvo dando indicaciones. Avisando al Capitán de los lugares que necesitaban ayuda. De los civiles atrapados.

Sabía que el Capitán había tenido que volver a recuperar su máscara y a ponérsela al menos una vez. Incluso si la batalla se veía desesperanzadora, tenían que asumir que iban aganar. Y por lo tanto sus identidades necesitaban permanecer secretas. Después de todo, tenían que mantener a Tony ignorante y a salvo de todo esto más tarde.

Cuando la Viuda Negra pidió ayuda, Clint parpadeó ante lo que vio.

-Nat, -suspiró -¿dime qué haces?

-Uh… -ella realmente no tenía una respuesta para él -¿Quieres ayudarme?

Hizo su selección de flecha. Sabía exactamente que tenía que hacer.

-Lo tengo. –sonrió Clint. Esa flecha era por todo lo que Loki le había hecho a hacer. Por todo lo que le había hecho sentir.

Apuntó. Cuidadosamente escogió como objetivo el ojo de Loki.

Ni siquiera estuvo sorprendido cuando el Asgardiano atrapó la flecha. La expresión ufana en el rostro de Loki debería de haberlo hecho enfurecer, pero Clint sabía lo que venía después.

La explosión fue hermosa. Incluso si Loki sobrevivió a ella y fue lanzado de vuelta hacia la Torre Stark.

Hawkeye, de nuevo, medio escuchó y medio ignoró lo que la Viuda Negra estaba diciendo. No se estaba dirigiendo a él. No necesitaba saberlo.

Vio con ligero asombro y horror como Iron Man voló dentro de uno de los leviatanes. Antes de salir disparado por detrás de este. Claramente estaba dañado de alguna forma, y casi inmediatamente comenzó a recibir golpes de otros aliens más pequeños.

Pero Hawkeye tenía sus propios problemas. Los aliens más pequeños habían logrado alcanzar su posición e invadirla. Y mientras que podía pelear por un periodo corto de tiempo, también se le habían acabado las flechas.

Logró recuperar una flecha y usarla como una línea para escapar a un sitio seguro. Sin embargo la batalla le estaba pasando factura y estrellarse contra una ventana no era lo más recomendable en los buenos tiempos. Se quedó recostado en el suelo rodeado por trozas de vidrio roto por un momento.

Y luego escucho la música más dulce para sus oídos. La Viuda Negra dijo que podía cerrar el portal. Podían detener la invasión. Podían parar que los enemigos siguieran aumentando.

-¡Hazlo! –ordenó el Capitán.

-¡No, espera! –contestó Iron Man.

-¡Iron Man! –protestó el Capitán América -¡Estas cosas aún vienen!

-Se está acercando un misil, -la voz de Iron Man fue extrañamente plana, incluso para una voz mecánica -explotará en menos de un minuto. Y sé justo donde lo pondré.

Hawkeye inmediatamente supo a qué se refería. E inmediatamente vio el problema con eso también.

-Iron Man, -la voz del Capitán América fue suave y llena de asombro -¿sabes que es una misión sin retorno?

No hubo respuesta. No necesitaba haberla. Hawkeye sabía que Iron Man lo sabía. Y él sabía que el Capitán América sabía.

Para salvar a la ciudad, Iron Man iba a sacrificarse a sí mismo. Un supervillano moriría por la ciudad.

Iron Man desapareció de la vista, Hawkeye se encontró a si mismo susurrando:

“A veces los chicos malos son los únicos chicos buenos que consigues”

Pero eso no los hacía menos buenos.

Se quedó de pie como un silencioso centinela observando el portal. Observó mientras se quedó abierto por más de lo debió de haberlo estado… pero aun así menos de lo necesitado.

Observó mientras comenzaba a cerrarse. Observó como en el último momento una pequeña figura caía por el portal. Regresando al planeta al que pertenecía.

Y al verlo una pequeña parte de Hawkeye se destensó. Una pequeña parte de él se relajó.

Pero mientras observaba vio como Iron Man no estaba moviéndose. Estaba cayendo, sí. Pero no estaba haciendo intentos de frenar su caída.

¿Estaba muerto? ¿Estaba con vida? ¿Estaba herido?

Si nadie lo atrapaba moriría. Pero Hawkeye no podía hacer nada. No tenía flechas. No podía volar. No podía salvar a Iron Man.

Todo lo que podía hacer era observar.

Y nunca había odiado más su vista que en esos momentos. Porque estaba observando la muerte de un buen hombre. Un buen hombre que había sido forzado a cometer malas acciones.

Pensó para sí mismo que no había peor sentimiento que ese.

Y de repente, al parecer de la nada, apareció Hulk y atrapó a Iron Man. Llevándolo lejos del resto del equipo.

Hawkeye bajó de su percha. Se apresuró a alcanzar al Capitán América y a Thor, quienes miraban en ligero shock hacia donde se había dirigido Hulk.

El rugido de Hulk los alcanzó, de donde fuera que se había llevado a Iron Man.

-¿Qué pasó? –la voz de Iron Man les llegó por los auriculares.

-Ganamos. –respondió el Capitán América después de un momento de una pausa. Un momento de alivio.

Hawkeye tropezó con sus propios pies, pero se recuperó rápidamente. El alivio puro que lo invadió fue inmenso. No causó la muerte de Iron Man. El guerrero armado aún vivía.

-Hurra. Yei. Buen trabajo señores. No hay que venir mañana. Tomémonos el día.

Clint no se molestó en esconder su sonrisa. Podía ver a Steve sonriendo también. Iron Man sonaba tan humano en ese momento. Tan maravillosamente, espectacularmente humano y _vivo_.

-Aún no finaliza esto. –señaló Thor.

Y no, aún no. Pero Hawkeye no creía que tomaría mucho tiempo el acabar con ello. Si Loki hubiera sido capaz hubiera hecho _algo_ para detener a la Viuda Negra. Por lo tanto estaba incapacitado de cierta manera.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a Loki levantándose del suelo y volteando a verlos.

-Tal vez no tan perdido. –concedió Loki.

-No. –Iron Man fue el único que habló. –Más perdido de lo que podrías imaginarte.

-Podrías llegar a agradarme, Iron Man. –señaló Loki.

-Cuernitos, -Iron Man se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante –soy egoísta, impaciente y algo inseguro. Cometo errores, estoy fuera de control y a veces difícil de manejar. Pero si no puedes manejarme en mi peor momento, entonces seguro que no me mereces el mejor. Y tú no pudiste manejarme mi peor, ni siquiera en tus sueños más salvajes. Ten una buena vida. El resto de ustedes… espero nunca tener que volver a verlos otra vez. Tengo un retiro que disfrutar.

Iron Man se dio la vuelta y se alejó volando. Hawkeye ni siquiera se molestó en observar. Estaba teniendo muchos problemas en contenerse. Había logrado recuperar una flecha mientras se dirigían a la torre. Y justo ahora estaba recordándose a sí mismo todas las razones de por qué no podía simplemente dispararle a Loki en la cabeza.

Eran realmente muy pocas.

Thor se adelantó y retuvo físicamente a Loki. Steve puso una mano en el hombro de Clint, forzándolo a relajarse. A quitar la tensión del arco.

Clint jamás tendría la certeza de si había sido bueno malo el que Steve hiciera eso.


	24. Capitulo 23

Capítulo 23

El interrogatorio después pareció durar para siempre. El Agente Barton se sentó y esperó tan pacientemente como podía pretender.  
Pero su teléfono se sentía como un carbón al rojo vivo en su bolsillo. Lo había tomado cuando regresaron del campo. Lo había tomado cuando se había cambiado por el del Agente Barton.  Tenía una llamada perdida. –tenía una llamada perdida de Tony. Un mensaje perdido de Tony.   
Dios solo sabía lo que el hombre había pensado, atrapado en el Hellicarrier sabiendo que había personas siendo atacadas en Manhattan. Que había personas _muriendo_ en Manhattan. Y sabiendo, aunque fuera falso, que Clint estaba ahí. Que Steve estaba ahí.  
Pero no había tenido tiempo de revisar el mensaje. No había necesitado hacerlo inmediatamente. Después de todo, Tony estaba a salvo. Estaba en el Hellicarrier. En ningún lugar cerca del caos que aún reinaba en Manhattan.  
Sintió el teléfono vibrar otra vez. Pero lo ignoró. De todas formas no podía contestarlo.  
Finalmente, _finalmente_ , a Barton se le permitió dejar el cuarto. El interrogatorio había terminado.  
Caminó de vuelta a su camarote. Revisó su teléfono y frunció el ceño. La segunda llamada perdida era de Tony. Pero no había registro de la primera llamada perdida de Tony. Estaba seguro de que había estado ahí. ¿Pero por qué desaparecería?  
Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando se abrió la puerta de su camarote. Romanov estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, Rogers detrás de ella.  
Y fue entonces que Clint recordó que no había visto a Phil. No había visto a Phil desde que Loki se metió en su mente. Y Phil siempre estaba en donde estaba la acción. No se habría quedado atrás si hubiera podido ayudar. Habría tratado de detener a Loki.  
¿Y no había estado Tony recogiendo unas tarjetas?  
¿Y no estaban esas cartas extrañamente manchadas con una sustancia entre roja y café?  
¿Y Tony no había estado actuando extraño con ellos?  
Clint no necesitaba realmente que Natasha y Steve le dijeran. Pero lo hicieron.   
Y Clint sintió como su mundo se rompía en pedazos.  
(Se había equivocado antes. Este era un sentimiento mucho, _mucho_ peor.)  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
No podía ir a casa. Phil estaba por donde fuera que mirara. Phil estaba en todo.  No podía ir ahí. Demasiados recuerdos.  
No podía quedarse en el Hellicarrier. Muchas personas no podían verlo a los ojos. Y los que podían lo miraban con desprecio. Y además estaban los empujones “accidentales” que había recibido de los equipos de Asalto.  
No podía ir a la Torre Stark. Demasiado cerca de toda la acción. Demasiados recuerdos ahí.  
Estaba oscuro cuando Clint escapó del Hellicarrier la noche después de la Batalla de Nueva York. Logró tomar un quinjet a la base de DC. Luego se dirigió, rápidamente, a Nueva York. Sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía. El único lugar donde podía sentirse a salvo. Donde no habían malos recuerdos. Donde podía ser solo Clint.  
Básicamente se había negado a dejar correr sus lágrimas, no tenía derecho a llorar. Escuchó los pasos aproximarse. Pero no se molestó en reaccionar. Si alguien quería asesinarlo, ya no le importaba. No tenía nada porqué vivir. ¡Lo había perdido todo!  
Un cuerpo cálido se envolvió alrededor de él. Encajando fácilmente con el cuerpo de Clint. Un par de brazos lo rodearon en consuelo.   
-Supongo que lo sabes. –la voz de Tony no fue más que un susurro en su cuello –Quería ser yo el que te lo dijera. Para que al menos lo escucharas de un amigo, hermanito.  
¿Y eso no sobrecogió el corazón de Clint? Porque mientras que casi todos lo odiaban, y con justa razón, ahí estaba una de las personas más importantes de su vida llamándolo un amigo y un hermano en la misma oración.  
-Es mi culpa. –murmuró Clint –Es mi culpa que él está muerto.  
-No. –Tony negó con la cabeza, aunque Clint lo sintió en lugar de verlo –No, no lo es.  
-Sí, lo es. –contestó Clint –Ayudé a Loki. Se metió en mi cabeza y lo ayudé.  
-¿Querías hacerlo? –preguntó Tony.  
-Sí. –dijo Clint – _En ese momento_ , sí. Quería adorarlo. Quería servirle.  
-Te hizo algo, ¿no es así? –presionó Tony.  
-Tocó mi pecho con ese estúpido cetro. –admitió Clint –Dijo que tenía corazón.  
-Él tenía razón. –dijo Tony con suavidad –Amas tanto y tan intensamente. Creí que Coulson rompería tu corazón. Pero nunca así… _nunca_ así.   
Clint se congeló cuando sintió las lágrimas de Tony caer por su cuello. Eso abrió sorpresivamente una puerta en su mente y empezó a sollozar. No podía parar. Aunque ni una solo lágrima cayó por su rostro. Pero el sollozó suficiente para dejarlo salir todo.  
Sollozó hasta que el cansancio lo llevó al mundo de los sueños.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Tony seguía enredado alrededor de Clint cuando este despertó. Por un largo, largo tiempo Clint trató de recordar porqué eso estaba mal. Porqué Tony no debería de estar ahí. Pero su mente no podía seguir ese tren de pensamiento por mucho tiempo. Cada tantos momentos su mente seguía volviendo a Phil.   
-Hey. –Tony finalmente se desenganchó -¿Quieres desayunar?  
Tony estaba estirándose cual gato, claramente tratando de destensar se espalda.  
-¿Cómo estás aquí? –preguntó Clint. Finalmente logrando encontrar cual era el problema con la situación.   
-JARVIS me dijo que estabas aquí. –Tony se encogió de hombros –No quería dejarte solo. No después de… eso, así que pensé que sería mejor que tuvieras a alguien aquí.   
-Pero… –Clint frunció el ceño –Te fuiste. Tenías un trabajo. Te fuiste.  
-Regresé, –contestó Tony –cuando escuché lo que estaba pasando. Mi trabajo había terminado. Las cosas estaban algo caóticas por allá. Tomé prestado un avión. Yo diseñé esa cosa, así que sé como volarla. Regresé. Me necesitabas.  
-¡Era peligroso! –señaló Clint.  
-¿Y? –Tony se encogió de hombros –Había escases de suministros. Muy pocos refugios seguros. Las personas estaban siendo lastimadas. Tenía que hacer algo. Hubo un tiempo en que solo habría lanzado dinero al problema, si es que siquiera hubiera hecho algo. Pero ya no soy más ese hombre. Ya no puedo ser más ese hombre. Tenía que involucrarme de alguna manera. Ensuciarme las manos. Recordarme a mí mismo que soy un mejor hombre de lo que solía ser. Así que regresé. Fue mi decisión, Clint. Por favor, respeta eso.  
Y por mucho que a Clint le gustaría estar en desacuerdo, no podía. Quería envolver a Tony en algodón y mantenerlo a salvo del resto del mundo. Pero Tony estaba determinado… _tan_ determinado a hacer lo correcto. Era adorable.  
También era peligroso. Tony podía haber salido herido. De hecho, mirando más de cerca, Clint podía ver que _si lo había sido_. Había unos moretones apenas visibles en la piel de Tony. Y algunos cortes, que necesitarían tratamiento. Afortunadamente nada peor.   
-Estás herido. –Clint rodó y se levantó.   
-Tú también. –contestó Tony –Y creo que tu estás peor. Sanaré.  
-Estoy acostumbrado. –Clint se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Estás acostumbrado a un corazón roto? –Tony levantó una ceja –Mira, no te preocupes por mí. Esto es como un mal día en el laboratorio para mí. He estado peor. Una vez casi me di una contusión.   
-Pero puedo ayudar. –discutió Clint.  
-¿Quieres ayudar? –preguntó Tony.  
-Sí. –asintió Clint –Apartará mi mente de las cosas. Por favor, Tony.  
-Seguro. –Tony encogió lo hombros –Sé donde puedes ayudar.  
Antes de que Clint lo supiera, estaba de vuelta en la Torre Stark mirando todo el caos. Solo que era caos _organizado_. Happy estaba dirigiendo equipos de civiles para limpiar el desastre y los escombros. Un equipo de médicos estaban atendiendo a los heridos y revisando a los que estaban siendo encontrados.  
Tony caminó entre ellos, como si fuera algún tipo de rey. Pero también un gran gobernante. Estaba preguntando a la gente si tenían todo lo que necesitaban. Estaba revisando que los suministros de comida siguieran ahí. Y que todos hubieran tenido una cama la noche anterior.   
Tony había abierto su Torre y había recibido a todos. El centro de la destrucción se había convertido en el símbolo de esperanza. Había comida, calor y electricidad. Clint podía ver a varias personas escribiendo en laptops y cargando sus celulares. No sabía que parte jugaban ellos en los esfuerzos de reconstrucción, pero estaba claro en la forma en que había sido dejados en paz que si eran una parte. O tal vez estaban descansando.  
Tony subió por varios tramos de escaleras y entró en una grande habitación. Probablemente diseñada para conferencias, pero que ahora estaba reproduciendo una película de Disney.  
-¡Tony! –un par de niños apartaron los ojos de la pantalla y se lanzaron hacia él -¡Regresaste!  
-Por supuesto que lo hice. –Tony les sonrió –Les dije que lo haría.   
-Pero dijiste que tu amigo te necesitaba. –dijo un niño mayor.   
-Bueno, Danny, -contestó Tony –por eso lo traje de regreso conmigo.  
Clint casi se encogió cuando varios pares de ojos voltearon hacia él.  
-Él es Clint. –dijo Tony –Quiere ayudar. Así que lo traje aquí.  
Clint echó un vistazo alrededor del cuarto. Estaba lleno de niños. Algunos heridos, pero todos ellos felices y sonrientes.  
Y lo golpeó como un fuerte peso en el pecho, esto era lo que había ayudado a salvar. Todos estos niños. Los había salvado.  
Ok, si, había ayudado a ponerlos en peligro en primer lugar. Pero era probable que hubiera pasado en primer lugar.  
Pero los había salvado. Estaban a salvo. Estaban protegidos. Estaban felizmente viendo… ¿qué era eso? ¿Síganme, chicos?  
Tony se acomodó en una esquina con una tablet y comenzó a trabajar en algo. Clint no podía ver en qué, pero se permitió relajarse. Tenía un trabajo que hacer.   
Tenía niños que entretener. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sido un chico de circo. Pero algunas cosas nunca se olvidaban. Sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara. O cuanta distancia ponías entre eso y tú.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Tomaron otros dos días que las cosas estuvieran lo suficientemente organizadas para que las personas comenzaran a regresar a casa.  
De alguna forma Tony había organizado milagros, arreglando que los caminos fueran despejados, que la estabilidad estructural de los hogares fuera revisada, que la electricidad y demás fueran reconectados, que las acomodaciones fueran entregadas, que las familias fueran reunidas.  
Y todo sin autorización oficial.  
Tony casi por sí solo había reparado Manhattan. No le fue difícil a Clint sumergirse en la tarea. Descubrió que las labores físicas hacían que su cuerpo doliera de buena manera. Mantenía su mente enfocada en otra cosa. Y nadie le hizo preguntas sobre a quién había perdido o cómo lo estaba sobrellevando o cómo se sentía. Nadie lo rechazó. Lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Sus heridas por la batalla fueron atendidas. Pero nadie esperaba que descansara y se recuperara.  
Para cuando Steve y Natasha llegaron, Clint había empezado a encontrar algo de paz para si mismo. Era extraño y probablemente más que un poco tonto. Pero era la verdad.  
No podía cambiar el pasado. Solo podía hacer su paz con ello. Y estaba encontrando que cada vez era más y más fácil. Porque no estaba enfocado en él y en lo que había pasado. Estaba enfocado en ayudar a alguien más.   
-Clint. –la voz de Natasha fue suave cuando se le aproximó.  
-Él regresó. –murmuró Clint, tan bajo que nadie más podría oírlos –Dejó el Hellicarrier y regresó.  
-Lo sé. –contestó ella –Fury está destrozando a todos por los que debió haber pasado.  
-Bien. –Clint fue firme -¿Qué los detuvo?  
-Fury está furioso. –Natasha se encogió de hombros –El misil vino de uno de nuestros aviones. Del Hellicarrier.  
Clint se congeló en shock. ¿Había sido una de sus propias armas? ¿Casi habían muerto por una de sus propias armas? Ahora tenía idea de cómo Tony se había sentido en Afganistán.   
-Fury te quiere de regreso para una junta sobre todo lo que pasó y partir desde ahí. –dijo Natasha.  
-¿Cuándo? –suspiró Clint.  
-Hoy o mañana. –dijo Natasha –Quiere hacerla antes de que Thor se lleve a Loki y el Tesseracto de regreso a Asgard. Y antes de que Banner desaparezca, o lo intente, de nuevo.   
–No creo que Tony aprecie que desaparezcamos tan pronto. –señaló Clint –Sobre todo después de que les tomó dos días aparecer.   
-Nos tomó dos días llegar aquí. –contestó Natasha –Venimos en el Hellicarrier. Una hora, dos a lo máximo. No debería molestar mucho a Tony. Solo diremos que saldremos a ayudar.  
-Bueno, -sonrió Clint –si logras apartar a Tony de Steve. Solo digamos que extrañó al Cap.  
-Hay sido solo dos días. –señaló Natasha.  
-Más bien tres. –contestó Clint –Y él no sabía que Steve no estaba en la Torre. Creyó que Loki había atacado a Steve hasta que le dije lo contrario. No ayudó que ninguno de nosotros contestara nuestros teléfonos.  
Natasha asintió.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Como Clint esperaba, tomo un tiempo poder separar a Steve de Tony. Pero ahora estaban todos en una sala de conferencias, sentados alrededor de una mesa, con Fury al frente.  
-¿Por qué no está el Hombre de Hierro aquí? –preguntó Thor –Es un valiente guerrero. ¿Sus heridas son tan graves que impiden su asistencia?  
-Ese no es el problema. –murmuró Hill.  
-Iron Man es un villano. –dijo el Director –Su identidad también es desconocida. No sabemos como encontrarlo.   
-¿Un villano? –Thor alzó una ceja –Dudo eso Nicholas de Fury. Él habría dado su vida por nuestra protección. No tiene el corazón de un villano.   
-Sus acciones previas hablan por si mismas. –gruñó Fury –Ahora, dejando eso de lado, ¿alguien tiene algo qué agregar antes de comenzar esta junta?  
Hubo una negativa general.  
-Doctor Banner, -Fury se giró hacia el científico –usted dijo que no sabía lo que Hulk hacía. ¿está seguro acerca de eso?  
-Tengo imágenes vagas. –Banner se encogió de hombros –Impresiones. A veces palabras. Pero no mucho. A veces las palabras son cosas que escuchó. A veces son cosas que pensó. Mire, solo puedo decirle que el otro sujeto siente respeto hacia el Capitán América. No el suficiente para obedecer cada orden. Pero el suficiente para considerar las órdenes del Capitán. No le agrada Thor. Pero no lo odia tampoco. Trabajará a su lado de ser necesario. Hawkeye y la Viuda Negra… no lo sé. No siente nada que yo pueda identificar respecto a ellos. Loki, siente desdén. A falta de una mejor palabra. Iron Man…   
-¿Si? –presionó Fury.    
-No lo sé. –Banner negó ligeramente con la cabeza -¿Protección? ¿Agrado? ¿Cuidado? Solo tengo la imagen de Iron Man en mi cabeza, con las palabras “hombre de lata” alrededor. También tiene una fijación con el brillo en su pecho. No sé porque.   
-Así que nada realmente útil. –Hawkeye podía ver que Banner estaba incómodo con el escrutinio —Prácticamente igual que el resto. Mire, señor, Loki ha Sido derrotado. La invasión se acabó. La limpieza está llendo bastante bien. ¿Qué importancia tiene realmente ahora Iron Man? Estaba trabajando _con_ nosotros.   
—Importa, —congestó Fury —porque la gente está empezando a echarle la culpa por el misil. Importa porque el Consejo de Seguridad Mundial quiere que todos miren hacia el otro lado y dejarlo de esa manera. Si puedo ponerle un rostro y un nombre al traje, puedo discutir que no tenía la capacidad de conseguir un misil.  
—¿Se atreverían a manchar el honor de un valiente guerrero? —rugió Thor.  
—Cuando se trata de salvar sus traseros? —murmuró Clint —¿Por que fueron _ellos_ los que lo autorizaron? Demonios, sí.  
—No saben nada de batallas y honor verdadero. —refunfuñó Thor.  
—Eso suele ser verdad. —coincidió el Capitán América —Director, si ya terminó con nosotros, yo, por mi parte, me gustaría ir a casa. Dónde mi esposo está tratando de reconstruir Nueva York en estos momentos, mientras que los políticos siguen discutiendo sobre a quien deberíamos apresar por protegerlos en lugar de poner de su parte para ayudar a arreglar lo que está roto.  
Fury se dió la vuelta y salió de la habitación.  
—Supongo que podemos irnos. —murmuró Banner —Debo irme. Quiero ayudar.  
—Intenta en la Torre Stark. —sugirió Hawkeye —Tony tiene un verdadero ejército trabajando en limpiar las calles. Pero le faltan médicos.  
Banner asintió en respuesta. Hawkeye no tenía duda de que ahí es a dónde iría.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Tenía razón. Cuando Clint, Steve y Natasha regresaron a a Torre, habiendo regresado de enviar de vuelta a Thor y Loki, Bruce ya estaba sumergido en atender a varios pacientes en el área médica.  
—¡Steve! —Tony se lanzó hacia su esposo —¡Mira! Es el Doctor Banner. ¡Brucie! Quiero quedármelo. Voy a quedármelo. Tendrá un piso de la Torre. Se va a quedar ahí.  
Banner les dió una sonrisa tolerante, claramente esperando que Steve rechazara la idea. Clint estaba divertido y lanzó una sonrisa ante las acciones de Tony. Estaba actuando como un niño pequeño. Claramente se le estaba pegando de los niños.  
—¡Y también Clint! —agregó Tony.  
—¡Espera! ¿Qué? —Clint parpadeó sorprendido.  
—Bueno, es obvio, ¿no? —Tony se movió para jalar a Clint a un abrazo —No quieres ir a casa. Tampoco quieres realmente estar solo. Así que vas a mudarte. Ya tengo un piso preparado para ti de todas formas. Ni siquiera resultó dañado. Lo revisé.   
Tony estaba actuando inusualmente empalagoso. Algo que normalmente habría preocupado a Clint. Pero estaba seguro de que era debido a la invasión. Tony probablemente estaba en modo de superviviente, incluso si no había estado involucrado para nada en la pelea.  
—No puedes discutir conmigo. —apuntó Tony —Te quedas. ¡Y eso es todo!  
Y entonces se lanzó a lidiar con algo más.  
—¿Steve? —Clint miró al soldado.   
—Tú trata de discutir con él. —Steve se encogió de hombros —Yo no. Me hará dormir en el sofá. Además... ¿puedes decir realmente que está equivocado? Es mejor que cualquier alternativa.  
Clint cerró los ojos. Los dos tenían razón. No quería estar solo. Y no quería ir a casa. Así que sabía que accedería a los deseos de Tony.   
—Yo no me quedaré. —le aseguró Banner a Steve —Tony no parece tener un buen sentido de seguridad personal. No es seguro que me quedé en Nueva York.  
—No lo sé Doctor. —Steve inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado —Me parece que es un buen amigo para mantener cerca. Al menos no tendré que preocuparme de que alguien lo convierta en uno de sus monos voladores. Y no tengo que preocuparme de que usted se enoje porque siempre está enojado.  
Los ojos de Banners se abrieron enormemente, antes de que alzara su mano ligeramente para trazar una estrella en su pecho.   
—Apreciaría su discreción. —dijo Steve —Mi esposo no sabe y preferiría que no lo averiguara. Está más seguro de esa manera.  
—¿Está seguro? —preguntó Banner. Clint sabía que no estaba preguntando sobre el conocimiento de Tony, o la falta de este, sino más bien sobre la decisión de Steve de dejarlo quedarse. De _animarlo_ a quedarse.   
—Absolutamente. —asintió Steve —Es bienvenido a quedarse por cuanto lo desee. No hay una jaula aquí.   
—Gracias. —soltó Banner en un suspiro —No dejaré que nada le haga daño.   
—Lo sé. —sonrió Steve —Estos son Clint y Natasha. Espero que podamos unirnos.   
—Entendido. —aceptó Banner.  
Y eso fue todo. 


	25. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24

Clint no sabía de dónde vino el título de los "Vengadores". Pero estaba empezando a ser usado por la prensa. Sentía que era apropiado. Porque habían vengado a Phil.   
Y no había tenido tiempo de sentir lástima por si mismo o de dejar que el dolor y la pena lo alcanzaran. El trabajo en las reparaciones lo mantenían ocupado a todas horas.  
Antes de que se diera cuenta más de dos meses se habían pasado volando. Y aún no había tenido tiempo de lamentarse adecuadamente. Sabía que los otros estaban preocupados por él. Pero no sé permitiría a si mismo pensar en eso. Si le prohibían unirse a los trabajos de reparación, pasaba todo su tiempo en el campo de Tiro de arquería que Tony había construido para él, disparando flechas hasta que sentía que sus brazos iban a caerse.  
Natasha había tratado de hablar con él. La había ignorado y se había alejado caminando. Ella lo había seguido. Él la había ignorado.  
Steve había tratado de ayudarlo con actividad física. El combate había ayudado a Clint a cansarse. Pero no había llegado más cerca de la raíz del problema.  
Bruce (y ahora era Bruce, no Banner) le había cocinado y había tratado de hablar con él. Pero tampoco había ayudado.  
Thor (cuando regresó de Asgard y Tony automáticamente había ofrecido su Torre como lugar para quedarse) declaró que necesitaban celebrar la vida del Hijo de Coul y proveyó a Clint con una gran cantidad de alcohol y un compañero de beber. Fue un gran apoyo para Clint.  
Rohdey, cuando regresó de una operación militar que ocurrió en el peor momento posible (Fury seguía peleando con las Fuerzas Aéreas sobre el tiempo compartido de Máquina de Guerra) había intentado sentarse en cualquier lugar cerca de Clint cuando esté estaba haciendo algo esperando que él hablara. Clint no habló.   
Tony había intentado proveerle de alcohol (sin tocarlo para nada él, notó Clint) y acurrucarse junto a él, como una vaga imitación de un cachorro.  
—Está bien. —mencionó Tony un día —Está bien no permitirte sentirlo. Pero va a golpearte. Y en el peor momento posible. Solo te aviso.  
—¿Así fue para ti después del accidente de auto? —preguntó Clint entre flechas.  
—No. —Tony negó con la cabeza —Me emborraché esa vez. Lloré sobre todo eso mientras estaba prácticamente en coma. Creo que le quité diez años a la experiencia de vida de Rhodey por el susto. No... eso fue... después.  
Clint frunció ligeramente el ceño ante las palabras de Tony. Claramente seguía siendo un tema delicado, pero se preguntaba quien era la persona que había fallecido y que Tony lamentaba. No podía recordar otra pérdida grande en la vida de Tony. A menos que fueran las muertes del ataque en Afganistán.  
Sin embargo una mañana Tony salió de su laboratorio con un humor de perros. Le dio una mirada Clint, quien estaba siendo rellenado con comida por Bruce, su ceño fruncido se incrementó y se fue, lanzándole órdenes a JARVIS mientras se iba.   
—¿Alguna idea de lo que lo hizo enojar? —preguntó Clint a Bruce.  
—No estoy seguro. —Bruce se encogió de hombros —Ha estado trabajando en algo en su laboratorio por las últimas dos semanas. Algo muy privado. Oscureció sus ventanas y todo. Se ha estado enojando cada vez más. Lo escuché romper algo ayer.  
Cuando Tony estaba en su taller, variaba el acceso dependiendo de en qué estaba trabajando. Si no era privado o clasificado las ventanas del laboratorio hacia el corredor estaban claras. Si era clasificado o privado se oscurecían. Si era _realmente_ clasificado no podían comunicarse con Tony por el intercomunicador y tenían que pedirle a JARVIS que le pasara mensajes.  
—¿Se lastimó? —preguntó Clint preocupado.  
—No. —Bruce negó con la cabeza —Le pregunté. Pero dijo que estaba bien. Y no vi ninguna herida cuando salió.  
—¿JARVIS? —Clint miró hacia arriba —¿Podrías lanzar algo de luz en la situación?   
—Temo que el Señor Stark ha ordenado mi silencio respecto a este tema, Señor Clint. —contestó Clint —Sin embargo puedo asegurarle que el Señor Stark no ha sido herido. Simplemente está... enojado.  
—¿Enojado? —Bruce alzó una ceja —Yo sugeriría furioso como una mejor descripción.  
—También anotaré eso, Señor Banner. —dijo JARVIS.  
Mientras que, como era de esperarse, JARVIS inicialmente había sorprendido a Bruce; se había adaptado rápidamente a tener un mayordomo electrónico cuidándolo. Tony había dejado claro que por razones de seguridad JARVIS era capaz de ver en todas las habitaciones. Sin embargo no podía usar esta habilidad a menos que fuera requerida por los ocupantes. Se filmaba video continuamente en las áreas públicas de la Torre y en las entradas a los pisos de cada persona. Sin embargo en los mismos pisos JARVIS solo monitoreada temperatura corporal para detectar cuántas personas había en una habitación. Si alguien aparecía o desaparecía repentinamente sería capaz de sentirlo y accionar la alarma. Avísame sido un compromiso al que habían llegado Steve y Tony, que se había extendido al resto de los pisos privados.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Cuando Tony regresó, le indicò a JARVIS que reuniera a todos los residentes de la Torre en el área común (la cual no era realmente un área común sino las habitaciones del piso de Steve y Tony salvo la habitación principal, el cual de alguna manera se había convertido en el lugar favorito de todos para pasar el rato).   
Clint estaba confundido. Había sido llamado en medio de una de sus peleas con Steve y les habían dicho que no tenían tiempo de cambiarse o de refrescarse. Tony los quería ahora.   
Cuando Tony entró en la habitación, estaba empujando una silla de ruedas. Y en la silla de ruedas había una vista imposible.  
Phil. Su Phil. El Phil _de Clint_. Vivo. No sano... no, no sano, porque Clint podía ver la palidez y las ropas que no eran cosas que Phil habría escogido. Pero eran cosa que Clint podía imaginar que Tony había tomado para ayudar a Phil a escapar de los médicos que, sin duda, lo habían mantenido prisionero.   
Mientras que todos se abalanzaron a maravillarse con la continua existencia de Phil, Clint solo se quedó ahí de pie. Paralizado en el momento. Paralizado en shock y ligero miedo. El miedo recorriendo su espalda.  
¿Phil lo culparía? ¿Estaría enojado? ¿Odiaría a Clint? Clint lo había traicionado. Clint había, indirectamente, causado su muerte.  
Mientras el grupo se separaba, Phil estaba mirando directamente a Clint. Pero aún así Clint no se movió.  
Clint se preguntó porque podía sentir agua en su cara. La Torre de Internet no tenía ninguna fuga. Él nunca lo permitiría.  
Con una ligeramente triste, pero comprensible, sonrisa, Tony ayudó a Phil a ponerse de pie. Phil cruzó la corta distancia que había entre él y Clint, con pasos inestables. Pero sin vacilar.  
—Estoy aquí. —dijo Phil mientras envolvía a Clint en un abrazo —Estoy aquí. Estás aquí. Regresaste a mí. Estás a salvo. Estás bien.  
Los brazos de Clint se levantaron para aferrarse a las espalda de la camiseta de Phil y escondió su rostro en la curva del cuello de Phil.  
Empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos. Trató de contenerlos. Pero no pudo.  
Phil logró llevarlos hasta el suelo. Se acurrucado en una pequeña bolita, solo ellos dos.  
Los únicos sonidos audibles eran los sollozos de Clint y los murmullos tranquilizadores de Phil.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Pudieron haber sido horas más tarde, pudieron haber sido solo minutos, cuando Clint tuvo suficiente control sobre sí mismo para salir del agarre reconfortante de Phil.  
—¿Cómo? —susurró Clint.  
—No lo sé realmente. —contestó Phil —Es un poco borroso. Desperté solo la semana pasada. Y no me dejaban irme. Estaba tratando de regresar a ti. Te lo prometo. ¡Estaba _intentando_!  
—Lo sé. —dijo Clint —Sé que lo hacías. No me dejarías atrás. No si pudieras evitarlo.  
—Nosé como Tony me encontró.  
—Creo que estaba buscando. —Clint encogió los hombros —De acuerdo a Bruce ha estado en su laboratorio por dos semanas.  
—¿Bruce? —Phil alzó las cejas en sorpresa.  
—Todos nos hemos mudado aquí. —admitió Clint —No quería ir a casa. No era un hogar sin ti. Diría que Tony no me dio mucha elección, pero no estaba peleando en contra en serio.  
—Bien. —dijo Phil —Quería que alguien cuidara de ti. Y Tony lo haría... ¿sabías que estaba tarareando el tema de Misión Imposible mientras me ayudaba escapar?  
Eso causó que Clint soltara a reír. La primera risa que había logrado en lo que parecíaun largo tiempo. Y no podía parar de reír. Rápidamente se convirtió en histeria.   
Phil solo lo abrazó más fuerte.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Clint eventualmente escuchó la historia completa después de que Phil lo arrastrara a casa a recoger algunas de sus cosas. Gran parte ya la había oído por Natasha y Steve. Phil no sabía exactamente como había sobrevivido, pero le dio la mayor parte del crédito a la pronta llamada de Fury al equipo médico.  
Aunque la discusión sobre moverse a la Torre fue larga, el resultado era casi inevitable. Mientras que ambos querían conservar su casa, tenía sentido mudarse definitivamente a la Torre.  
Fury marchó de trigo de la torre, no mucho después de eso. Claramente planeaba hacer escarmentar a Tony por sus acciones.  
—¡Stark! —gruñó.  
Arriba en los ductos, Clint se quedó quieto mirando la escena debajo de él.  
—Fury, —Tony sonrió burlonamente —¿perdiste algo?  
—Hackeaste nuestros sistemas.  
—¿Puedes probarlo? —dijo Tony presuntuoso.  
—No necesito. No podrías haber sabido sobre Coulson de otra forma.  
—¿En serio? —Tony alzó una ceja —¿Y qué derecho tenías tú de decirnos que estaba muerto? Su familia no merecía eso. ¡ _Lloraron_  su muerte, Nick! Lo lloraron. ¿Merecían eso? Dos meses creyendo que estaba muerto. Eso fue cruel.  
—No sabía si sobreviviría. Había la posibilidad de que no lo haría. Así que decidí no hacerlos pasar por ese infierno. El infierno de verlo morir.  
—Y en su lugar los hiciste pasar por el infierno de llorar la muerte de un hombre que todavía no están muerto. No trates de discutir esto conmigo, Nicholas. No estoy de tu lado. Solo agradece que estoy dispuesto a organizar las reparaciones de tus motores y do todo lo demás después de esto. Ahora, vete. Antes de que llame a seguridad.  
Fury salió de la habitación. Clint podía ver que sabía que había perdido la discusión. Y para ser honestos, Clint lo estaba completamente infeliz de que hubiera sido así. Fury había admitido ante Coulson que había usado su muerte como motivación para mantener en línea a Natasha y Steve. Así como para usar la culpa de Thor para que ayudara, aunque no había habido necesidad de mentirle a Thor. Él había visto lo que había visto y lo había creído.  
Tony se veía bastante sorprendido de que Fury se hubiera rendido tan fácil. Pero Clint sabía que Fury solo lo había confrontado porque no podía permitirse mostrarle debilidad a Tony o ignorancia de lo que había hecho. Fury tendía a tratar a Tony cómo una mezcla de un genio tecnológico y un cachorro maleducado que tendía a masticar los muebles si lo dejaba solo.  
Clint estaba seguro de que esa no era la mejor táctica, pero no podía pensar en algo mejor para alguien en la posición de Fury.   
De cualquier forma, Fury lo había hecho porque tenía que hacerlo. Habría dado una mejor pelea si no estuviera lidiando al mismo tiempo con el rojo de un banco.   
Normalmente el robo a un banco ni siquiera hubiera aparecido en el radar de SHIELD, a menos de que involucrara superpoderes o supervillanos o ridículas cantidades de dinero. Y este no involucraba ninguno de las anteriores.  
Sin embargo era un banco donde un buen número de agentes de alto rango de SHIELD mantenían guardadas su cajas de seguridad. Y dónde Alexander Pierce, del Consejo de Seguridad Mundial, guardaba varias cajas de seguridad.  
De acuerdo con los dueños ninguna de las cajas de seguridad había sido tocada. Pero aún quedaba la pregunta de qué era lo que el ladrón o ladrones había estado buscando.  
Después de todo, ¿quién irrumpía en un banco y no robaba nada?  
Clint solo estaba feliz de que no tenía que lidiar con la investigación. Las investigaciones de esa naturaleza no eran su área de experiencia.   
Sin embargo ese no era su problema ahora, podía ver qué Tony estaba temblando ligeramente. Por nervios o tensión, creía Clint.  
—¿Clint? —Tony se dirigió al techo —¿Estás ahí?  
—Si. —confirmó Clint, bajando —¿Estás bien?  
—Él realmente no me agrada. Él realmente, _realmente_ , no me agrada. Oye, ¿qué hacías en los ductos?  
—Pasar el rato. —Clint se encogió de hombros —Desde el circo. Me gusta estar en lo alto, y donde nadie pueda verme. Lo uso mucho en el trabajo, así se volvió algo así como un hábito.  
—Cool. —contestó Tony —Siento que hayas escuchado eso.  
—Está bien. —dijo Clint —Tú no lo invitaste.  
—No. —coincidió Tony —Mira, odio correrte después de eso, pero tengo una junta.  
—Por supuesto. —sonrió Clint.  
Esa era la cosa que Clint encontraba más extraña de Tony, ahora que era CEO oficial. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para asistir a todas sus juntas. Aunque Clint sabía que no llegaba a todas sus juntas, Pepper se había quejado suficiente sobre eso. Afortunadamente Tony había tenido la iniciativa de darle a Pepper suficiente autoridad para que ella pudiera dirigir eficientemente el negocio sin su presencia, de ser necesario, como su Vicepresidenta, simplemente era preferible.  
Clint sabía que era fácil para Tony distraerse. Tenía ideas o inspiración y corría para ver qué tan lejos podía llevarlas.   
A Clint le gustaba eso de Tony. La forma en que era tan ingenuo e inocente. Tan entusiasta por una idea.  
Y Clint, como todos los Vengadores, quería mantenerlo de esa manera.

 


	26. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25

—Barton. —Clint contestó su teléfono  
—¿Clint? Soy Sam. —dijo Sam —Lo tienen.  
—¿Quién? —parpadeó Clint sorprendido —¿Quién tiene a quien?  
—¡No lo sé! —gruñó Sam —¡Pero tienen a Tony!  
—¡¿Qué?! —Clint se enderezó —¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuántos?  
—¡No lo sé! —contestó Sam —Me golpearon en la cabeza. Acabo de despertar. Tony guardó tu número en mi teléfono hace un tiempo. Solo por si acaso.  
—¿Cuántos eran?  
—Vi a cuatro. Pero podían haber habido más. Traté de detenerlos.  
—Sé que lo hiciste. —dijo Barton —No te preocupes. Sé a quién llamar. Ve a revisaré. Déjamelo a mí.   
Hawkeye colgó. Inmediatamente presionó un botón de alarma en su teléfono. No iba a dejar que nada le pasara a Tony.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
No tomó mucho para que los Vengadores se pusieron sus trajes y sus equipos. Incluso si tuvieron que evitar los ojos observadores de JARVIS.   
Pronto todos estaban dentro del quinjet, buscando desesperadamente a Tony.   
—Tengo algo de los vídeos del centro en DC. —dijo el Agente Coulson.  
—Creí que Sam se había negado a poner cámaras ahí. —frunció el ceño Máquina de Guerra.  
—Lo hizo. —sonrió la Viuda Negra —No nos detuvo.  
—¿Qué hay en el vídeo? —preguntó el Capitán América.  
—Seis hombres. —contestó el Agente Coulson —Parecen ser miembros de IMA.  
—Ideas Mecánicas Avanzadas. —Hakweye explicó el acrónimo.  
—¿Qué es lo que esas personas quieren con Anthony de Stark? —preguntó Thor.  
—¿Lo más probable? —suspiró el Agente Coulson —Quieren que construya algo. Probablemente un arma.   
—¿Y si no accede? —preguntó Thor.   
—Lo torturarán. —exhaló Máquina de Guerra —A penas sobrevivió la última vez.  
—¿Lo han lastimado antes? —demandó saber Thor —No tienen honor.  
—No IMA. —contestó la Viuda Negra —Los Diez Anillos. Esa vez luchó por liberarse. Mató a todos ahí.  
—¿Anthony de Stark? —parpadeó Thor —¿Es un guerrero?  
—No. —Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —Sólo estaba desesperado.  
—Usó su cerebro. —explicó el Capitán América —Les dijo que les construiría su arma. Y entonces construyó un arma para matarlos a todos.  
—Tiene corazón. —dijo firmemente Thor.   
Hawkeye reprimió un escalofrío. Era demasiado similar a lo que Loki había dicho.  
—Ese como que es el problema principal. —dijo Máquina de Guerra.  
—Si lo quitan, —intefirió Bruce —no sé cuánto tiempo tenga. Tampoco lo sabe él.  
—¿Pueden rastrearlos? —preguntó el Capitán América.  
—Lo hicimos por un tiempo. —contestó el Agente Coulson —Sin embargo los perdimos.   
—¿Hay alguna forma de rastrearlos? —preguntó Hawkeye.  
—Puede que la haya. —Bruce frunció el ceño —El Reactor Arc.  
—¿Qué hay con él? —preguntó la Viuda Negra —Es una fuente de energía.  
—Exacto. —Máquina de Guerra señaló a Bruce —Veo a donde vas... rastrear la firma de energía.  
—Necesitamos un ejemplar. —admitió Bruce.  
—Fácil. —Máquina de Guerra se encogió de hombros —Eso es con lo que funciona el traje.   
—¿En serio? —parpadeó Hawkeye —No esperaba eso.  
—Tony dio que el original podía hacer funcionar por cincuenta vidas, —dijo Máquina de Guerra —o algo grande por quince minutos. Los mejorados... bueno, aún no encontrado su límite.   
—Es un comienzo. —dijo Bruce firmemente —Aunque necesitaré algo de tiempo. Esto es más el área de Tony que la mía. Pero creo que puedo adaptar lo que usamos para intentar rastrear el Tesseracto para rastrear el Reactor Arc. Casi habíamos terminado.   
—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó el Agente Coulson.  
—Tiempo es lo más importante. —suspiró Bruce —Lo siento. Trabajaré lo más rápido que pueda. Pero tomará tiempo.  
—Ayudaré. —dijo Máquina de Guerra —Después de Tony y JARVIS soy quien sabeás sobre el Reactor Arc. No soy tan bueno como Tony en ingeniería, pero sé cómo piensa el hombre... en cierta medida.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
A Hawkeye no le gustaba esperar. Al menos no esperar para desplegar. Esperar en el campo era diferente, era observación.  
¿Pero esto? Era tortura. Y quién sabe por qué tortura estaban haciendo pasar a Tony mientras Bruce y Máquina de Guerra estaban tratando de rastrear a Tony.   
—No. No. ¡No! —gritó en un punto el Coronel Rhodes.   
—Si reducimos el campo de detección, podemos disminuir la posibilidad de interferencias. —señaló Bruce —Podemos eliminar los positivos falsos.  
—Sí, —contestó el Coronel Rhodes —pero este no es el mismo Reactor Arc que el de Tony. El mío funciona con Paladio. El de Tony funciona con una variación de Vibranium.  
—¿Vibranium? —parpadeó el Capitán América —Howard hizo mi escudo con eso. Dijo que era todo lo que tenían.   
—Si, bueno, —el Coronel Rhodes se encogió de hombros —Logramos hacer una variación de él en el laboratorio. No tengo una muestra de eso. Sé que da una frecuencia similar al mío. Pero no la misma. Tony comentó que sabía a coco y metal.  
—¿Cómo nos ayuda eso? —pregintó la Viuda Negra.  
—No lo hace. —dijo Bruce —Pero Rhodey tiene razón. No podemos reducir el campo de detección solo tomando en cuenta lo que tenemos de su Reactor Arc. Eso significa que tendremos que buscar en cada uno.  
—No tenemos tiempo de buscar en cada uno. —señaló el Capitán América.  
—No tenemos tiempo, punto. —contestó Hawkeye —No tenemos forma de replicar el elemento que está usando Tony, ¿verdad?  
—No sin aún más tiempo. —dijo el Coronal Rhodes.  
—Entonces digo que vayamos con buscar en cada uno. —dijo Hawkeye —Podemos revisar cada lugar que aparezca en el escáner.  
—Concuerdo. —asintió el Agente Coulson —Es la mejor manera.  
—Entonces estas son las localizaciones que tenemos. —Bruce giró la pantalla para mostrársela a todos.  
—Si. —coincidió Thor —Los bribones cobardes que lastimarían a quién no es un guerrero necesitan aprender a temer nuestra ira.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Hawkeye no podía ocultar la tensión que era visible para cualquiera que lo conociera bien. Las primeras locaciones eran fáciles de descartar puesto que eran lugares conocidas de Reactores Arc. Pero las otras localizaciones tenían que ser revisadas individualmente.  
Cada momento que pasaban investigando una pista fallida era un momento más que Tony pasaba siendo torturado.   
Ya habían pasado veinticuatro horas y aún no habían encontrado a Tony.   
Este era el cuarto sitio que estaban revisando. En los últimos tres había habido mini Reactores Arc. Según Máquina de Guerra, mucho, mucho, más rudimentarios que cualquier otra cosa que Tony hubiera creado. Incluso tomando en cuenta el que hizo en Afganistán.  
—¿Estás seguro de que estamos en el lugar correcto? —preguntó el Capitán América, mientras miraba al campo vacío.  
—De aquí es de donde viene la frecuencia. —Máquina de Guerra frunció el ceño —No lo entiendo. Aunque es débil.  
—¿Podría estar bajo tierra? —preguntó Hawkeye —¿O en el acantilado?  
—No. —Bruce negó con la cabeza —Está moviéndose. Y está arriba.  
—Sospechábamos desde hace un tiempo que IMA tenía acceso a un fuerte volador de algún tipo. —señaló el Agente Coulson —Invisible. Parecido al Hellicarrier.  
—Lo veré allá. —dijo Máquina de Guerra momentos antes de que encendiera sus repulsores.  
Arriba en el cielo, Hawkeye miraba tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que pudiese ser un avión invisible. El problema era que los aviones invisibles eran por su naturaleza invisibles por lo que no podían ser vistos.  
De repente un recuerdo vino a la mente de Hawkeye. De una de las noches de películas en casa de Tony.  
Dejó de buscar el avión. Y comenzó a buscar la distorsión causada por la invisibilidad.  
—Máquina de Guerra. —dijo Hawkeye —A tus cuatro. Mis once. Dos millas más arriba creo. Creo que eso es.   
—Roger. —contestó Máquina de Guerra.  
—Todos prepárense para desembarcar. —ordenó Hawkeye a los otros —Agente Coulson, ¿puedes tomar los controles?  
—Afirmativo. —asintió el Agente Coulson.  
Rápidamente se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Hawkeye se movió hacia la puerta junto con el resto de los Vengadores.  
—Bruce, —el Capitán América miró al científico —no sabemos en qué estado estará Tony. Puede que te necesitemos más a ti que a Hulk.  
—Lo sé. —coincidió Bruce —Pero no creo que le haga daño a Tony. Creo que puedo cambiar a mi otra vez de ser necesario.  
Elevándose sobre la distorsión visual, un buque pudo verse. Parecía que la ilusión de invisibilidad solo cubría la mitad inferior del fuerte flotante.  
El Capitán América fue el primero en salir por la puerta, seguido por Thor solo unos segundos más tarde. Bruce fue el siguiente en moverse y fue Hulk quien aterrizó. Hawkeye y la Viuda Negra aterrizaron dando un giro antes de ponerse de pie.   
Solo tomó un momento para que los guardias aparecieran. Entonces no hubo más que pelea.  
Trabajaron como una unidad. Hawkeye sabía que podían destruir el fuerte por completo en cuestión de segundos. Pero con eso se arriesgarían a lastimar a Tony.  
Hasta que no tuviesen la certeza de saber la localización de Tony no podían dañar ninguna parte del vehículo.  
Peleando contra una grupo de maniáticos de IMA, Hawkeye recibido un disparo de energía en el hombro. Causó que tropezara hacia atrás y fuera del fuerte.   
Máquina de Guerra estaba muy lejos para que se lanzará en picada y lo rescatara inmediatamente. Hawkeye sabía que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir la caída. Y su única esperanza era que Máquina de Guerra fuese más veloz que la gravedad.  
—Tranquilo, hermano. —Hawkeye escuchó las palabras antes de que pudiera registrar completamente el agarre en la arte de atrás de su traje.  
Ya no estaba cayendo, en su lugar se estaba elevando, de regreso a donde había estado peleando.  
Mirando hacia arriba, vio a un hombre de color con alas de metal sobre él. Su cara estaba parcialmente cubierta por un par de goggles. Sin embargo Hawkeye lo conocía de alguna parte. Solo que no podía ubicarlo.  
—Supongo que no eres de IMA. —señaló Hawkeye.  
—No temas. —contestó el hombre —¿Puedo contar con que cuides mi espalda?  
—¿Cuál es tu objetivo? —preguntó Hawkeye.  
—Tienen a un amigo. —dijo el hombre —Lo voy a recuperar.  
Muy pocos detalles, pero Hawkeye podía ver qué las palabras tenían sentimientos tras de ellas. El hombre estaba siendo honesto, si bien elusivo sobre sus motivos.  
Con la ayuda del vuelo más veloz y maniobrable del hombre pájaro (más maniobrable que el de Máquina de Guerra, admitió Hawkeye en privado) el par logró rodear debajo del fuerte y encontraron un puerta abierta. La entrada era pequeña, demasiado pequeña para que la usará Máquina de Guerra. Y estaba mal posicionada como para que alguien entrará usando a Máquina de Guerra.  
Pero con el hombre pájaro era menos complicado, sino fácil. Agregando el hecho de que Hawkeye seguía teniendo sus habilidades del circo, logró atravesar la puerta.  
Estaba ligeramente preocupado por la envergadura de las alas del hombre pájaro. Sin embargo este solo voló hacia la entrada y plegó sus alas en el último momento, cayendo con un giro controlado, poniéndose de pieles al final.  
Y ahí estaba la mayor de diferencia entre él y Máquina de Guerra. La armadura de Máquina de Guerra era un arma y transporte. Era una herramienta. La que Máquina de Guerra manejaba bastante bien, pero... era una herramienta y siempre lo había sido.  
Las alas del hombre pájaro... eran parte de él. Una extensión de su cuerpo. Cómo Ironía Mando y su armadura.   
No había pausas entre el pensamiento y la acción. No había que pensar en qué interruptor o palanca o lo que fuera que controlara quien sabe qué. Solo pasaba.  
—Vamos. —ordenó el hombre pájaro.  
—¿Cómo debería llamarte? —preguntó Hawkeye mientras avanzaban con cautela a través del corredor.   
—Falcon. —dijo rápidamente el hombre pájaro.  
—Hawkeye. —se presentó a si mismo Hawkeye.   
Ya entonces aparecieron soldados de IMA frente a ellos y ya no hubo tiempo para hablar. La pelea era más en los términos de IMA en espacio cerrado. Especialmente puesto que no Hawkeye ni Falcon podían hacer uso de sus habilidades a larga distancia.  
Sin embargo ellos eran mejores peleadores. Mejor entrenados y aunque nunca antes habían trabajado juntos, ese entrenamiento les permitía sincronizar sus estilos de pelea, cubriendo al otro cuando era necesario.  
Entre ambos lograron abrirse camino y alcanzar lo que parecía ser el área de las celdas. Las armas plegables de Falcon see encargaron rápidamente de los cerrojos, mientras que Hawkeye se apresuró a revisar cada una de las celdas.  
—¡Tony! —Hawkeye dejó salir un respiro cuando vio a su amigo.  
La puerta de la celda ni siquiera estaba cerrada. Pero después de todo, no era como si Tony estuviera en un estado en el que podía intentar escapar.  
El billonario estaba colgado del techo por los brazos. Esposas cerradas firmemente en sus muñecas. Su cabeza caía floja, pero hubo un ligero movimiento cuando Hawkeye abrió la puerta, como si estuviera tratando de levantarla. Los pies de Tony colgaban, incapaces de tocas el suelo. Estaba temblando ligeramente, hasta Hawkeye, a través de su ropa, podía sentir el frío en el aire, y a Tony lo habían desnudado de casi todo excepto sus boxers.   
Hawkeye se movió hacia delante. Levantando un poco la cabeza de Tony, puso dos de sus dedos sobre su arteria carótida.   
—Hawkeye a todos. —habló claramente —Tengo a Stark. Repito, tengo a Stark. Su pulso es errático. Pero no puedo ver ninguna herida física.  
—Bien. —contestó el Capitán América por el auricular —Quédate con él.  
—No iré a ninguna parte, Cap. —Hawkeye casi se rió.  
Mientras Hawkeye empezó a liberar a Tony para tenerlo en el piso, Falcon se movió para ayudar.  
—Hey Tony. —Falcon puso una mano gentilmente en la mejilla de Tony.  
—¿Viniste por él? —Hawkeye parpadeó en sorpresa.  
—Es mi amigo. —contestó Falcon, con ligero veneno —Puedo entender si para mí solo es otro pago. Pero es un buen hombre.  
Hawkeye parpadeó en shock. No esperaba tal proteccionismo del hombre.   
—Vamos, Tones, —Falcon regresó su atención al hombre en el suelo —despierta. Vamos. Abre esos lindos ojos para mí.   
Algo en la voz de Falcon debió de haber funcionado, porque hubo definitivamente un intento de Tony de abrir sus ojos, incluso si fue sin éxito. Hawkeye sacó una pequeña linterna de uno de sus bolsillos y levantó el párpado de uno de sus ojos. Era claro y fácil de ver que la pupila estaba dilatada. Virtualmente no podía verse nada del iris. Ni siquiera cuando pasó la luz de la linterna sobre ella.  
—Drogado. —murmuró Hawkeye —Hey, arriba, despierta. Vamos. Muéstrame algo de vida.  
Una serie de ligeros toques en la mejilla de Tony consiguieron una reacción junto con unas cuantas palabras.  
—¿Qué...? —Tony arrastró las palabras —Dos. Solo quería... Clint... Phil... Dónde... Enterrado... Funeral... Debo saber... Buscando... Solo...  
—Tranquilo, tranquilo, Tones. —Falcon pasó una mano por el cabello de Tony —Te tengo.   
—Te tenemos. —agregó Hawkeye.  
—¿Estás herido? —presionó Falcon —¿Dónde duele?  
—He estado peor. —logró decir Tony —Dolor... Puedo soportarlo... Los hombres Stark... Hechos de hierro.  
—Hey, —Falcon se acercó lo más que pudo al rostro de Tony —no tienes que ser Stark. No para mí. Solo se Tones. ¿Dónde duele?  
Pero Tony había perdido el ligero atisbo que tenía de conciencia.  
—Espero que uno de los tuyos tenga entrenamiento médico. —dijo Falcon —Porque yo solo sé lo básico.  
En su lugar Falcon puso su atención en las esposas y trabajó en removerlas. Luego sacó vendas y precedió a cubrir la muñeca abiertas.  
—Se resistió. —notó Hawkeye.  
—Lo haría. —Falcon se encogió de hombros —No está en su naturaleza el rendirse.  
La conversación fue cortada por el sonido de la batalla acercándose a ellos. Falcon se posicionó entre la puerta y Tony, alas extendidas para proporcionar un escudo para la figura inmóvil de Tony, ambas armas listas para disparar. Hawkeye tenía su arco cargado y apuntaba por sobre las alas de Falcon.  
Sin embargo ninguno de ellos estaba realmente preparado para lo que pasó. Hulk se abrió camino dentro del cuarto. Un rugido alto causó que instintivamente Falcón retrocediera, revelando a Tony, solo por un momento.   
Pero fue suficiente, Hulk agarró una de las alas, jalando a Falcón lejos de Tony. Hawkeye estaba dividido entre disparar y no hacerlo. Entre dispararle a un compañero con el que había peleado exitosamente a su lado y no proteger a su amigo de lo que podía ser un peligroso monstruo.  
Sin embargo la decisión fue rápidamente tomada por él. Hulk se arrodilló a un lado de Tony. Pasó una enorme mano gentil por el rostro de Tony, antes de tocar suavemente el Reactor Arc.   
—Corazón Brillante. —gruñó Hulk —Corazón Brillante. Hulk protege.  
Acunó a Tony en su pecho como si el genio fuese un bebé en sus brazos. Incluso frotó su nariz por el cabello de Tony como si estuviera oliéndolo.  
—Hola grandote. —Hawkeye dio un paso hacia delante, sus manos vacías —Tony necesita ayuda.   
—Hulk protege a Corazón Brillante. —dijo Hulk.  
—Eso es genial, grandote. —Hawkeye intentó otra vez —Pero Tony ahora realmente necesita a Bruce. Está herido. Necesita que Bruce lo cure. Que nos diga que hacer.   
—¡Hulk sabe que hacer! —ladró Hulk —¡Hulk mantiene a salvo a Corazón Brillante!  
Sin más discusión Hulk cargó fuera de la celda y no paró. Hawkeye vio como Hulk simplemente atravesó las paredes.  
—¡Tones! —gritó Falcon, claramente preocupado.  
—El grandote no le hará daño. —lo tranquilizó Hawkeye.  
—Eso tal vez. —Falcon se encogió de hombros —Pero ciertamente no está ayudando. Tony necesita atención médica.  
—Si, bueno trata de detenerlo cuando tiene una idea en su cabeza. —grunó Hawkeye —Este es Hawkeye a todos, Hulk acaba de salir de aquí. ¿Alguien puede verlo? Tiene a Tony.  
—¿Qué? —demandó Máquina de Guerra —¿No lo detuviste?  
—¡Es Hulk! —contestó Hawkeye —Estaba diciendo algo sobre proteger a 'Corazón Brillante'. Soy solo un humano apretujable.  
Falcon miró la ruta que Hulk había tomado.  
—Voy tras él. —dijo Falcon —Reúne a time banda y alcánzanos.  
Y Falcon se fue, corriendo a través del camino de destrucción que Hulk había dejado detrás. Hawkeye vio como Falcón abrió sus alas para seguir a Hulk.  
—No le disparen al hombre-pájaro. —indicó Hawkeye —No le disparen al de las alas. Se llama Falcón y parece estar protegiendo a Tony.   
—Entendido. —dijo el Capitán América —Thor, Máquina de Guerra, sigan a Hulk. Si pueden sepárenlo de Tony. Pero no permitan que Tony reciba algún daño. El resto terminaremos aquí arriba.   
—Roger. —confirmó Máquina de Guerra.  
—Si, Capitán. —dijo Thor.  
Hawkeye se dirigió rápidamente de vuelta al puerto. Se encontró con el resto de Vengadores que aún seguían en la fortaleza flotante.  
Juntos pelearon abriéndose camino al centro de mando. Después de cinco minutos de contemplar y apretar los controles la Viuda Negra decidió que la mejor cosa por hacer era simplemente vaciar sus pistolas en la consola.  
Funcionó, estrellando el enorme vehículo en el suelo. El área a sus alrededores estaba abandonada, así que no hubo daño ahí. Y no había inocentes a bordo. Cualquiera involucrado con IMA era automáticamente un terrorista. Y Hawkeye había revisado por más prisioneros sin encontrar ningún otro.  
El Agente Coulson llevó el quinjet a nivel del suelo y lo abordaron rápidamente. Hawkeye se apresuró a tomar su lugar preferido en el asiento de copiloto.  
—Thor, Máquina de Guerra, —el Capitán América habló firmemente —¿lograron alcanzar a Hulk?  
—Así es. —dijo Thor —Aunque parece que nuestro antes hermano de armas no se detendrá.   
—Puedo ver a Tony, —agregó Máquina de Guerra —no se ve nada bien. Pero no llevo ninguna tecnología anti-Hulk. Y cualquier otra cosa podría lastimar a Tony.  
—Si. —coincidió Thor —Yo no me atrevo a atacar por el mismo motivo.  
—Agente Coulson, Hawkeye, —el Capitán América se giró para encarar a los pilotos —alcáncenlos. Tal vez pueda ordenarle a Hulk que se detenga.  
—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó la Vida Negra —Puede que te vea cómo una amenaza.  
—Es la mejor opción que tenemos ahora. —señaló el Capitán América —Dudo que Tony dure más sin tratamiento médico. No por lo que nos dijiste, Hawkeye.  
—Estuvo consciente en un punto. —trató de tranquilizarlo Hawkeye —No coherente. Pero creo que solo estaba respondiendo a la última pregunta que le habían hecho. Cómo cuando sigues repitiendo la misma información una y otra vez. Creo que estaba haciendo eso. Solo contestando lo que le habían preguntado antes.  
—Lo torturaron. —la Viuda Negra no estaba haciendo una pregunta.  
—Espero que hayan sido más drogas y miedo que cualquier otra cosa. —Hawkeye se encogió de hombros —No vi ningún signo me violencia en él. Pero hay mucho que puedes hacer sin dejar marcas.   
—Lo sé. —el Capitán América golpeó con un puño la pared —Debí haber estado ahí. Debí encontrarlo más rápido.  
—No te culpes. —indicó la Viuda Negra —No vimos venir esto. No había ninguna pista de que intentarían esto.   
—Debió haberla habido. —señaló el Capitán América —Esto no fue un impulso del momento. Esto fue planeado. Fue coordinado. Sabían exactamente cuando estaría más vulnerable. Un lugar que pudieron estar vigilando por semanas y observando su rutina habitual. Todos sabemos que va con Sam cada semana. Siempre va solo. Estaba vulnerable. Debimos habernos dado cuenta. Debimos haber estado mejor preparados.  
—Retrospectiva. —dijo Hawkeye —Siempre es veinte-veinte, Cap. No hagas eso. No juegues el '¿Y si hubiera?'. Solo te destruirá de adentro hacia afuera. Tony va a necesitarte. Va a necesitar que seas fuerte.   
—Va a necesitarte a ti también. —agregò la Viuda Negra —Asi que no juegues ese juego tampoco. Y no digas que no estás haciéndolo. Puedo verlo.  
Hawkeye resopló casi indignado. Pero sabía que ella tenía la razón. Su mente había estado llendo por ese camino. Era un muy usado y cómodo camino bajo los pies de su mente. Era difícil para él arrancarse del patrón de la culpabilidad. Pero por el bien de Tony tendría que hacerlo. Culpa y remordimiento no ayudarían a su recuperación. Un hecho que sabía demasiado bien.  
—A tu izquierda, Capitán. —indicó el Agente Coulson.  
—¡Hulk! —el Capitán gritó hacia fuera del quinjet, sosteniéndose de la estructura interna para evitar caerse —¡Para! ¡Baja a Tony! Podemos usar el quinjet para llevarlo con un doctor. Para ayudarlo.   
Hawkeye estaba ligeramente impresionado con la cantidad de distancia que Hulk había logrado viajar, aún cuando claramente no quería que Tony recibiera daño. Los saltos no habían sido las gigantescos brincos de los que Hulk era capaz. La criatura claramente estaba llendo a un ligeramente más lento y seguro ritmo, a fin de que Tony no recibiera ningún daño por el mismo rescate que Hulk estaba dando.  
Sin embargo parecía que las palabras del Capitán habían logrado alcanzar a Hulk, mientras que la poesía de Thor y demandas de Máquina de Guerra habían fallado. Hulk bajó la velocidad u luego se detuvo, aún sosteniendo a Tony cómo aún niño pequeño.  
Aunque el problema aún no estaba completamente resuelto. Hulk we reusaba a entregar a Tony a Máquina de Guerra o a Thor. Fue solo hasta que el quinjet tocó tierra y el Capitán América emergió que Hulk estauvo dispuesto a entregar a su pasajero inconsciente.   
—Hombre Estrella mantiene a Corazón Brillante a salvo. —dijo Hulk mientras pasaba con gentileza a Tony al soldado.  
—Lo haré. —el Capitán América asistió en respuesta mientras se sentaba en el suelo abrazando a su esposo.   
Incluso mientras el Capitán América recostaba a su esposo para revisarlo, Hulk see arrodilló, tembló y cambió a Bruce. Aunque estaba meciéndose y apunto de desmayarse. Hawkeye se movió para sostener al hombre erguido.  
—Pulso errático. —el Capitán América confirmó lo que Hawkeye había descubierto antes —Pero sigue presente. Respiración superficial. Y hay un ligero burbujeo. Está temblando. Pero no creo que sea por el frío. Está sudando. Obviamente está estresado. Pero no puedo sentir ningún hueso roto. Es probable que sea seguro moverlo. Aunque a este punto el es probablemente obvio. Después de que Hulk love movió un par de cientos de millas. Puedo ver algunos puntos de inyección. Pero creo que estará bien.   
—Tenemos que llevarlo al Hellicarrier. —dijo el Agente Coulson —Los llamé en el sitio del desplome de IMA. Habrá agentes dentro de poco. Llevaremos a Stark a el área médica. Correremos un análisis completo de sangre y lo conectaremos a unos cuantos aparatos de equipo médico. Solo para estar seguros.  
El Capitán se puso de pie llevando a Tony en brazos. Incluso acomodó al hombre de forma de forma de que este pudiese escuchar el latido del corazón del Capitán mientras se movían. Hawkeye ayudó a Bruce a mantenerse de pie mientras se movían hacia el quinjet.  
—Tú también, Falcon. —indicó el Agente Coulson —Necesitaremos que nos reportes lo que pasó.   
—Mientras que sepa que Tony estará bien. —concedió Falcon —No es como si esperaba que esto terminara de otra manera una vez que los vía a ustedes aquí.   
Afortunadamente el quinjet era lo suficientemente grande para que todos cabiesen dentro. De otra manera no habría habido espacio para que Falcon cupiese también. Y mientras que Máquina de Guerra usualmente prefería volar a un lado del avión, esta vez quería estar donde pudiese mantener un ojo sobre Tony.  
No que realmente pudiese mantener un ojo sobre Tony, porque el Capitán América no había bajado al industrialista. O liberado de su agarre, para nada. El Agente Coulson simplemente se había encogido de hombros ante su insistencia y le había entregado una manta extra para tratar de mantener caliente a Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora:  
> Esta fue la escena que inspiró mi aventura NaNoWriMo el año pasado. Así que la historia continua. Aunque es larga. Casi he alcanzado las 110,000 palabras y sigo sin llegar a la escena de este teaser.  
> El problema es la falta de inspiración. Así que lo estoy publicando, para que ustedes, mis encantadores lectores, me motiven. Comentarios serían geniales. Pero solo saber que alguien en algún lugar está suficientemente interesado para leer esto será suficiente para mí.  
> Si llego a las 150,000 palabras antes de llegar a la escena de arriba… entonces me voy a preocupar. Y posiblemente le compraré a mi lector más cercano (quienes saben quiénes son) una bebida. Han estado apostando eso por un buen rato.  
> Por favor comenten.  
> Escribo historias porque no puedo dibujar. Tengo todas estas imágenes en mi cabeza que no puedo plasmar. Así que trato de describirlas con palabras. Si alguien quisiera intentar traducir lo que he escrito en lo que ellos creen que vi en mi cabeza, tienen permiso. Sólo pido que me lo notifiquen, para que lo pueda ver y hacer “¡Ooooh!”.
> 
> Notas de la traductora:  
> Hola chicos y chicas! Cómo les trata la vida?   
> Les traigo mi primera traducción, estoy emocionada. Esta historia se convirtió rápidamente en una de mis favoritas y quise que más personas pudieran disfrutarla aun cuando no puedan hablar inglés.   
> Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.  
> Nada es mío. Tony, Steve y el resto de los Vengadores le pertenecen a Marvel. Y esta bella historia es de Raliena quien me permitió hacer esta traducción.   
> Espero poder subir un capítulo traducido cada semana, pero no puedo prometer nada.  
> Yoko Hasagawa


End file.
